Love In Konoha High School
by Mrs.JakeGyllenhaal123
Summary: Sai is the new kid in school, everyone wants him to be part of a clique but he prefers not to. But, when Sasuke Uchiha, a popular guitarist, transfers, Sai will do anything for his attention. Will he win his heart or will things get  in between?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To The Jungle

**Author's note: Hello readers. This is the first time that I've unleashed my work to the world so please enjoy this journey you just embarked. **

Love in Konoha High School

Chapter 1 Welcome to KHS

Konoha High School has had many memories. From crazy parties to near death experiences. The school has been standing tall since the 1800s in the Hidden Leaf Village. The school was now being run by Tsunade. A blond, busted beauty. It was January and the second semester was almost over. Sai, a new kid, stepped in to the large school.

"Woah. I wasn't expecting it to be this big." he said to himself. He walked towards the central office and saw the faculty workers working as hard as ever.

"Can I help you?" A young women with black hair and a pant suit said.

"Yes, I'm looking for the principal."

"Oh she's busy-"

"Shizune! Who's there?" A voice said from an office.

"Well I guess she isn't. My name is Shizune by the way, I'm the secretary." she said holding her hand out.

"My name's Sai. Nice to meet you."

"Ok you can just walk into that hallway until you reach the end. She'll be waiting for you."

Sai walked through the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said. He opened the door and saw a women with blond pigtails and had a black suit on with a tube top under the jacket.

"You must be Sai. Hello my name is Tsunade, I'm the prinicpal."

Sai shook her hand nevously.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm sorry."

Tsunade laughed. "It's okay. Here's your schedule." She handed him the paper.

"Thank you. But which way are my classes?"

"Oh that's right. Hold on." Tsunade clicked on the loud speaker and called up someone from a class.

"Please have a seat" she said to Sai.

Sai sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Then a girl walked in with brown curled hair, a red corset tank top, a black knee lengthed skirt, black boots and dark make up.

"Sai this is Tenten. Tenten this is Sai."

"Nice to meet you." She said. "I'll show you around the school come on."

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Class. My name is Temari. And the reason I said that was because I see we have a new student. What's your name son?"<p>

"My name is Sai."

"Well Sai, SHIKAMARU WAKE UP"

"What?" Shikamaru said sitting up. Temari rolled her eyes and kept asking questions about where Sai's from and what not.

After class was over Temari called Shikamaru over.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Listen Shikamaru, if you want to graduate and never see me again you better clean up your act." Shikamaru started walking and before he opened the door Temari called his name. Shikamaru turned around.

"You have to make up a test." she said.

"I'll be sure to make it after school." he said with a smile.

Sai and Tenten talked throughout all their classes till they hit their lunch. Tenten led Sai to an empty table.

"Don't you sit with anybody?" he asked.

"No, everyone thinks I'm a freak so they don't sit with me."

"But you seem fine to me. I mean you were so nice to me."

"I know but the things people have said about me...It's rediculous."

Then a girl with blond hair and a pink frilled dress with white shoes approached him.

"Hi I'm Ino. It's nice to see a guy like you come to a school like this. So do you want to come sit with us?"

"Ino do you remember I'm still here." Tenten said.

"Oh no I remembered it's just well...everyone knows what you did to that guy 2 years ago."

"Are we gonna talk about that again?" Tenten was getting mad and Ino just gave her a dirty look.

"So what do you say Sai? Do you want to come or not?"

Sai looked at Tenten then Ino. "I'm sorry, Ino is it?" Ino nodded. "But I'm going to sit with Tenten."

"Suit yourself Sai. If you change your mind we'll be at the table towards the end of the lunch room." Ino walked away.

"That was really brave of you Sai. Most people would die to be a part of that clique."

"What was Ino talking about when she said you did something two years ago?"

Tenten sighed deeply. "Two years ago, I used to be friends with Ino and Sakura. People would call us the female Musketeers. So one day a rumor spread that her jock boyfriend Neji had a crush on me."

"So then what happened?" Sai said cutting into the story.

"Well she believed it. Me on the other hand could care less if Neji liked me because I didn't like him back. So she decided to hook me up with one of her friends, Chris. He seemed like a great guy but she didn't tell me that he was on suicide watch. We actually dated for a year and we decided to go all the way. After we were done I went to the bathroom and when I returned I saw the window of the hotel open. I looked out only to find Chris dead on the street."

"He jumped? But why?"

"I still don't know. He was one of Ino's best friends and to this day she blames me for his death even though I had nothing to do with it." Tenten looked at Neji and he looked at her back.

"Is that why people don't sit with you?" Sai asked in curiosity.

"Pretty much. They think I can also contact the dead, which I can't"

"Do you like Neji?"

"That asshole? Never. He never seemed to like me, that's why I didn't believe those rumors. I mean he's a jock and he's going out with the most popular girl in school. His life in this school is pretty much set, not to mention that he's the quarterback for the team."

"He seems like a very sociable guy. Well since we're already talking about students can you give some info on others, if you want to."

"Sure" Tenten said. "Well you see the girl with long dark blue hair." Sai nodded. "That's Neji's cousin, Hinata. She's really smart and loves to read. I thought she was my friend until she left me for Ino's clique. The girl with the short pink hair is Sakura Haruno. She's the school and club president."

"Which clubs is she president for?" Sai said.

"Every club in this school. She says she never has time for guys but the truth is she has a huge crush on this guy named Naruto. That's him with the spiked yellow hair. He may seem cool but the truth is he's a huge backstabber. I believe you already know who Shikamaru is."

"Yeah. he's that dude in biology who slept in class."

"That's right. And that's pretty much it. I don't know anybody else other then those people."

"Well let's finish lunch and I have to get to art. Which way is it by the way?"

"Oh it's straight ahead."

* * *

><p>Sai went to the art room and met his teacher Deidara.<p>

"Now class I want you to do a simple project. Pair up with someone and draw a self portrait. And remember Art is an Explosion " Everyone paired up and Sai was left alone.

"Do you think we should go talk to him?" Sakura suggested to Ino.

"Sure why not." The duo approached Sai and asked him if he would like to join them. Sai didn't want to do his project on his own so he decided to do so. Before the period ended the class showed their art. Ino and Sakura's pictures weren't that bad but not good, Sai held up a perfect picture of Sakura and Ino.

"Wow Sai great work for a first timer." Deidara said.

"Oh my god Sai. You did an amazing job!" Ino said.

"Thank you." The bell rang and everyone packed their things.

"Sai, I'm throwing a masquerade party at my house tomorrow night. I would love it if you could come." Ino passed Sai an invitation and he took it. What was he going to do?

To Be Continued...

Preview

Ino's masquerade party is the party everyone's talking about, or is about to. New students bring new drama and when one is caught in a lie, will they be forgiven?


	2. Chapter 2 Hangin' Tough

Love in Konoha High School

Chapter 2 Hangin' Tough

Sai stared at the invitation.

"I don't even know if I should go." He said to himself.

"Sai!" His algebra teacher Gaara yelled. "It may be your first day but you're not getting off the hook. Put the paper away."

Sai did as he was told and put the paper in his bag.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Tenten then came up to Sai.

"How'd you like your first day?" she asked.

"It was good. I got this invitation from Ino." Sai passed the pink slip to Tenten.

"Don't tell me you're actually going?"  
>"I don't know yet. I mean they did reach out to me during art class. But if it hurts you I guess I shouldn't go."<p>

"It's just I know if you go Ino will do something bad to you and I don't want her to do the same thing she did to me. Just take my word for it."

Tenten passed him back the invitation and he put it back in his bag.

Sai arrived at his house and threw his bookbag on the floor. He sat in front of his canvas and stared outside.

"What should I do about tomorrow night?" he said to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't go. Who knows Tenten could be right."

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk looking over her papers when she felt someone looking at her.<p>

"Can I help you?" she said.

"I need my schedule. I'm going to be late to class."

"It's obvious you're new here even though you act like you aren't."

"I'm sorry should I ask with a smile and hand you cupcakes?"

"Here. I'll get someone to show you around and to fix that attitude of yours." Tsunade said clicking the loud speaker button.

"Temari, Can you send Naruto Uzumaki to my office?"  
>"He isn't in class I thought he was with you."<p>

Tsunade sighed. "Thank you Temari." Tsunade stood up and told the student to sit down. She went to the roof and found Naruto taking a nap.

"Get up!" she yelled.

"Oh Grandma Tsunade. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You're supposed to be in class."

"Bio is almost over so might as well sleep it off."

Tsunade was getting pissed and grabbed Naruto by his ear.

"You're coming with me." she said.

She came into her office and let him go.

"Ow Grandma you almost ripped off my ear!" he said rubbing his ear.

"Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's new here and I need you to get him to his classes."

"Woah. You're the guitarist for the band Metal Impact. I love your music, you're the reason why I don't want to finish school and start my own band."

Tsunde just rolled her eyes and told them to leave her office.

Sasuke wore black leather pants, biker boots, a sleaveless leather shirt which showed off his tattoo on his shoulder, with straps on his arms.

"Can I tell you that you seriously look like a rockstar man." Naruto said to him.

"Thank you I appreciate that."

"It seems like your class right now is Biology. I don't even attend that class. I'll lead you to the classroom and tomorrow we can cut class."

"Why don't you go to class right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah man, I've already unattended for 20 minutes. After class is over come to the rooftop. I'll be there."

"How do I even get to the roof?"

"Just open the door to the end of the hallway on the left. It says Do Not Enter. But do so anyways."

Naruto walked to the door while Sasuke looked at him.

"Hey kid are you new here too?" Temari asked.

"Yes I am. Is this room 222?" he asked.

"Yes this is. Why don't you come in?"

Sasuke entered the room as the class eyed him.

"Oh my God Tenten." Sai whispered to her. "It's Sasuke Uchiha from Metal Impact. I've been dying to meet him for 3 years."

"Then make your move player." Tenten said with a smile.

"I can't just walk up to him."

Suddenly Sasuke sat behind Sai which made his hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Hey dude." Sasuke said to Sai. "Do you have a pen I can borrow?"

"I only have a pencil." he said not looking at him.

"That'll be fine."

Sai passed him his only pencil

"Thanks" Sasuke said with a smile.

Sai exhaled deeply and continued to write down his work.

* * *

><p>After class Sasuke was putting his things in his locker when Ino approached him.<p>

"Hi Sasuke, my name's Ino and I would really appreciate it if you could make it to my masquerade party tonight." she said passing him an invitation. Sasuke took it from her hand and looked at it.

"Sure why not. I don't think I have anything better to do tonight."

"That's great! Can't wait to see you there." Ino walked away with a smile on her face.

Sasuke did what Naruto told him and went to the roof.

"Sasuke you made it." Naruto said

"yeah well I didn't want to go back on my word."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke. "Dude I can already see us being the best of friends. So what are you doing in a school like this?"

"Well the band is on hiatus till the summer so I decided I should do some school work for a change"

"School work? You have fame, fortune, women. Why do you want to go to school?"

Sasuke looked down. "I've always wanted to be a normal kid, you know. I don't want people to look at me as Sasuke guitarist of Metal Impact, but as Sasuke Uchiha the kid with good grades or a nice smile."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke with an odd look. "Dude are you emo?" he asked.

"What? No! I was just giving you my honest opinion."

"Whatever man. I'm still gonna drop out once my demo's finished." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"But it's your Senior year don't you just want to finish?"

"That kind of stuff don't mean shit to me. You think I need school where I'm going?"

"Your talking to a guy who has what you want."

"And would you trade that for this? Doing homework, listening to teachers nag you, staying in this town for god knows how many years?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Now come on it's almost time for lunch and I'm hungry as a mutherfucker."

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the lunchroom and it was full. The tables were split into stereotypes. There was the popular kids, jocks, nerds, sluts, and the one empty table with Sai and Tenten.<p>

"Hey how come those two sit alone?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Oh well Tenten killed some dude and that kid just came yesterday. I don't know why he would want to sit with her than the sex kitten Ino? So we just call them the social outcasts. Don't tell me your friends with them?"

"No I'm not. Just asking."

"Good then let me introduce you to my main man Neji."

Naruto high fived Neji and introduced him to Sasuke. Sai kept gawking Sasuke until Tenten snapped him out of it.

"Dude don't tell me you like Sasuke." she said to him.

"Of course I do. Maybe this was a sign from God telling me to hook up with him. I mean just look at him Tenten. He even asked me for my one and only pencil."

"Great genius now how are you going to do your algebra work."

Sai didn't think about that. He knew that if he showed up to class without a pencil Gaara would go crazy.

"Well here's your chance. Go up to him and ask for it back."

"Tenten, I can't just go there. He's with the jocks and they already hate me."

Sasuke then walked over to Sai's table.

"I'm sorry I didn't give your pencil back."

Sai began to blush. "Um thanks."

Sasuke winked at him and walked away.

"Did you see that. He winked at me."

"Yeah I saw that."

* * *

><p>Sai put his books in his locker and closed it.<p>

"I have to go to the supermarket or maybe I should just eat out." he said to himself. While he was walking he bumped into Sasuke and dropped all his books.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun.."

"It's alright." Sasuke bent down and picked up Sai's books. When he passed Sai his books the invitation to Ino's party fell out.

"Hey your invited to Ino's party too?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm planning on going. You know since I don't have anything to do. Are you gonna be attending?"

"I-I don't know yet. I think I have stuff to do." Sai said nervously.

"Aww well hopefully you can make it cause I would love to see you there. Well maybe I can't since you'll be wearing a mask"

Sasuke walked away leaving Sai on Cloud 9. Sai slid down against the locker and watched Sasuke leave.

* * *

><p>Sai decide to attend Ino's party and also decided to sneak in Tenten.<p>

"Don't worry nobody will notice you." Sai said fixing her hair.

"Of course they will. I have these different colored streaks. I look like Mixi and everyone will remember me."

"Not with this they won't." Sai passed Tenten a light blond wig.

"Blond? That's not my kind of hair color."

"So I suppose that rainbow hair is more like you?"

Tenten looked at him and snatched the wig out of his hand.

"I hope you know I'm only doing this cause I'm hungry and there's free food there." she said adjusting the wig.

"Whatever you say Tenten."

* * *

><p>When they arrived it was like heaven. Everyone was dressed formally and had their 300 dollar masks on. Tenten had a light purple and tan strapless Victorian styled dress with light purple gloves and a tan mask with a stick. Sai just had an all black suit with a black mask with a red rose and two black feathers on the side.<p>

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat." Tenten went towards the table of food leaving Sai behind.

Sai began to walk to the dance floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sasuke in a white suit and a half white mask.

"So you made it!" He said to Sai.

"You can tell that it's me?" Sai whispered.

"Of course I can. You can hide behind a mask but not behind your black eyes."

Sai began to blush.

"Come on I'll introduce you to some people I know." Sasuke grabbed Sai by his hand and led him to his friends. Meanwhile Tenten was walking when she felt someone hug her from behind

"So babe. Are you ready for tonight?" Neji said whispering in her ear.

Tenten turned red and nodded her head.

"Great I can't wait. Remember 2nd floor."

Tenten sighed and looked across the room. To her surprise she saw Ino wearing the same thing. She whipped out her fan and started to fan herself.

"This is great." She said to herself.

Sai was drinking a beer and laughing it up with Shikamaru when Naruto interrupted.

"Sai what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said.

"I was just-"

"leaving" Naruto said finishing his sentence.

Sai stood up and left.

"Naruto. Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't tell me you care for that creep."

Sasuke didn't say a word.

"I'm going to get more beer" Shikamaru said.

* * *

><p>Tenten took off the stick on her mask and tied the mask around her head. She walked into the bedroom and heard the door close behind her.<p>

"I never knew this day would come." he said to her.

"Me neither." thank god she practiced her imitations of Ino.

"So are you gonna take off your clothes or will I have to do it?"

Tenten unzipped her dress revealing her black lingerie.

"I didn't know you wear black?"

"Well they say black makes you look sexier."

Neji kissed Tenten on the lips and entered his tongue in her mouth. She let out a small moan and started to take off his jacket. Neji began to untie her mask when she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it's best if I leave it on. You know to fit the mood."

Neji nodded and unclipped her bra.

* * *

><p>"Sai wait up." Sasuke called out.<p>

"It's alright Sasuke you can go back to your friends."

"But I don't want to."

Sai widened his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I've only known you for a day and I already feel this connection between us."

Sai smiled when Ino ran up to them.

"Have you guys seen Neji?"she said.

"No, not really." Sai said.

"We were supposed to have sex tonight and now I can't find him."

"You didn't have to tell us that but maybe he's already waiting for you." Sasuke said.

"No he can't, he would've told me by now."

Meanwhile Tenten and Neji were having the time of their lives. Neji kept banging Tenten till she couldn't see.

"Nhh. Neji, faster, harder, come on, come on." Tenten said with a moan.

"I'm cumming."

"Cum inside me baby."

Just as Neji was about to release it Ino dropped her mask.

"Oh my God." Ino said with her hand covering her mouth.

Tenten covered her breasts with the sheet.

"Ino? If your there then..." Neji violently removed Tenten's mask revealing who see really was.

Ino stormed out beforre she could find out it was Tenten

"I'm so sorry." Tenten said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Neji just gathered his clothes and went downstairs. Tenten started crying on the bed and was thinking about what she'd done. She slowly got up, put on her bra and underwear and zipped her dress back up.

"How could you do that to me?" Ino said.

"I swear I didn't know."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that bullshit? You cheated on me Neji!"

"But not on purpose."

"Whose the slut?" Ino said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said WHO'S THE SLUT?" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.

"It was-"

"Neji!" Tenten yelled. She ran into him only to find Ino as well.

"Don't tell me." Ino began to say. "It was her."

Neji looked down and Ino slapped him.

"You worthless piece of shit it's over between us, And as for you, get out of my sight. I don't ever want to speak to you, hear you, see you, or feel you in my presence ANY MORE. You ruined my personal life once but twice is one too many. GET OUT!"

To Be Continued...

Preview...

After an outburst Tenten is put in a very difficult situation. Meanwhile, Sasuke plans to seduce Sai with a very unbarring price.


	3. Chapter 3 I Want Your Sex

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 3 I Want Your Sex

Tenten walked out of the party and Sai followed her.

"Tenten what happened back there?" Sai asked.

"Something I should have never done. You go on and continue the party. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go make your move with Sasuke."

Sai went back to the party while Tenten walked home through the abandoned village.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what happened with Neji and Tenten?" Sasuke asked Sai.<p>

"No, but I know it was something she regretted."

Word of what happened was spreading like wildfire. Neji sat alone thinking to himself what he's done. Not only did he cheat on his girlfriend of 2 years, again but he also liked Tenten and didn't regret anything. All these thoughts ran through his head when Kiba approached him

"Hey dude." Kiba said handing him a beer.

"What I did. What I did was awful."

"What really did happen? I'm just hearing talk."

"Tenten tricked me into having sex with her while pretending to be Ino."

"Damn. So you guys...you know."

"Yeah, we did. And I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Do you regret it?"

Neji shook his head.

"You're not serious are you?"

Neji just stared at Kiba.

"Do you like Tenten bro?"

"That's the thing, I don't know anymore" Neji said.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke where are you bringing me?" Sai asked.<p>

Sasuke had his hands covering Sai's eyes.

"Wait we're almost there." Sasuke removed his hands to reveal a beautiful room with a huge view of the village up in lights.

"Oh wow." Sai said. "It's breath taking."

Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

"Sai I really like you. You do know that right?"

Sai blushed and Sasuke placed his hand on Sai's cheek. Sasuke lightly kissed Sai on the lips.

"I want to sleep with you." he said. "If you want to."

Sai nodded his head. Sasuke kissed him again but this time more passionate and deeper. Sasuke's tongue was exploring Sai's mouth. Sai was already getting hard just cause the kiss was so hot. Sasuke pushed Sai onto the bed and got on top of him.

"I want to do something with you if you don't mind." Sasuke said.

"Do anything you want with me."

Sasuke removed Sai's mask and his jacket. He didn't want to go through the hassle of unbuttoning Sai's shirt so he just ripped it off and took out some rope.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Sai asked.

"Don't worry"

Sasuke began to tie Sai's hands to the bed post. He then took out a blindfold and covered Sai's eyes. Sasuke began kissing Sai's neck. He started to rub Sai's member with his hand and felt that he was hard.

"Hard already? That's my boy." Sasuke said whispering in his ear. Sai bit his lip from feeling Sasuke breathe near his ear. Sasuke started to lick Sai's ear.

"Sasuke, wha-what are you doing?"

"Stop asking so many question." Sasuke said with Sai's ear in his mouth. Sasuke reached out to the floor and grabbed his cell phone. He turned off the volume and started to take pictures.

"Your so hot when you're struggling." he said.

Sasuke took Sai's pants off and started to lick his nipple. Sai moaned in pleasure as Sasuke bit it. Sasuke sucked on it and stopped. He unzipped his pants revealing his hard on.

"Open up" he said to Sai.

Sai did as he was told and Sasuke put his cock in his mouth.

"That's right, suck on my hard dick." Sasuke was taking pictures of Sai sucking his dick, while moaning with pleasure.

"Your so good Sai." he put his hand behind Sai's head and forced his dick deeper into Sai's throat.

"I'm gonna cum and I want you to swallow it all, ok?"

"mmm" Sai muffled. Sasuke came in his mouth and Sai swallowed some of it and coughed up the rest. Sasuke stroked Sai's hair.

"Your such a little slut. I told you to swallow all of it"

Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. He untied Sai's wrists and put a dog collar on his neck.

"Please don't tell me.." Sai began to say.

"Don't ask anymore questions!" Sasuke said tightening the collar on Sai's neck. He then attached a chain to it.

"Pull down your pants." Sai nervously took off his pants and tossed them on the floor "Look at your perfect hole. It looks perfect enough to fuck."

Sasuke began to lick Sai's hole and Sai began to scream in ecstasy.

"Aaahh Sasuke." he said.

"That's right say my name." Sasuke inserted one finger in Sai and he cried out in pain.

"I haven't even inserted two yet." Sasuke said.

"Please don't continue."

"Why?" Sasuke then inserted two fingers.

"Oh God Sasuke! Stop!"

Sasuke took them out and licked his fingers clean.

"I think your ready" Sasuke grabbed the chain and pulled it back and Sai moaned.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke slapped Sai's ass and Sai didn't enjoy it at all, Sasuke then slowly inserted his cock into Sai's entrance.

"Sasuke stop!" he yelled. Sai's tears rolled out of his blindfold and down his cheeks. Sasuke licked his tears off and told him not to worry. Sasuke continued pulling the chain back further in every thrust. Sai started to slowly bleed but that didn't stop Sasuke.

"Oh God Sai your so mutherfucking tight." Sasuke said with a moan.

Sai was then starting to feel ecstatic.

"Sasuke don't stop, pound me harder."

With just those words Sasuke fucked him harder in the ass making Sai cum in an instant. Sai collapsed on the bed and Sasuke pulled out. Sai was trying to catch his breath when Sasuke took off the blindfold and dog collar.

"You were a very good dog Sai. Next time we'll take things a bit further."

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed some of Sai's hair out of his sleeping face. He kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed.<p>

"I'm sorry Sai." Sasuke put on his clothes and left the room.

The party was still going on but it died down. Sasuke came downstairs only to find Naruto and Ino still around.

"Sasuke you're still here." Ino said with her heels in hand. Ino's hair was messed up and she took off her dress wearing only short shorts and a tank top.

"Is this party still going on?" Sasuke asked. Naruto bid his farewells and left.

"Well now it is. You and Sai are the only ones left at this party, where is Sai by the way?"

"He fell asleep upstairs in your room. I can wake him up if you want to."

"No it's ok. I'll just call up his parents and tell them he'll be staying here for tonight."

Sasuke kissed Ino on the cheek and walked out.

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the curtains waking Sai up. He was feeling dizzy and sick. He was hung over from drinking the night before. He sat up and saw that he was naked. He tried to stand up but his ass was in serious pain.<p>

"What the fuck happened last night?" he said to himself. The housekeeper then walked in.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said blushing. "I'll leave."

"No it's ok. I just have to ask you one question though. Where am I?"

"You're in the Yamanaka residence. Miss Ino decided to let you stay here since you passed out last night."

It was all starting to make sense to him.

"I think I should get going." Sai got out of the bed only to fall down.

"Mr. Sai should I call your parents so they can pick you up?" the housekeeper said in concern.

"NO!" he yelled. "I mean, I'll just call up a friend of mine and she'll come over."

The housekeeper nodded her head and left. Sai slowly picked himself up and plopped down on Ino's bed. He picked up his cell phone from the end table and dialed up Tenten.

"Hello?"

"Tenten it's me Sai."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Ino's house. I don't remember what happened last night."

"I'm sorry Sai, but I can't even though I wish I could."

"What? Why?"

Tenten sighed. "Because I did something bad last night."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was talking to Naruto and Neji about last night and about how awesome it was.<p>

"Dude how did you not know that was Tenten?" Naruto asked Neji.

"I swear to God she looked like Ino with her mask on."

"Well you still got it in. But seriously dude I feel bad for you, last time when I heard she got it in with someone she killed him."

"Your not serious are you Naruto?"

"Dead serious. Why do you think Ino hates her some much? The dude she slept with was one of her best friends."

Sasuke sat there in shock. He did not know any of this.

"Enough about Tenten." Neji said. "Sasuke did you do it?"  
>"Of course I did." Sasuke passed him the pictures of Sai blindfolded and tied up while being fucked.<p>

"Whoa dude." Naruto said. " I guess we all owe you 100 bucks. I'll call up Shikamaru to tell him. While I'm at it, Neji can you start scanning those pictures and send them to every person in school."

Neji nodded his head.

"Neji your seriously not going to do that are you?"  
>"Of course I am. Tenten's friends with him so this is my revenge." He said scanning the pictures.<p>

"Don't you think your hurting him not Tenten?"

"Don't tell me you fell for him. Dude are you gay?"

"No I'm not."

Naruto then walked next to Neji as he saw him typing in the e-mail addresses.

"So are you with us or against us?" Naruto said.

Sasuke put his hand over the mouse and pressed SEND,

To Be Continued...

Preview

Sai and Tenten have to deal with the aftermath of the party at school. How will they survive when everyone won't even look at them?


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Love in Konoha High School

Chapter 4 Aftermath

Sai woke up in the emptiness of his house. He took a shower and threw on a black t shirt, skinny jeans, and his biker boots. Sai entered the school only to get dirty looks from everyone he passed.

"Hey man whore!" a girl walked up to him and dumped a bottle of water on his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

She just walked away not saying one word. Sai went into the men's bathroom to wipe off the water from his face when a group of guys came up to him.

"What's up Faggot!" a muscular one said. They were wearing the school football sweaters and started to push him to a corner.

"What the hell do you want." Sai said with an attitude.

"What the hell do we want? We want you to shut the fuck up!" Then one of them put Sai's hands behind his back and handcuffed them. Then one of them blindfolded him.

"Isn't this how you like it? Being dominated? You're a real fag."

"Please stop" Sai said.

One of the guys just punched Sai in the face and ripped his shirt open. Suddenly the force against him stopped.

"Are you ok?" a calm and low voice said to him. Sai just nodded his head. The guy picked Sai up and took off the blindfold. In front of him stood a guy with wide brown eyes, short red hair, a red t shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"My name is Sasori." he said.

"My name is Sai." Sasori shook his hand. "I hope those jerks didn't hurt you." he said taking off the handcuffs with a bobby pin.

"Thank you." Sai said. "I should really get back to class."

"Ok it was nice meeting you."

Sai left the restroom and headed to class.

* * *

><p>When he entered the biology room everyone stared at him.<p>

"Listen class." Temari said. "I have to do something in the principal's office. I'll be back and I better not find you guys doing something stupid." She left leaving the class in silence.

"Sai what were you thinking?" Tenten whispered to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't be talking Tenten after you slept with MY BOYFRIEND!" Ino yelled.

"Can you just let that go?"

"No I can't it happened two days ago!"

"So Sai." Naruto began to say. "Did you like it missionary or doggy style?"

The class cracked up laughing.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Sasuke did it at Ino's party on Friday!"

Sai's eyes widened in shock.

"You told them?" he said to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked down with disappointment.

"Of course he did. He's the one who sent the photos." Naruto said.

Sai felt like someone sucked his soul through his mouth. Sai started to feel his eyes water.

"You didn't answer the question or did you like it when Sasuke fucked you until you bled? Do you know your a slut?"

Sai stood up and ran out.

"Why the fuck did you have to do that Naruto?" Tenten yelled.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up! Are you gonna kill Neji next?"

With those words Tenten got heated and jumped Naruto. She started hitting his head when he punched her on the cheek.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "You don't hit a women!"

Tenten just got up and left the classroom. Sasuke stood up when Naruto stopped him.

"Don't tell me you want to go after them? I mean they're not even your friends."

"Yes I am going after him." Sasuke was about to open the door.

"If you go through that front door your just as much as a fag as he is. Don't plan on showing your face here again."

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's alright your confused that's all. I can't blame you if Sai was on top of you like a flea on a dog." Naruto started to laugh. Sasuke opened the door and left.

"Are you kidding me? He'd rather be with them then us?"

Hinata also stood up and walked to the door.

"Hinata don't follow him. He's messing with your mind." Ino said to her.

Hinata just shook her head and walked out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking around in the empty halls trying to find Sai. When he entered the other side of the school he heard crying.<p>

"Sai?" In the far distance he saw Sai in fetal position in front of his locker.

"Sai." Sasuke ran up to him. "Sai, please talk to me."

"How could you tell them? Everyone in the school knows Sasuke." Sai sat up and hugged his knees. "Why'd you do that?"

Sasuke looked into Sai's eyes. "I don't know. I don't know why I did it, I guess cause of the money but" Sasuke began to cry. "Seeing you hurt like that. The money meant nothing."

Sai shook his head. He wiped Sasuke's tears from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sai. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's too late for that." Sai whispered.

Sasuke put his hand on Sai's cheek and pulled him close to his face.

"Go out with me." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke then kissed Sai on the lips.

"No, I'm sorry Sasuke but what you did was unforgivable." Sai stood up and left Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Tenten?" Hinata asked knocking on the stall door.<p>

"Hinata is that you?"

"Yeah it is. Listen what Naruto said was really cruel. He shouldn't have done that."

Tenten came out of the stall and saw Hinata standing next to it.

"But what about Ino? "

"She may be popular but she's not a true friend. I don't know what I was thinking leaving you for her."

Tenten smiled and hugged Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata."

Sai was walking through the hall when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Sai please talk to me."

Sai turned around and slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"You want to talk? Fine. What you did was low, rude, disgusting, and down right mean!"

"Any more adjectives?"

"No, an interjection. Leave!"

The bell rang and Sasuke pulled Sai into an empty classroom.

"Sai I know what I did was mean" Sasuke said. "But I had no choice."

"That's bullshit! I can't believe I actually thought you were nice."

Sai turned around when Sasuke embraced him.

"Please don't go." Sasuke whispered to him.

Sai broke from his embrace and looked at him.

"Why do you do this to me?" Sai asked.

Sasuke just looked at him. Sai then grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips.

"God I hate you." he said before kissing him again.

Sasuke picked him up and threw him on the teacher's desk. Sai then took off Sasuke's shirt and then his own. They broke away to breathe and looked at each other.

"Fuck me." Sai said panting.

Sasuke smiled and started to kiss his neck. Sai moaned in pleasure as Sasuke was unzipping his pants. Sai was scratching Sasuke's back with all the ecstasy he had building in him.

"Sasuke please."

Sasuke pulled off Sai's pants and surprisingly his underwear as well. Sasuke didn't want to wait so he just spat on his hand, lathered his dick and put it in Sai's hole.

"Aaahh Sasuke right there." he said.

Then a teacher entered the room and saw the two in their uncomfortable position.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault again." Sai whispered to Sasuke.<p>

They were sitting outside of Tsunade's office, she called them in and they went inside.

"Sai? Sasuke? It's only been two days and you guys are in trouble already."

"I'm really sorry Tsunade-sama. **Sasuke **here decided to have sex."

"Me? You were the one who told me to fuc-"

"I don't need to hear it." Tsunade said cutting in. "Point blank what you guys did was wrong. I'm not gonna do anything to you guys since it's only been a couple of days, but take this as a warning."

Sai looked dead at Sasuke.

"You guys are dismissed."

Sai and Sasuke stood up and left the office.

"What happened in that classroom stays between those four walls. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded and left. While walking somebody pushed Sai into a locker.

"What the hell man!" Sai yelled.

"Why don't you shut up, fag!"

Sai turned around in frustration when he bumped into a girl. Her books fell and Sai helped her pick it up.

"I'm so sorry. I keep bumping into people." Sai said. As he picked up her books he saw a folder that said "Konoha High School Report".

"This is yours I believe." When he passed it to her photos fell out. He picked them up and saw they were the photos of him and Sasuke. Sai looked at them angrily and grew furious.

"Do you think this is a joke! Using these photos to expose me!" Sai ripped up the photos and threw it at the girl.

"I paid top dollar for those photos!" she yelled.

"But you weren't the one who was humiliated!"

"But you didn't spend 100 bucks on photos."

Sai then slapped her. She looked at him in shock and he was in terror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Sai then ran away.

* * *

><p>Sai was walking home when Sasuke ran up to him.<p>

"Sai please talk to me and this time let's have a conversation and not jump into sex."

Sai stopped and turned around.

"I hate you Sasuke. I don't want you to come near me anymore. And I just realized that you knew I was drunk, you gave me drinks till I couldn't see straight."

"Sai please don't jump to conclusions-"

"You took advantage of me when I was most vulnerable. I'm sorry Sasuke but it's not gonna work out. Here." Sai passed Sasuke a paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a court hearing. I'm suing you for rape."

To Be Continued...

Preview

Sasuke and Sai are put in very difficult situations when the court hearing arrives. Tenten decideds to confront Neji about what happened at the party, while Sasori finds love.


	5. Chapter 5 Bring Me To Life

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 5 Bring Me To Life

"I'm suing you for rape"

Sai walked away leaving Sasuke in shock with the paper in hand.

"How could he do this to me? I don't deserve this." Sasuke crumpled the paper when Naruto walked up to him.

"Hey what's that?" He asked.

"Sai's suing me."

"For what? You haven't done anything to him, have you?"

"Of course I haven't he's just making me think I did." Sasuke said angrily.

"Well what is he convicting you for?" Naruto asked.

"Rape.."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I'm gonna sock that mutherfucker in the face."

"Hey man don't waste your breath on him. I promise you I'll get you the best lawyer."

* * *

><p>Tenten was walking down the street when she saw Neji.<p>

"I'm gonna be strong." she said to herself. "Neji I need to talk to you." She said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Why should I talk to you? You tricked me into having sex with you."

"I know what I did was wrong-"

"Damn right!"

"But I did it because I really-" Tenten started to blush.

"Hard to believe I'm still alive. I would've killed myself by now."

Tenten got angry and slapped Neji across his face.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up! You don't know the whole story so stop acting like you do!"

With that being said Tenten turned around and left. Neji put his hand over the red mark Tenten left on his cheek.

"The nerve of that guy. Sheesh!"

"Tenten." He said grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry about what I said. I've been stressed lately since Ino left me. I don't know what to do anymore. Without her I'm nothing." Neji started to cry and hugged Tenten.

"There, there Neji don't cry. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." she said hugging him back.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

><p>Sasori decided to help his art teacher Deidara clean up the art room after school. He didn't want to leave Deidara all alone to clean up the entire mess.<p>

"So I heard you killed someone." Deidara said breaking the silence.

"I panicked when they were going to jump me. I couldn't do anything else!"

"Sasori don't worry I'm not going to crucify you." Deidara said removing his glasses.

"I'm just tired of people fearing me. I'm human too you know, I have feelings."

"I understand Sasori. To tell you the truth I did something I'm not to proud of myself."

Sasori looked at him with his wide brown eyes.

"Years ago when I was your age I was in a gang. I would kill anybody who would come in the way of us. So one day I actually got arrested and spent 3 years in prison. I didn't know how to cope with it. I would think about every day and how my life was getting shorter and shorter. So when I came out I decided to become an art teacher and try not to lead my students in the same path."  
>Sasori walked up to Deidara.<p>

"Thank you sensei. I know what I did was wrong but that still can't change the fact of what these people at this school think about me. In their eyes I'm just a monster. A joke no more, no less." A tear rolled down Sasori's face.

"Hey don't cry Sasori. I think you're an amazing person no matter what people say."

"You really think so?"

Deidara nodded and Sasori looked at him. Deidara hugged Sasori and then stared into his eyes. He slowly began to inch into his lips when Sasori pushed him away.

"I'm sorry sensei but I can't do this." Sasori picked up his bag and left the classroom.

* * *

><p>The next day Sai and Sasuke had to take the day off for the court hearing. Sai stood in front of the mirror with his suit and tie.<p>

"If mom and dad saw me like this, they would be so disappointed with me. How could i just let Sasuke give me those drinks?"

Sai tried to think about what happened that night but all he got was fuzzy thoughts.

Sasuke on the other hand was already standing in front of the court house waiting for his lawyer. In the far distance Sasuke saw a guy walking towards him. The guy walked up to him and stook out his hand.

"Kyle Turneck. You must be Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke shook his hand. "Yes I am. So you're my lawyer?"

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki told me about your case and I must say, I believe you did nothing wrong. Don't worry kid I'll win you this case."

Sai then walked up to the two and just looked at them.

"So you must be Sai." Kyle said.

"Yes sir, that's right."

"Let me just say that-"

"Please" Sai said cutting in. "Save it for court, I don't have the time or energy to hear what any of you two have to say."

Sai walked in to the court house leaving Sasuke in rage.

* * *

><p>Sai sat at one end with his lawyer while Sasuke sat at the other end. The court room rose when the judge came in and sat when they were supposed to.<p>

"We will start with the Plaintiff and his lawyer's opening statement." The judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you see in front of you a poor innocent man. On the night of January 19th a tragedy happened. It was his rape and humiliation caused by Sasuke Uchiha. Not only was this poor man humiliated but torn apart. No man should deserve this injustice especially a boy who is only 18. So please support him in your decision." With that being said his lawyer sat back down next to a quiet Sai.

"Now may we hear the defendant's opening statement?"

"With pleasure your honor. My client Sasuke Uchiha is innocent no more no less." Kyle then sat down.

"Kyle, I thought you said you were the best lawyer in town. What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm just getting the crowd heated up."  
>After many questioning and explaining the story, Sai was called up to the stand.<p>

"Mr. Sai what were you doing on the night of Saturday January 19th?"

"I was attending Ino Yamanaka's masquerade party."

"But didn't you say that you didn't like Ino Yamanaka in the first place?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why were you attending her party?"

"Because Sasuke was there." Sai whispered.

"I need you to speak up."

"BECAUSE SASUKE WAS THERE!"

"But why would you care if Mr. Uchiha was there?"

"Because I've had a crush on him for 3 years and I finally wanted to hang out with him. There's no wrong in that."

"That's true but why did you ask him for drinks? But the bigger question is what are you doing drinking if the legal age is 21?"

Sai looked down and remained quiet.

"So if you didn't drink you wouldn't have been in the situation you were in. Mr. Uchiha would have left you alone."

"But why would he still sleep with me if he knew I was drunk? I'm pretty sure he knew I wasn't."

"But how do you know Mr. Sai. Can you recall anything that happened during sex?"

"No." he whispered.

"Well then how do you know that Mr. Uchiha wasn't drunk as well. You can't go around blaming other people for your wrong doing."

"But I do remember some events of what happened with the photos."

"Photos? What photos?" Kyle said in a panicked voice.

"Your honor if I may?" Sai's lawyer said.

The judge shook her head and he passed her the photos. She looked at every photo, each with a more reveling image.

"I believe I've seen enough."

Sai put his hands on his face and started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Has the ladies and gentleman of the jury reached their decision?"<p>

"Yes" a woman said standing up. "We find the defendant not guilty."

Sai's eye widened in shock as Kyle was dancing happily. Sai got up and left the room Sasuke followed him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be joining Kyle and dance."

"Sai I never got a chance to apologize to you about that night."

"Don't bother Sasuke. You won the case, you're getting your money what more do you want?"

"I just want your forgiveness."

"You will never get my forgiveness even if I die tomorrow. I hate you Sasuke and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Sai walked away.

* * *

><p>Sai arrived at his house and took off his suit. He took a shower and as soon as he came out there was a knock on his door.<p>

"I'm coming." he said. He opened the door only to find Sasuke standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke put his hands on Sai's cheeks and kissed him.

"You don't have to forgive me but I'm sorry Sai for everything that I've done. If I could change it I would, I never meant to hurt you."

Sasuke took his hands off Sai's cheeks and turned his back. Before he was going to walk away Sai embraced him from behind.

"I forgive you Sasuke" he said.

Sasuke put his hands over Sai's.

"Please stay with me for the rest of the day." Sai said

Sasuke turned around and kissed Sai on his forehead.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Tenten sat on Neji's couch sipping on the tea he served her.<p>

"So we're just gonna put this behind us right?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, but there is something I've been dying to say to you."

Neji sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

"Tenten, I've liked you for so long. When those rumors spread that I had a crush on you they were true. The truth is Tenten I really like you. Tenten I love you."

Neji was about to kiss her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry Neji but I can't be some rebound. I know you miss Ino very much but you don't have to use me to get over her."

"Tenten I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah Neji and I can really talk to the dead. Listen I know what I did was wrong but that's because I've liked you ever since you arrived at that school. But you dated Ino you even said she was your one and only. How can I believe that you like me?"

Neji then kissed her.

"Is that enough for you? Tenten I'm not lying to you. I do like you but I also love Ino."

"So this gonna be like a Craig and John Paul crap where our relationship has to be a secret?"

Neji nodded his head.

"Good then I'm not gonna be a part of it. I'm not a toy where you can play with me and drop me when you feel like it."

"Tenten-"

"No Neji, I don't need you." she stood up and left his apartment.

"How come he keeps doing this to me? I never deserved this from anybody." As the elevator door opened she bumped into Ino.

"What are you doing coming out of Neji's house?" Ino asked in a cold voice.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hook up with him so you can have him all you want."

"I don't want your leftovers. So you can keep him I have no intentions of being with him."

"Really? So why did you ask me why I was coming out of his house. Why do you have roses and most especially why do you have a trench coat on?"

"That isn't any of your business!" she yelled.

Tenten violently opened Ino's trench coat revealing the sexy outfit she had on.

"And you call me a slut." Tenten said closing the coat. "Go ahead try to seduce him. He won't stop liking me!" Tenten gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Ino asked.

"Just have sex with him. I don't care" Tenten entered the elevator and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Sasori felt so weird helping Deidara clean the classroom. He couldn't stop looking at him even though he was a teacher.<p>

"Sasori you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to try to kiss you."

"That's why I find it odd."

"Find what odd? Me trying to kiss you?"

"No, you haven't tried doing it again."

"Why would you want me to force you into something you don't want to do? I just find it abusive."

"I'm sorry Mr. Deidara it's just that I usually find myself in situations like that."

"Well don't worry. I was actually beating myself up yesterday. A teacher shouldn't be liking his students it's just so weird." he said with a chuckle.

Sasori smiled.

"Hey you smiled."

"I'm sorry does it look weird?" he said slightly blushing.

"No, you should do it more often, you look...nice."

Sasori smiled and Deidara smiled back.

"You see doesn't that feel better?" Deidara said.

"Your right I actually feel...relieved."

* * *

><p>Sai changed into his clothes and went into the living room. Sasuke was sitting on the couch waiting for Sai to come back.<p>

"You're still here?" Sai asked.

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you here alone."

Sai smiled. "Thanks for thinking about me but you really don't have to stay here."

"Don't worry I'll stay until your parents get home."

"Parents? What parents?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

To Be Continued...

Preview

Sasuke learns about Sai's past. Naruto tries to win over Sakura, while. Sasori makes a big decision.


	6. Chapter 6 Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 6 Tell Me Something I Don't Know

"Parents? What parents?" Sai said

"Wait you don't have parents?"

"They passed away several years ago. I've been living here alone ever since."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"How long has it been since they've passed away?"

"About 7 years."

"You've been alone since 11? Did you ever plan on going into an orphanage?"

"I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in a miserable place. So can you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

Sasuke hugged him. "Sure why not, I'll just call my brother and tell him I'm staying here."

"Thanks Sasuke, but I don't want to have sex I just want...comfort."

Sai woke up and saw Sasuke asleep next to him.

"Hey" Sai whispered. "Sasuke wake up we have to go to class. Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning Sai."

"We have to get to school sleepy head if not we're gonna be late."

"Do we have to go to school?"

:"We took a day off yesterday." Sai got up and threw a towel at Sasuke.

When they arrived at school they let go of each other's hands.

"Nobody can know what's going on between us." Sasuke whispered into Sai's ear.

"I understand."

With that being said Sasuke walked away. Tenten ran up to Sai.

"Hey are you and Sasuke together?" she asked

"Kind of sort of. You know I wouldn't call it official."

"I'm so happy for you guys. You should really start going out on dates I know some really good places."

"Thanks Tenten."

"No problem, you are my friend after all." she said smiling.

Sai then saw Sasori in the far distance.

"Hey Sasori!" he cried out.

Sasori then came up to him. "Hi Sai how have you been? Have those guys given you anymore problems?"

"No, I actually haven't seen them since Monday so, I'm glad."

Sasori looked at his watch. "Crap I have to go. I need to tell one of my teachers something."

"Ok nice meeting you Sasori." Tenten said.

Sasori entered the art room and saw Deidara preparing his things for the day.

"Um Mr. Deidara-sama." Sasori said.

"Ah Sasori. What are you doing here it's pretty early."

"I actually came to tell you something."

Deidara took off his glasses and sat down on his chair. "I'm all ears."

"I can't help you after school."

"I understand. I know you were uncomfortable the other day I can't blame you."

"It's just you know I don't want anybody finding out that you almost kissed a student. I don't want you to lose your job." Sasori said looking down.

"I'm really grateful that you would actually think about my job."

"That's why..."

"That's why what?" Deidara asked.

"I dropped out of your class." Sasori said with a smile

"What?"

"I was thinking about you for those past two days and I really like you Deidara."

Deidara was shocked.

Sakura was in class looking over her notes, when Naruto looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Telling you to stop reading over my shoulder!"

"Come on Sakura, You don't have to be like that either." Naruto said hugging her from behind.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

Then Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and she blushed.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"Hi Sasuke. Where were you last night you were supposed to meet me at my house for our study date."

Sasuke forgot about that. He was so busy keeping Sai company the night before.

"I'm sorry Sakura I had to do something last night."

"It's ok can we study tonight?" she asked.

"I can't I have to do something else tonight too." he said.

"Ok thanks though." she looked down in disappointment.

"Sakura shut down?" Naruto said to her.

"Why don't you shut up Naruto."

Then Temari came into class.

"Good morning class." Temari said. "Did you guys do your homework last night cause I'm going to pick it up."

The class took out their homework except for Sai and Sasuke.

"Sai and Sasuke do you have an explanation on why you don't have your homework?"

Sai and Sasuke just looked at each other.

"Um I was busy last night." Sai said.

"So was I." Sasuke said agreeing.

Sakura looked at them and found it very odd.

"Is it me Naruto or does it look like there's something going on between them?" she whispered to him.

"Well they did sleep with each other last week."  
>"I know that but like it looks like they're together."<p>

"How about this, I'll help you find out if you go out on a date with me."

Sakura looked at him with an odd look.

"You're so lucky that I'm itching to find out what's going on between them. Fine I'll go on a date with you."

"Yes." Naruto said making a fist with his hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Deidara looked down at his work.

"Is something the matter Mr. Deidara?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine Kiba don't worry. try to finish your work." Deidara looked at the empty seat where Sasori used to sit.

"I can't keep this feeling inside of me anymore." he said in his mind.

The period was over and the bell rang. The students gathered up their things and left the classroom. Deidara left the class and walked to Sasori's next class which was American History. He waited outside the classroom when Sasori then came up behind him.

"Deidara sensei? What are you doing here in history?" Sasori asked.

"I was actually waiting for you."

The bell rang and the hallway was empty.

"I have to get to class now." Sasori said.

"I'll just tell your teacher that you were with me." Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and led him outside the school.

"Mr. Deidara I can't be outside of the school. I'll get in trouble."

"Sasori please hear me out."

"What is this all about? Is this about me dropping out of your class? I mean you said yourself that you don't care."

"But Sasori, I do care. I can't keep this to myself anymore."

"Keep what?" Sasori asked in frustration. Deidara then kissed Sasori on the lips.

"Sasori, I want to date you."

Sasori looked at him with a shocked look. Deidara then gave him a smile. Sasori grabbed the back of Deidara's neck and kissed him again.

Sai was sitting with Tenten and looked at Sasuke.

"Sai can you come back to Earth." she said.

"I'm sorry Tenten it's just I want to be with Sasuke but all he cares about is his reputation."

"I understand Sai. I'm dealing with the same thing. All that Neji cares about is his rep as the quarterback but he's still a cheater."

"Wait, Neji? Since when do you care about him?" he said.

"It's a long story I'll explain it later."

Sakura approached Sai and Tenten.

"Hey Sai." she said. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"Well you see I need a study date for tonight so can you come over to my house?"

"I wish I could but I can't Sakura. I have something to do tonight."

"Weird because Sasuke told me the same thing today. Isn't it strange how you two have the same answer?"

"No it's not. It's just a coincidence."

"Say what you want Sai but I'm sure there's something going on." she walked away.

"You shouldn't pay any mind to her. She's just an instigator."

"I'm not going to. She just wants me to admit that I'm dating Sasuke."

Little did he know that Sakura was only a couple of feet away from him.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Deidara." Sasori said. "Shit I forgot I had classes."

"Why don't we go on our date right now?" he said.

"You mean cut school? Aren't you a teacher? Don't you have to teach?"

"I don't want to waste time without you."

Sasori smiled. "You're so sweet." he said.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not hungry so you don't have to worry about that."

"Come on I won't bite."

"That's really sweet but I really think we should really get back to class. I don't want to be marked absent."

"Ok your right. Are you available this weekend though?" Deidara asked.

Sasori slightly blushed. "Yes I am."

Deidara held his hand out and Sasori held it.

"I'll just tell them you were with me so don't worry Sasori."

Sasori put his head down and smiled. Deidara looked up as Sasori leaned on him.

After school was over Sai and Tenten paid a visit to an erotic shop.

"Can I ask you why we're here?" Tenten said.

"I told you already. Me and Sasuke are officially a couple. He likes it rough so might as well."

"God you didn't have to say that to me."

Sai giggled. "I think I have the perfect plan for tonight."

Tenten gave him an odd look. "I don't like where this is going."

"Oh come on Tenten I'm just trying to have fun."

"A little too much fun."

Then Neji walked into the store.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. You must be cool with Ino now that you're in here. Did she sleep with you like I told her to?"

"You told her to do that to me?" he said shocked.

"Relax I didn't say anything. She appeared at your apartment when I was leaving. I knew she was going to seduce you so I didn't care."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Well for your information things went well. She lost her virginity to the man she always wanted."

"Well good. You can fuck her all you want but I know for a fact that when you look at her you see me."

Neji blushed.

"That's what I thought." Tenten said. "The truth is, Neji, your nothing but an actor. You look and play the part but it just hides who you really are, a lying, cheating, whore."

Neji then slapped Tenten across the face. Sai then ran up to Tenten.

"Tenten are you alright?" Sai looked dead at Neji. He then went up to him and punched him.

"You can insult me all you want, but never lay a hand on Tenten. Do us a favor. Tell Naruto and the rest of your gang to leave us alone cause I don't have time for this shit."

Sai picked up Tenten and left the store.

Sasuke entered his apartment and it was pitch dark. He closed the door behind him and couldn't see a single thing in front of him.

"Who the hell turned off all the lights?" he said to himself.

Then the lights turned on but were very dim.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said.

Sai then came out from the corner with a long trench coat on and a hood.

"Don't worry Sasuke it's just me." Sai said.

"Oh thank god. You scared me for a moment there."

"I actually wanted to give you a surprise."

Sai slowly unbuttoned the coat and took off the hood. Sai was wearing a long sleeved maid outfit with a black pigtail wig and black knee high socks with black Mary Jane's.

"Do you like it Sasuke?" he said blushing.

"Like it? I love it." Sasuke went up to Sai and grabbed his waist. "You look really hot."

Sasuke kissed Sai and deepened the kiss. They were French kissing and while Sasuke slowly placed Sai on the couch. He started to put his hand under Sai's dress when the door opened.

"Wow bro. Can you get any more perverted?"

Preview

Sasuke's brothers are in town but what if one of them takes interest in Sai?


	7. Chapter 7 Brother

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 7 Brother

"Wow bro, can you get anymore perverted?"

Madara and Itachi stood in front of the door looking at Sasuke and Sai.

"Madara? Itachi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be living somewhere else?" Sasuke said getting off of Sai. Sai sat up putting one hand on his chest and the other to hold down his dress.

"Well bro, we got evicted. We forgot to pay the rent so many times that they kicked us out." Itachi said.

"Why don't you guys find another place to live in?"

"Why don't you be a good brother and let us bunk here for a while. I already see you have house cleaning." Madara said put his arm around Sai. "How are you cute stuff?"

Sai just blushed.

Itachi gently grabbed Sai's hand.

"Please excuse my brother. They both can sometimes be a pain. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha. That's my idiotic brother Madara Uchiha and who might you be?"

Sai didn't know if he should fake himself out of this situation cause he didn't know what Sasuke would do.

"My name is Samantha. Samantha Hayworth." Sai said in a high pitch voice.

"Whoa Sasuke you've got an American on your hands." Madara said.

"Yea, whatever." Sasuke grabbed Sai's arm and led him to his room. Before he could enter Itachi grabbed Sai's other arm.

"Brother I don't think you should bring this poor soul into your room. From the display that you put on earlier it practically looked like rape."

Sasuke let go of Sai's arm and Itachi led him in the kitchen.

"You know if you don't like what Sasuke does to you, you should just say something instead of staying shut." Itachi passed Sai a glass of water. "So how long have you been working for my brother?"

"Not long only a couple of weeks."

"And he's already putting his hands on you? Sometimes I worry about him. Just last week he was sued by this kid who claimed he raped him."

Sai's eyes opened in shock.

"What's wrong? Do you know the guy?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I do. He's a really cool guy but he was wrong about Sasuke. He even told me that Sasuke's a great guy."

"Well I can't argue with that."

Madara then came into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're just talking Madara, that's all."

Madara just gave Itachi a fresh smile. "Whatever you say Itachi."

Itachi punched Madara on the top of his head. "Stop thinking sick thoughts brother!"

"Jeez can you hit me softer next time." Madara said rubbing his head.

Sai giggled at his remark.

"You think that's funny house cleaner?" Madara said.

"No, I don't Mr. Uchiha sir."

Madara just placed his hand on Sai's head and messed up his hair.

"Did you know that your cute?"

Sai blushed at his remark. "Thank you." he said in a low voice.

Sasuke then entered the kitchen. "Why are you trying to pick up my maid?" he said to Madara.

Madara then hugged Sai. "Don't worry she's fine. I haven't done anything to her, yet."

Sasuke grew furious and grabbed Sai away from Madara's embrace.

"Why don't you leave him, I mean her alone."

Itachi just sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to this family." He said to himself.

Madara then picked up Sai bridal style and ran off with him.

"Madara! Get back here!" Sasuke was about to run after him but Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke don't worry. He'll be back to drop her off. He won't do anything to her."

Itachi loosened his grip and Sasuke cooled down.

* * *

><p><p>

Madara and Sai ended up at a park and he put Sai down.

"I'm sorry that I took you away like that." He said.

"It's ok Madara but it's really embarrassing to be out in public with a maid's uniform."

Madara laughed. "I think you look really cute no matter where you go."

"Crap, he's making the moves on me." Sai thought to himself. "How come the Uchiha's have to move so fast?"

Sai smiled at his remark.

"I swear when I first laid eyes on you my heart skipped a beat." Madara said lifting Sai's head up.

"Listen Madara, I think you're really nice but-"

Madara looked into Sai's eyes. He then kissed him on the lips.

"Oh crap what do I do? I'm kissing Sasuke's brother but it feels great. I mean he kisses just like Sasuke. Shit is that his tongue?" Sai said in his mind.

Madara then started to slowly put his hand under Sai's dress but he stopped him.

"We shouldn't do this in public Madara."

"You're right. We should go to a hotel."

"No. I don't mean now. I mean we should take it slow. I don't want to rush into things so quickly."

"I guess you have a point. I'll bring you back to Sasuke's house. He must be worried about you by now."

Madara picked up Sai and brought him back home.

* * *

><p>Sai and Madara arrived back at Sasuke's house. Sasuke grabbed Sai and dragged him to his room.<p>

"What the hell did he do to you?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

"He didn't do anything to me. He just took me to the park and we talked."

Sasuke looked at him. "I know you're hiding something from me, Sai and I'm going to find out soon."

Sai sighed and took off his wig.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"I'm going to bed."

"In my house? Don't you want to go to yours? Won't your parents-" Sasuke stopped at mid-sentence. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. I understand you didn't mean to say that."

Sai proceeded to taking off his dress. He unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. Sasuke looked at Sai all mesmerized.

"Like what you see?" Sai asked.

"Why do you like to tease me Sai?"

Sai smiled at Sasuke. Just about when Sasuke was going to kiss Sai, Itachi knocked on the door.

"Hey brother, dinner's ready."

"Are you going to bed without dinner?" Sasuke asked Sai.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be alright, just go on and eat without me."

Sasuke left the room and Sai sat on the bed.

"What am I going to do about Madara?"

"Samantha is going to bed without dinner?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. She said that she's not hungry so she went to sleep instead."

"That's a shame. She should get enough energy for tomorrow." Madara said.

* * *

><p><p>

Sai sat up from Sasuke's bed and looked at him.

"How many times do I have to wake him up?" Sai said to himself. Sai lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips, waking him up.

"Morning." Sasuke said stretching.

"We have to go to school. It's Friday then we have the whole weekend to ourselves." Sai stood up and went into the bathroom. He entered the shower when he heard someone come in.

"So Sasuke you decided you wanted to join me?" Sai said seductively

"Why would I want to join you?"

Sai heard that voice before. He opened the shower curtain and saw Madara brushing his teeth. Sai was shocked and Madara just looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Sai just closed the curtain and sat in the tub.

"Oh crap" Sai said.

Madara left the bathroom and went into Sasuke's room.

"Yo, bro. There's a weird dude in your shower."

"A weird dude?" Then Sasuke remembered that Sai was in the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"He's a friend of mine. He decided to bunk with me since he had nowhere to go."

"Ok I understand. Speaking of, where's Samantha?"

"She had to go home late last night but she'll be back after school." Sasuke said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

Sasuke just smiled even though inside he wanted to punch Madara square in the face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that my brother likes you?" Sasuke said.<p>

"He doesn't like me, he likes Samantha."

"It's the same thing Sai. Why couldn't you just tell them the truth?"

"Because I don't think I should've told them that their brother's dating a dude."

"Thanks Sai."

"No problem. As long as I'm Samantha nothing can go wrong." Sai said with a smile.

"Don't jinx it. Oh and if any of my brother's lay a hand on you, just tell me and I'll punch them in the face."

Little did Sasuke know that Madara has already laid his hands on Sai. They proceeded to their biology class and sat down at their desks.

"How long can I keep up this charade?" Sai said to himself. He looked at Sasuke and he smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back.

"Do you guys want to share something with the class?" Temari said.

"No Ms. Temari-sama." Sai said blushing.

"Good then continue taking out your homework or were you busy last night again?"

"Crap." Sai said.

"Something wrong Mr. Sai.?" Temari said.

"Would it sound better if I said that I did it?"

"No it wouldn't. Sai you need to get your act together or you'll become like Shikamaru and fail this class."

Sai looked down. "I promise I'll make it up for tomorrow."

"You better Mr. Sai."

**Preview**

Things go awry when Sai still pretends to be Samantha.


	8. Chapter 8 Sensual Seduction

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 8 Sensual Seduction

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things.

"Sai you haven't spoken to me all day today. What's wrong?" Tenten asked walking up to him.

"I'm sorry Tenten my mind's been somewhere else."

"It's alright. It's just that I've been worried about you. You didn't answer my text message last night and-" Before she could finish her sentence Neji passed by.

"You should go talk to him." Sai said to her.

Tenten just looked at him. "You can't be serious?"

"Tenten you shouldn't make the mistake I did when I sued Sasuke. Just talk to him and get it over with."

Tenten thanked Sai and ran after Neji.

"Neji." Tenten said.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Why did you slap me? Was that actually necessary?"

Neji looked down and blushed. "I'm so sorry Tenten; I didn't mean to do that to you."

Tenten smiled. "It hurt like hell but I guess I can accept your apology. Thank you though for apologizing to me."

Tenten then walked away.

* * *

><p>Sai arrived at Sasuke's house and dropped his keys on the table.<p>

"Weird that nobody's here yet. I wonder where Sasuke is, he should be here by now."

Sai's cell phone rang and it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke where are you?"

"I'm sorry Sai, I won't be home. My parents wanted me to check something out for them so I'm taking my private jet to China. I won't be back till tomorrow morning but I'll be there so we can walk to school together."

"Okay." Sai said disappointed.

"Are you alright Sai? You don't sound great."

"No it's nothing Sasuke-kun. Can't wait to see you tomorrow morning." With that being said Sai hung up on Sasuke. He stood in the hallway till he heard footsteps approaching the door. Sai ran into Sasuke's room and closed the door.

"Hello? Samantha are you here?" Madara said.

"Yeah I'm just changing."

Madara blushed. Meanwhile, Sai was changing quickly into his maid outfit and fixed his wig.

He came out and saw Madara wearing a red sleeveless shirt showing off the same tattoo Sasuke had and black skinny jeans.

"Hey Samantha. My brothers won't be back till tomorrow they had to go to Hong Kong to do something." Madara said.

"I know Sasuke called me not to long ago."

"I decided not to go cause I know my brother was going to leave you alone here."

Sai looked down. "How could Sasuke just leave me here and not even ask me if I wanted to go?" Sai said in anger. Madara walked up to him and hugged him.

"I know you're really angry now Samantha but I promise I'll give you comfort."

Sai started to blush and hugged him back. Madara was taken aback by this. Sai separated from the hug and looked at Madara.

"What's wrong?" Madara said. Sai tiptoed and kissed Madara on the lips. Madara backed away and looked at him.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Oh my god Mr. Madara-san. I didn't mean to do that to you."

Madara lifted Sai's head up and kissed him again. Madara led Sai to Sasuke's room. He threw Sai on the bed and took off his shirt. He went on top of Sai and kissed him while undoing Sai's dress. Sai then stopped him.

"Madara." he said nervously clenching his chest

"Samantha what's wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

Sai looked away and blushed. "What if I told you I'm not who you think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

Sai sighed and then Madara took Sai's hand off his chest and ripped open the dress revealing Sai's bare chest.

"I'm so sorry." Sai said.

Madara got off of Sai and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why would you lie to me? I didn't think you'd be that type of person."

"Madara." Sai said in sadness.

Madara then started to laugh. "You really got me there. What's your real name?"

Sai carefully removed his wig and put it on the night stand. "My name's Sai."

"Sai. What a nice name. I'm sorry I got on top of you like that. I didn't mean to, I mean you're just so beautiful."

Sai blushed. "Thank you but I'm a guy."

"I know. I'm bisexual. We all are."

Sai widened his eyes in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Me and my brothers are bi but that doesn't stop our parents from choosing our fiancées."

Sai felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"That's why Itachi and Sasuke left to China. They had to meet up with them in order to prepare for the ceremony. Didn't Sasuke tell you that?" Madara said.

"No, he didn't. He didn't say a word to me about that. So why aren't you in Hong Kong?"

"Well I decided not to get married until I found the perfect man or women so I left her. My parents weren't pleased but I was."

Sai was trying to wrap his head around the situation. "Why would he do that to me?" he asked himself.

"Sai are you ok?" he asked.

Sai just wanted to forget about his problem so he leaned in closer to Madara and sat on his lap. Madara put his hands on Sai's waist as Sai's lips slowly brushed up against Madara's.

"You're really hot." Madara whispered. Sai smiled and kissed him. They deepened the kiss and Madara put his tongue in Sai's mouth. Sai moaned in pleasure as Madara's tongue explored Sai's mouth. They separated leaving a trail of salivation between their mouths as they panted.

"Madara, I'm so hard right now." Sai said in pleasure. "I want you to..." Sai bit his lip innocently.

"I know what you want," Madara took Sai and placed him on the bed. He took off Sai's dress and saw that he was commando.

"Were you expecting something to happen Sai?" Madara said. He bent down and put Sai's dick in his mouth.

"Aaah Madara-sama."

"Please just call me Madara." Sai nodded his head as Madara continued to give him head. Sai put his hand on Madara head and the other one in his mouth. Sai never felt this much pleasure in his life. Madara licked Sai's shaft as it leaked pre-cum. He flipped Sai over and put him doggy style. Sai gasped.

"Just trust me Sai." Madara then licked Sai's entrance. Sai moaned in pleasure as he ducked his head.

"Oohh Madara like that." he said. Madara kept licking him and placing his fingers inside.

"So you've been doing this on your own."

Sai bit his lip to hold back his moans.

"It's not healthy to hold back those moans. Come on baby, let it all out."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh" Sai said cumming all over the bed.

"Mmm That's right baby."

"I'm sorry." he said panting.

Madara sat up and went to edge of the bed. "Sai I'm not going to fuck you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable doing something you're not used to."

Sai got up and sat on Madara's lap again.

"But I want you to." Sai then put Madara's dick in his entrance.

"Madara you're so big." Sai then began riding Madara slowly and then picked up the pace.

"Come on baby. Harder." Sai said. With just those words Madara was pounding Sai harder.

"Come on Sai let's cum together." Madara said. Sai nodded and they both released their seed.

Madara pulled out of Sai and licked cum off of Sai's entrance.

"Wow." Sai said panting. Madara then kissed Sai.

"I need to take a shower." Madara said. He stood up and left Sai lying down. Madara entered the shower and let the water trickle down his back.

"I can't believe I just had sex with a dude for the first time." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I never knew it could be this fun." Then he heard the bathroom door open.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you." Sai said.

"No, I don't mind at all."

Sai entered the shower and embraced Madara from behind.

"Thank you Madara for providing me the comfort I needed."

Madara put his hands on top of Sai's and closed his eyes. Sai lightly pecked Madara's back.

* * *

><p>Sai decided it would be best if he and Madara should sleep in separate rooms. Sai slept in Sasuke's room while Madara slept on the couch. Sasuke and Itachi then walked into the apartment.<p>

"Sai I'm back." He said. He saw Madara sleeping on the couch and threw his duffle bag on him.

"Welcome back brothers." He said sarcastically.

"You didn't do anything to Sa-Samantha, did you?" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I already know."

"Know? About what?" Sasuke said playing dumb.

"I know that Samantha is actually Sai."

"How would you know that?" Sasuke said in frustration.

"He just told me. Nothing else happened if you're assuming anything." Madara said glaring back at Sasuke.

"The tension is so strong you can cut it with a knife." Itachi said cutting in.

Sai came out of Sasuke's room with nothing but Madara's shirt on.

"Hey Madara-"Sai looked at Sasuke and Itachi in shock.

"Sai, don't tell me." Sasuke said.

"What? No, no, I didn't do anything with Madara I swear. I would never do that to you."

"Sasuke what is he talking about?" Itachi said.

Sai blushed and Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"Sai and I are dating." Sasuke said.

"I knew this day was going to come. It's just that I thought you were going to be the first one out." Itachi said.

Sasuke just gave him an odd look and Itachi sighed. "Sasuke we're all bisexual. So it's cool if you find a dude hot or whatever you think about them."

Sasuke sighed with relief.

"Come on Sai, we have to go to school."

Sai went to the room and closed the door. He looked at the torn maid uniform and took it off the hanger.

"Sasuke can't know what happened between us." Sai stuffed the uniform in his book bag.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sai said confused.

"Are you sure Sai that nothing happened while I was gone?"

"Sasuke, would I ever lie to you?"

Sasuke looked at Sai's innocent eyes and kissed him.

"You're right Sai, I don't know what I was thinking questioning you."

Sasuke hugged Sai.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sai said to himself.

Preview

Sai tries to hide his affair from Sasuke. Meanwhile, Shikamaru tries to woo Temari and Tenten and Neji debut their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9 Secret

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 9 Secret

Shikamaru was once again asleep in class.

"Shikamaru why can't you just stay awake for one day?" Temari said.

"Hmm...Nope." Shikamaru said half asleep.

Temari slammed a text book on his desk.

"Jeez lady why don't you just drop the book on my head while you're at it."

Temari got mad and actually dropped the book on his head.

"That's abuse!" he yelled.

"And you think me having to deal with you every day isn't."

Shikamaru glared at her.

"Why don't you do me a favor Shikamaru, if you don't want to be here with me then switch classes."

"Then maybe I will!" Shikamaru then stormed out of class.

Temari sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that kid's head. So who wants to continue reading the paragraph?"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino were walking in the hallway. They were heading to their next period class, English.<p>

"I wonder what was up with Shikamaru today." Sakura said to Ino.

"I don't know Sakura but he wasn't in the greatest mood." Then Shikamaru bumped into Ino and continued walking.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ino said.

"Come on let him go. So what's been going on between you and Neji?"

Ino blushed. "We actually hooked up the other day."

'Oh. So how are you guys doing now?"

"Well hopefully we can get further then where we were. I forgave him about everything he did. I mean how can I hate him if he thought it was me?"

"That's true. I'm so happy about you guys. You guys are like such a cute couple." Sakura said with a smile.

Tenten was eavesdropping on Ino and Sakura and went to Neji.

"Hey Tenten what's up." He said. She just grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him in front of Ino. Ino just looked at them in shock. Tenten separated from him and grabbed his arm. She turned around and took her tongue out at Ino. She then walked away with Neji.

"Tenten what was that about?"

"Ino was saying to Sakura that you guys were together. I mean if she tells Sakura then she'll tell everybody."

"Tenten, if she tells everybody those lies I'll just tell everyone that the person I really like is you not Ino."

Tenten smiled as Neji put her hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that teacher would do that to me." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.<p>

He passed by the teacher's lounge and saw Temari and Gaara talking.

"Gaara I don't know what to do anymore."

"About what?"

"About Shikamaru. Now he's planning to switch classes and I don't want to give up on him so quickly."

"Well why don't you tell him that."

"A teacher can't profess their love to a student. It's just wrong and all types of it."

"But he's 18 Temari he's not a minor and you're only 20."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own teacher had a crush on him but he thought she hated him since he sleeps in her class every day. Well his plan paid off, not only did he get Temari's attention but he also got her heart. Shikamaru put on a sly smile.

"Now I'm gonna make her fall for me more."

* * *

><p>"Tenten can I speak to you in private?" Sai said to Tenten.<p>

"Yeah sure. Neji please excuse me." Tenten stood up from the table and Sai led her outside of the lunchroom.

"Tenten I made a huge mistake."

"Sai, what's wrong?"

Sai began to cry. "Tenten I cheated on Sasuke."

"Oh honey." Tenten hugged Sai as he cried on her shoulder.

Sasuke then came over to Tenten and Sai.

"Sai, what happened? Did someone do something to you?"

Sai lifted his head and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"No Sasuke-kun. It's just I got a really bad grade on one of my tests so it just hit me hard."

Sasuke hugged Sai. "Don't get so worked up. It's only one bad grade it's not like it's gonna happen again."

Tenten just looked at Sai. Sai separated from Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke. I promise you that it won't happen again."

Sasuke was confused. "Why does it matter what I think?" he said.

"Don't worry about it."

Tenten grabbed Sai's arm and led him in front of her locker.

"Sai you can't lie to Sasuke."

"I know but just like Sasuke said, It's not going to happen again. I cheated on him only once and that was because he's getting married."

"Wait, what?" Tenten said shocked.

"Sasuke has a fiancée in Hong Kong and he didn't tell me anything."

"Oh my god. How long was he planning to keep this huge secret away from you?"

"I don't know but I only slept with Madara out of anger." He said.

"Madara? You slept with the singer of METAL IMPACT?"

Sai was taken aback. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Sai you've got to be kidding me. Out of all people why him a lot of people said that he's a dick."

"That's where you're wrong Tenten. He's just as sweet as Sasuke."

Tenten just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sai entered the apartment and threw his book bag on the floor.<p>

"Welcome back home Sai." Madara said sitting on the couch.

"Madara why are you still here?"

"I said I was going to be bunking here for a while. Oh by the way your boyfriend isn't coming early today again. Mommy and daddy dearest needed them to do something important for them. He'll be back before 8 though."

Madara went up to Sai and put his hands on Sai's waist.

"So that gives us enough time to continue where we left off." He said whispering in Sai's ear.

Sai lightly pushed Madara away.

"This isn't right." Sai said. "Think about Sasuke."

"Why should I? What he's doing to you now is hurting more then what you did to him. He's getting married Sai and he didn't say anything to you."

Sai looked at Madara. "You're right."

"So are we going to fuck or not?"

"I want to spice it up a little. Let's have sex in the tub that way nobody can suspect that something happened."

* * *

><p>Madara decided to make things a little more romantic. He lit up candles and put a bubble bath. Sai entered the bathroom with nothing but a robe on and saw Madara with his hair in a ponytail waiting for him in the tub.<p>

"Come on in Sai, the water's fine." Madara said.

Sai looked at Madara and dropped his robe on the floor. Madara put on a fresh smile.

"Like what you see?" Sai said. (Notice readers, he said this last time to Sasuke)

"Yeah, I do."

Sai entered the bath tub and put his back against Madara's chest. Madara put his arms around Sai and nibbled his ear.

"Madara" Sai whispered feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey come on I thought you said we were going to have sex. Now you don't want to?"

Sai turned red. "I mean I just you wanted to-"

Madara smiled. "If you don't want to have sex with me that's fine." Madara then started kissing Sai's neck.

"Madara please don't."

He kept sucking on Sai's neck and started to stroke his hand on Sai's stomach.

"Are you getting hard just thinking about me?" Madara whispered.

Sai moaned at Madara's remark. Madara smiled and put his hand on Sai's cock.

"Madara please. I thought we were just" Then Madara started jerking him off. Sai moaned in pleasure.

"Faster." Sai said holding on to the sides of the tub.

Madara did as he was told and jerked him off faster.

"I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what Sai?"

Before Sai could say it he took his hand off. Sai sighed in relief.

"Don't act like it's over Sai cause it's not."

Madara turned Sai over.

"I want you to ride me Sai."

Sai nodded his head and Madara helped him as he got on top. He put Madara's dick in his entrance and lowered himself.

"That's right Sai."

Sai then started to ride Madara slowly. Madara put his hands on Sai's waist to speed it up.

"Madara, Aaahh." Sai moaned.

Madara started pounding him faster making him moan faster. He hugged Madara and scratched his back. (Note: Sai scratched Sasuke's back before too)

Sai and Madara then came hard.

Sai sat up and looked at Madara. Madara just smiled at Sai when he started to cry.

"Hey Sai what's wrong?"

Sai just covered his face with his hands. Madara grabbed Sai's wrists and carefully removed his hands out of his face. Sai looked at him with his dark eyes filled with tears.

"Sai did I hurt you?" Madara asked in concern.

Sai shook his head.

"Then why are you crying. Did I do something to you?"

"It's just, I promised myself I wouldn't do this again to Sasuke. He loves me and I'm sleeping with his brother."

"Sai don't cry." Madara said wiping his tears away. "I'm doing something Sasuke's never going to do and that's comfort you." He then softly kissing Sai on the lips. Madara then hugged him.

"I want you to know one more thing. Sasuke doesn't have to know anything that's going on between us. It can be just our secret ok?" he said smiling.

Sai nodded and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Sai woke up on Madara's chest and saw that it was 6 o'clock.<p>

"Madara, hey wake up."

Madara opened his eyes and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Sasuke and Itachi are going to be here soon and we still haven't changed."

Sai got off of Madara and put on a pair of underwear and pants.

Then he heard the door open.

"Crap." Sai said.

The bedroom door opened and he found them in his bed.

"Oh God. I don't even want to know." Itachi said leaving the room.

"Don't look so surprised. It's Itachi he won't tell Sasuke anything." Madara said

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Sai put on a shirt and went outside to the kitchen. Itachi was standing drinking water.

"So what's going on between you and Madara?" he asked.

"Please don't tell Sasuke. We were drunk and things got out of hand."

Itachi nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not a blabber mouth."

"Thank you Itachi."

Sai turned around.

"I know you weren't drunk Sai. If you plan to keep my brother I suggest that you tell him what happened with you and Madara."

Sai stopped at the doorway and sighed.

"I know."

Preview

Sasuke finds out the hard way about Sai and Madara.


	10. Chapter 10 Lips Of An Angel

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 10 Lips Of An Angel

Sasuke entered the apartment and Sai welcoming him with open arms.

"Sasuke welcome back." Sai said hugging him.

"Hey Sai. I'm really sorry but my parents keep telling me to do things for them. A very important day is coming for me soon and they want things to be perfect."

Sai was dying inside when he said that and just in time, Madara came out of the room.

"Sup bro. How was the coordinating? Was it everything you wanted?"

"Actually it was."

Madara just turned around.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and head to bed. Hey Sai don't you need to fix something in the bathroom cabinet?"

Sai at first was clueless but then he understood.

"I'll be there in a while."

Madara entered the bathroom and Sasuke looked at him.

"Why can't you just wait till Madara is done? I mean isn't it weird?" Sasuke said.

"No not really. I mean the bathroom has curtains so I can't see him."

Sai walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Madara told Sai to enter and he opened the door.

"What's the real reason you called me over here?" Sai said leaning against the door.

Madara was sitting on the toilet seat.

"Well Sai I still had this hard on from the last time we fucked."

"So you want me to suck you off?" Sai asked.

"How did you become so smart?"

Madara unzipped his pants and took out his cock.

"You expect me to give you a blow job when Sasuke and Itachi are a couple of inches away?"

Madara nodded. Sai then kneeled in front of Madara.

"No matter how times you defy yourself, you like going behind Sasuke's back."

Sai grabbed Madara's dick and started to slowly suck it. Madara put his hands in Sai's hair to speed up the process.

"Suck my cock Sai." Sai started to suck faster till Madara came in Sai's mouth.

Sai coughed it up and looked at Madara.

"I hope you're happy Madara. I sucked your dick so you can go back to taking your shower."

After quickly brushing his teeth, Sai stood up and almost opened the door till Madara slammed it closed with his hand.

"Sai, I know I've only known you for a while but I really like you."

Madara embraced Sai.

"I love you Sai." he whispered in his ear.

Sai blushed. He turned around and kissed Madara on the lips.

"I like you too."

Sai opened the door and went to the living room.

* * *

><p>Sai and Sasuke roamed the halls and Sai hasn't said a word.<p>

"Sai what's wrong? Did something happen that you don't want to tell me?"

Sai was still thinking about what happened yesterday. Sai didn't have sex with Madara two time but three. They secretly had sex on the couch when Sasuke and Itachi were asleep. Madara called him over and things just escalated from there. Madara decided to cover Sai's mouth with a handkerchief. Sai was still shocked at those events. Was Madara a friend with benefits or was he really falling for him? Sasuke snapped him out of his daze.

"Sai what's wrong with you? Geez sometimes I wonder if you're hiding something from me."

Sai stopped walking.

"Sasuke, are you getting married?"

Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"So it's true. You are getting married. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were together?"

"Sai, we've only known each other for 3 weeks, I shouldn't tell you everything in my life."

"But you should at least tell me the simple stuff. I didn't even know you had brothers till the other day. Why don't you like telling me things like this?"

"Cause it's none of your goddamn business!" Sasuke yelled.

Sai was taken aback by this.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Sai whispered.

Sasuke got furious. "How dare you repeat the same words my father did. You have no right to tell me who I should be more like!"

"But it's the truth! Your brother Madara thinks more about other people than you."

"It was a planned marriage Sai; I can't do anything about that."

"Yes you can. Your brother left his fiancée because he knew that he was going to eventually fall for someone else!"

The bell rang and the halls were clear.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he told me Sasuke. You thought I wasn't going to find out? I was worried about you and you don't even care."

Sasuke walked up to Sai and looked him dead in the eyes. "I do care for you Sai. I didn't want to tell you so soon."

"So when were you going to tell me? Hm? Were you going to tell me when I suddenly see you with a wedding ring on your finger or when I find out from a family member of yours?"

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Madara was right what you're doing to me is worse then what I did to you!" Sai then covered his mouth.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing, forget that I said anything?"

"What do you mean what you did to me? What the hell did you do to me Sai?"

Sai didn't say a word.

"SAI ANSWER ME!"

Sai just looked down in disappointment.

"SAI!"

Sai fell to the floor and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just looked at him.

"I cheated on you."

Sasuke looked like he was struck by lightning.

"I cheated on you with Madara."

Sasuke covered his mouth and then grabbed his hair trying to figure out what he just heard.

"He told me you were getting married. I was so sad and he comforted me."

"How many times?" Sasuke whispered.

Sai looked up.

"How many times did you sleep with him!" Sasuke said grabbing Sai by the shirt.

"Three times." Sai slowly said.

Sasuke threw Sai to the ground and punched a locker.

"Sasuke."

"How could you do this to me Sai? How could you do this? I thought you wanted to be with me!"  
>Sai started to cry again.<p>

"Why did you do it. Especially with my brother!" Sasuke started to slowly shed a tear. "You know what, I wasn't going to marry her but fuck it I don't need you anymore! Once school's over pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house! I don't want you there anymore!"

Sasuke turned around and walked away leaving Sai sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the apartment and slammed the door.<p>

"Sasuke what's going on?' Itachi said coming out of the kitchen.

He then saw Sasuke holding Madara by his t-shirt.

"How could you do that to me?" he yelled.

"Slow down bro, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn straight what I'm talking about! Why did you sleep with Sai?"

"Alright guys break it up." Itachi said.

"Itachi how could you be so casual about this? He slept with my boyfriend!"

"I know he did but there's not much we could do about it."

Sasuke stormed into his room and started throwing Sai's clothes out of the drawers.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Madara said.

"He ain't living here anymore so I'm getting rid of his stuff."

Sasuke started ripping Sai's clothes till Madara stopped him.

"Sasuke stop!"

Sasuke just shoved Madara and continued doing what he had to do. Sai then entered the room and saw the mess that was made.

"Sasuke." Sai then saw some of his clothes torn apart. "Sasuke how could you do this?"

Sasuke just left the room and bumped into Sai. Sai dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Madara kneeled beside him and put his arm around him. Sai hugged Madara.

"Don't worry Sai, it's going to be ok.

Preview

Part 2 arrives with new drama and new love. Will Naruto finally win Sakura over? Temari's deepest secret is revealed. Will the school find out about Deidara and Sasori? What will happen now that Sai is out of Sasuke's life for good?


	11. Chapter 11 My Heart Will Go On

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 11 My Heart Will Go On

Madara hugged Sai.

"It's okay Sai. I'm here for you."

Sasuke walked past a shocked Itachi.

"Sasuke! Why'd you do that?" Madara yelled at him.

"Hurry up, I want you gone." Sasuke said.

Madara helped Sai up and picked up his things. Itachi walked into the living room where Sasuke was watching television and grabbed the remote from Sasuke's hand.

"Itachi, what the hell?"

Itachi turned off the television and slammed the remote on the coffee table.

"How could you do this Sasuke?"

"What do you mean 'How the hell I could do this'? They went behind my back and slept with each other. Madara touched him more than I did in less then a week. I was with Sai for almost a month and we only had sex twice."

"Why should it matter to you? You like Sai very much and you don't have to sleep with him to prove it. Sasuke I know he did a huge mistake but you know how Madara is. He's a horny bastard and will fuck anything that walks. I know they did pretty shitty things but you and Sai don't even know each other that well."

Sasuke was letting all of Itachi's words sink in.

"You're right Itachi, it's not Sai that has to go. It's Madara!"

Sai then came into the living room with his suitcases.

"Sai wait." Sasuke began to say.

Then Madara put his arm around Sai's neck.

"I overheard what you guys were talking about since you were so loud and we decided to leave."

"We? What do you mean by we?" Sasuke said.

Madara held Sai's hand and took out his tongue.

"I'm going to be living with Sai from now on."

Madara and Sai left the apartment leaving Sasuke and Itachi speechless.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sai and Madara were in the tub again. Madara was embracing Sai from behind and put his head on his shoulder.<p>

"Madara when you said that you loved me, was that the truth or were you just saying that?"

Madara gently kissed Sai's shoulder. "I meant every word. I love you Sai even though you probably don't believe me."

Sai closed his eyes. "I believe you Madara."

Madara kissed Sai's temple. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could be at the door at this hour?" Madara said. He got out of the tub and put a towel around his waist. Madara opened the door and saw Tenten.

"Madara is Sai home? "She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah he's in the bathtub but I can tell him to get out. In the meantime, why don't you come in and sit down."

Tenten walked into the small apartment and sat down on the couch. Madara went into the bathroom and saw Sai putting on his robe.

"So I guess you already know that Tenten's here." Madara said.

"Yeah. Don't worry we'll continue tonight."

Sai and Madara went into their room and changed. When they came out Tenten was still sitting on the couch. Sai sat on the chair across from Tenten and looked at her.

"Tenten what's the matter? You don't look so good." Sai said.

"Sai I've got some really bad news."

"What is it? Did Neji do something to you?"

Tenten shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this" she began to say. "Okay here it goes. Sai….I'm…pregnant."

Sai and Madara's minds went blank.

"I'm sorry what? Did I hear pregnant?" Sai asked.

"I don't know what to do Sai. Me and Neji had sex four month ago behind Ino's back and since then I started to feel sick. I threw up and I had cravings and my period didn't come."

"Maybe it was a false reading. Madara can you go to the store real quick and buy us a pregnancy test."

Sai passed Madara the money and he left. Sai was still trying to find words on how to describe this experience.

"Does Neji know?" Sai asked.

"No he doesn't and I don't want him to."

"He's gonna find out eventually Tenten. He'll see you walking around school with a baby bump and he'll realize it's not fat."

Tenten started to cry. "Sai, I don't know what to do? Should I even keep it?"

"Of course you should! How far along are you I mean if you're pregnant."

"I should be about a couple of months."

Sai counted his fingers. "You should be due around June or July. Either way you'll be out of school."

"But what about college? I have to go to Fashion and Design. That's my dream school I can't just let it slip out of my hands."

"Don't worry Tenten I'll look after it." Sai said with a smile.

"Sai you can't do that. You have to go to school."

"No not really. I wanted to become an artist but life's biggest choices sometimes comes with the biggest sacrifices."

Tenten hugged Sai. "Thank you Sai, so much."

* * *

><p>Madara was at the store buying the pregnancy test when Sasuke spotted him. Sasuke walked up to Madara as he was paying for the test.<p>

"Wow. Madara, I didn't think you'd cheat on Sai that quickly."

Madara laughed. "It's for something else."

"Oh really, then who is it for?"

"What if it was actually for Sai?"

Sasuke laughed but Madara stayed serious.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sasuke said.

"Does it look like I'm not?"

Sasuke was shocked. "But guys can't get pregnant."

"In this day and age anything is possible."

"How are they going to get it out?"

"They're going to give him a c section." The clerk just looked at the two and told Madara how much the pregnancy test cost.

"Oh my god, is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he will."

Sasuke looked down. "So who's the father?" he asked.

"Sasuke, are you really going to ask me that question?" Madara said giving the money to the clerk.

"Yeah. I mean I could be you or me."

Madara took the bag from the counter. "I know for a fact that what you guys did it last month means nothing cause I know for a fact that you did cum inside him. Am I wrong or right?"

"You're right." Sasuke whispered.

"Sorry, can't hear you."

"You're right I didn't cum in him!" he yelled. The clerk just walked away from the counter and went to the backroom.

"So do me a favor Sasuke back off. Because unlike you when I said let's come together I wasn't talking about the song."

Sasuke grabbed Madara by his shirt. "I still won't forgive you for that."

"And I don't think you should but Sai's mine so I want you to back off.

* * *

><p>Tenten, Madara and Sai sat on the couch waiting for the pregnancy test, which was under a butter dish, to finish.<p>

"I'm so scared." Tenten said.

"Don't worry we'll be here for you." Sai said putting his arm around her.

The timer beeped and Madara looked at them.

"Are you guys ready?"

Tenten and Sai nodded. Madara removed the cover off the dish and picked up the test.

"Well, what does it say?" Sai asked.

"It's positive."

Tenten covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know what to do? How am I going to tell my parents? How are they going to react?"

Madara hugged Tenten. "Hey, if anything happens you can always come here for comfort and support."

Tenten hugged him back. After talking for a while Tenten left the apartment.

"Wow so much stuff to deal with." Sai said.

"So can we continue where we left off?"

"At a time like this?"

Madara started to kiss Sai's neck. "Of course, I'm horny and I'm pretty sure you are too."

Sai slightly brushed Madara off.

"I still don't think we should have sex knowing that Tenten's having a baby. I mean it'll be in the back of our minds."

Madara looked disappointed when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Madara said.

Sai grabbed his arm and Madara stopped.

"I promise you we can have sex before we go to sleep tonight, ok?"

Madara nodded and proceeded to the door. He opened it and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Where's Sai?" he asked.

"Why should you care? He's your ex."

"But he can be carrying my baby."

Sai then walked up to Madara.

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Sai asked.

"I saw Madara buying a pregnancy test and I have to know."

"Sasuke please don't. I mean this is private matters."

"But we have to for all I know it could be Madara's or my baby."

Sai looked shocked. "What? But I thought it was only Neji?"

"Neji's involved with it too?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course he is. Madara when did you have sex."

"With you of course." Madara said.

"Then why is he saying that you slept with Tenten?"

"Tenten!" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Yeah. Isn't that who you were talking about?" Sai said.

"No silly, I was talking about you."

Sai then looked confused. "Me? I can't get pregnant."

"But Madara-"Sasuke just looked at Madara.

Madara just smiled.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it." Madara said.

Sasuke turned red with embarrassment and Sai punched Madara on the arm.

"That was a sick joke "

Madara was laughing when Sasuke just turned around and left.

"Where did he go?" Madara asked.

* * *

><p>Madara and Sai were back in the tub looking outside the window next to them.<p>

"Tenten's only in a month." Sai said as he intertwined his fingers with Madara's

"So about when is she due."

"It should be around June or July."

"She'll be done with school by that time."

"If god permits…."

There was an odd silence between the two of them when Sai brought it up.

"Madara, how would you feel if we took care of Tenten's baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not planning to go to college so I told Tenten that I'll take care of her baby."

"Sai, are you crazy? You're going to give up all your artistic talents for a baby?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we can take turns. You know I go to school for several days then you go-"

"Hold up." Madara said cutting in. "Me? I'm not taking care of a kid."

"Madara come on please. Tenten needs us."

"First of all I'll be busy and second of all who know if we'll still be together."

* * *

><p>Sai slammed his bedroom door.<p>

"Sai come on it was a joke. I didn't mean it that way."

Sai opened the door and threw Madara a pillow and sheet.

"Sai don't be like this. What about our promise?"

"You're not sleeping with me tonight. Oh and just an F.Y. I. since we may not be together in 9 months then we may not have sex anymore."

Sai slammed the door in Madara's face.

"Sai don't play the sex card. I need sex to live Sai."

"Fine then." Sai said on the other side of the door. Sai opened the door and embraced Madara.

"If you died…" Sai whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't buy your life."

Sai then pushed Madara and slammed the door again.

"That's cold Sai!" he yelled.

Madara just made his way to the couch and threw himself there.

"Can't he afford a sofa bed?" Madara said to himself. "I should apologize to him tomorrow morning. Maybe I should make him breakfast in bed. I did kind of hurt his feelings, I should've never said that. I mean…I really love him."

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Madara got out of the couch. He rubbed his hand in the back of his neck.

"Geez that couch is horrible to sleep on."

Madara entered the kitchen and began to do Sai's breakfast. Madara finished in an hour and put the breakfast in front of Sai's door.

"'I hope he enjoys it."

Madara turned around when he heard the door open.

"Did you do all this?" he asked. Sai looked at the pancakes that had "I Love U" written with syrup.

"Yeah. Sai, I'm really sorry for what I said last night. I know it hurt your feelings so I wanted to make it up to you. Sai, I love you. I really love you."

Sai kissed Madara and looked at him.

"So does that mean that this argument is behind us?" Madara asked.

Sai smiled. "I've never said this to anyone but….Madara, I love you too."

Madara kissed Sai and put his hands on his waist.

"And I mean it." Sai said

Preview

Sai and Madara comfort Tenten in her time of need. Meanwhile Sasori and Deidara's relationship takes a turn.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Song

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 12 Love Song

Sai woke up in the arms of Madara and heard the pattering of the rain outside. It was a Monday morning turned into a rainy day.

"Sai, are you up?" Madara whispered.

"I'm up." he whispered back. A crash of lightning erupted and Sai hugged Madara tightly.

'Sai what's the matter? Does lightning scare you?"

Sai nodded his head. Madara hugged Sai back.

"Is there a reason why you're scared?"

Sai closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face. It just brought back memories.

"Three years ago... I was running home from the supermarket. It was a really bad storm and I had to get home quickly. So when I stopped to wait for the light to change, I passed out. I woke up in a warehouse with no one but me and these two guys. Then...they...they-"

Sai began to cry.

"Who the fuck were they?" Madara said angrily.

"Madara, that was three years ago."

"I don't give a fuck Sai. They did something to you that I will never forgive! I don't care if they're dead already."

Sai sat up and looked at Madara.

"Please calm down-"

Madara sat up as well and put his hands on Sai's cheeks.

"I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of someone doing those things to you." Madara kissed Sai on the lips.

* * *

><p>Tenten was in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted up her shirt and turned to the side to examine her stomach.<p>

"I can't believe this." Tenten picked up the "Parenting for Dummies" book on the sink.

Then Sakura and Ino walked in. Tenten quickly put down her shirt.

"And I was like 'no way'" Sakura said.

They stopped and looked at Tenten.

"What are you doing here?" Ino said.

Sakura picked up the book sitting on the sink. "What's this?"

Tenten grabbed the book from Sakura's hand.

"Tenten, don't tell me…" she said.

Tenten started to cry. "Please don't tell anyone." She whispered.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"Don't worry we won't. But just out of curiosity…" Ino began to say. "Who's the father?"

"It's Neji."

Ino was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I mean I did have sex with him couple of months back."

"But what if…"

"It can't be anyone else Ino. I'm sorry that we had sex at your party but he impregnated me."

Ino and Sakura left the bathroom and Tenten put the book in her bag. She walked out the bathroom and met up with Sai.

"Tenten what are you doing here so early?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"Well me and Madara were up early today, so I decided to come to school. What about you?"

"Well I actually was planning to tell Neji today."

"What? Are you serious? What about Ino? What about your clothes? What about your parents?"

Tenten looked down.

"Sai, your right. How do I deal with this? When do I tell Neji?"

"Tell me what?" Neji said embracing Tenten from behind.

"Neji, we have to talk."

"Sure."

"Can we go to your car? I feel much better in private."

Neji nodded and held Tenten's hand and led her outside.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji were seated away from each other in the back seat.<p>

"Why don't you come closer to me?" Neji asked.

"I have to tell you something."

Neji went over to Tenten and started to kiss her neck.

"Neji please stop."

Neji continued to unbutton her shirt and put his hand on her thigh.

"Neji…"

Neji kissed her on the lips and laid her down on the seat.

"Neji, I….. I cheated on you."

Neji stopped and looked at her.

"You did what?"

"Neji I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore" Tenten opened the car door and walked out. She fixed herself and cried while she was walking. She went to her locker and sat in front of it. Temari saw Tenten.

"Ms. Tenten what are you doing all alone?"

Tenten looked up at Temari with her eyeliner running.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Temari said picking up Tenten off the floor.

Shikamaru then walked up to Temari.

"Good morning Temari-sama." He said with a smile.

She just blushed and said good morning back.

"Come on Tenten lets bring you to the school nurse.

* * *

><p>Sasori was fixing his hair in the bathroom when Deidara came in.<p>

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Deidara said.

"Nothing much just prepping up my image, you know, to look good for you."

Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"I don't want to keep our relationship a secret any longer. I want to tell the whole world that I'm dating one of the greatest guys in the school."

"I know you do, but I might get in trouble and lose my job."

Little did they know, someone was listening to the conversation.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Sai said practically screaming.<p>

"Sai, keep your voice down."

"You lied to Neji."

"I know, I know. It's just things were getting hot and heavy and I didn't want to tell him so I thought about you and told him I cheated on him."

"Thanks Tenten that makes me feel way better then I already am."

Meanwhile Neji was at the table with all his guys.

"I warned you dude. If you just stayed with Ino things would have been better." Naruto said.

"Neji, I feel your pain. I mean Sai cheated on me and with my brother too."

"He did that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, he did. The funny thing is that my brother first thought he was a girl because he was in a maid outfit."

The guys cracked up except for Neji.

"He had a wig and everything. So next thing you know I find out 3 or 4 days later that they had sex 3 times."

The guys gasped. Sai just looked over at the table.

"I wonder if they know that I can hear them." He said.

"Then why don't you tell him something?" Tenten said.

"You're right Tenten I should."

Sai stood up and approached Sasuke's table. The table was silent once Sai arrived.

"Well look who it is? Is living with my brother going well for you?" Sasuke said.

"Actually it is. So why don't you do me a favor, stop talking about me cause I can hear you. Oh and by the way, I gave your brother a blow job the morning you came back from Hong Kong. I didn't need to fix anything in the bathroom but his boner." Sai turned around and started walking

The group looked at Sasuke as he stood up.

"You know what Sai, you're a whore. A filthy, disgusting whore!"

The whole lunchroom was quiet. Sai turned around and looked at him.

"Call me what you want Sasuke, but I don't even know how you two are related when having sex with Madara is better than having sex with you!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO" The cafeteria said in sync.

"You would compare me cause that's all you can do Sai. Hard to believe that you haven't slept with Itachi yet. Might as well just sleep with all the guys in the village while you're at it. Oh and I'm glad I sent those photos to the whole school cause you tried to sue me but not only did you lose but embarrassed yourself!"

"I'd rather be raped again then have sex with you!"

The room gasped. Sasuke scoffed.

"See Sai, you even got raped. You're a disgrace to human life."

"That's enough Sasuke!" Madara said.

"Madara Uchiha? Singer of METAL IMPACT?" a girl said

Madara walked over to Sai and hugged him.

"Listen brother, why don't you leave me and Sai out of your conversations cause last time I checked he chose me over you."

Sasuke just looked at Madara and sat down.

"Madara, what are you doing here?" Sai said blushing.

"I found your rapists."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. They were locked up for 16 years and were killed in prison, so you shouldn't worry about them coming for you."

"Thank you Madara, I owe you a lot."

Madara just kissed Sai in front of the whole cafeteria. The students were in shock and Sasuke stormed out.

* * *

><p>Neji was sitting alone at D'Angelo's café looking outside the window, watching the rain fall, and listening to his IPod. Tenten, who was wearing a long black dress and heels, spotted him. She walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder. Startled he turned around and took the IPOD plugs out of his ears.<p>

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Um..sure, go ahead."

Tenten slid into the booth seat across from Neji.

"Listen, about earlier and what I said."

"I understand Tenten. You obviously found someone else who can provide you more love and attention then I possibly can ever give you. But I have one question."

"What is it?"

"What did he give you that I didn't?"

Tenten looked at the table.

"He didn't give me anything." She said whispering.

"Then why did you do that to me? I wasn't planning on leaving you. Yes I will admit I slept with Ino but that was because she seduced me. But if he's not giving you anything, why didn't you resist him? Why didn't you think of me and stop him?"

Tenten started to cry messing up her eyeliner.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You were such a great guy and I threw it all away. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"You're right, I shouldn't be and neither should you."

Tenten just looked at him confused.

"I forgive you Tenten. I'm pretty sure it only happened one time. But I forgive you."

"Neji, I have to tell you something else, the truth."

Neji held her hand.

"What are you talking about?"

Tenten sobbed.

"Neji, I didn't cheat on you. I never did. No one came on to me or I didn't come on to anyone."

"Why would you lie to me Tenten? Why would you play with my feelings like that?" Neji let go of her hands and slid out of the booth.

"Neji wait."

"No Tenten, I'm tired of your lies! I can't believe you would do that to me."

Some of the customers started looking at the arguing couple.

"Neji the reason I said that was because…"

"Because what Tenten? This better be a good excuse."

Tenten slowly took out the 'Dummies' book out of her purse and passed it to Neji.

"Parenting for Dummies? What's this for?" he asked.

"Neji…..I'm pregnant with your child."

Preview

Tenten and Neji start to face obstacles. Madara plans on making a life changing decision. Sasuke puts the moves on someone else.


	13. Chapter 13 Changes

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 13 Ch-Ch-Changes

"Neji...I'm pregnant with your child." Tenten said.

The book fell out of Neji's hand falling on the floor making a loud bang. Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing.

"That can't be." he whispered.

"Who else did I have sex with couple of months back? I've only done it with two guys Neji. I'm sorry to say it."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm four month. I don't know what to do. How am I going to pay the medical bills but most of all how am I going to tell my parents?"

Neji hugged Tenten.

"No matter what, I'm going to support you and not leave this baby. I'll get a job to help you with the bills."

Tenten hugged Neji back as the crowd awed.

* * *

><p>Madara was asleep when his cell phone rang. He picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Madara, this is Kyle."

"Kyle? My lawyer Kyle?"

"The one and only. Well we finally settled the law suit and the company will be paying you in full. I don't know what you're going to do now that you left the record company though."

"Don't worry." he said groggily "I finished my solo album last month and it's been doing good. But thanks Kyle."

"No problem M. Stay pretty, bye."

Madara hung up when his phone rang again.

"Yes Kyle." he said.

"This isn't Kyle, its Konan."

Madara sat up. "Boss! I'm sorry I just woke up so I'm kind of out of it."

"It's ok. Listen your solo album has been doing really well and its even number one on the Billboard Charts."

"Are you serious?" Madara said.

"I'm Dead serious."

"WOOOOO!" Madara yelled waking Sai up.

"Madara what happened?" Sai said.

"I'm number one on the Billboard Charts!"

"Congratulations baby."

"Madara are you still there?" Konan said on the other line.

"Yes, I am."

"Then listen up. Since your album was such a success, we want you to go on tour."

"Wh-what?"

"It'll be great. You'll get to see the other side of the world for a couple of months then come back."

"A couple of months!" Madara said in shock. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

"Well we want to start the tour probably in April and end it in July. So you'll be going to America for April to May and then Europe from June to July. Oh and guess who's going with you?" Konan said excited.

"Who?" he asked drily.

"SASUKE! He'll be your opening act and you guys will perform together."

"Might as well put the band back together." he said in frustration.

"We're planning to do that when we come back so get ready. But once the tour is over Sasuke and Hidan have to go to San Francisco to complete a couple of recordings while you and Itachi have to come to New York. So I'll see you later bye."

Konan hung up and Madara dropped his phone on his bed.

"Madara what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sai said in concern.

"Sai, I'm leaving in two months."

"What? Why! I thought you were going to stay here in Japan."

"Since my album was a success they want me to go on tour with Sasuke."

"When are you coming back?" Sai said.

"I don't know they want me to go to New York once the tour's over."

Sai began to cry. "I don't want you to go." he then covered his face with his hands. "I just told you I love you. I don't want to let you go so quickly."

Madara hugged him back "I don't want to leave you here either, but I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>Since school was closed, Tenten decided to sleep over at Neji's. Neji saw Tenten sleeping next to him. She slowly woke up and smiled at him.<p>

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About your parents."

"I don't want to tell them yet." She said.

"I think it's best if we tell them by today before you start to show."

"Neji I can't. I'm already bad in their eyes because I'm Goth. How do you think they're going to react when I tell them I'm pregnant."

"That's why I'm here for you. Whatever happens I'll be here."

Neji hugged her. Then his mother came through the door and saw them together. Tenten sat up and covered herself with a sheet.

"N-N-Neji, I need to see you downstairs. NOW!" his mother ran out of the room.

"Get dressed, I'll be back."

Neji put on his shirt while coming downstairs and saw his mother and father sitting at the family table. His mother stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Care to explain Neji?" she said.

"So it's suddenly okay to bring home a girl and have sex with her" his father said.

"Does Ino know about your affair? It would kill her if she found out." She said.

"Mom, me and Ino broke up. I'm dating Tenten now; well it's more than just dating."

"I can obviously see that. Son, why must you have sex in our house? Doesn't it bother you that you have us asleep in the other room? And are you using protection with her cause you know what could happen." His dad said.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Mom can you sit down?"

His mother sat down and Neji sat across from them. Then Tenten came downstairs dressed in a red corset, a black layered skirt, and black boots.

'I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. I'll be on my way now." She said.

"Actually Tenten I want you to sit next to me for a second." Neji said.

Tenten walked over and sat next to Neji. He put his hand over hers and looked at his parents.

"Mom, dad, I don't know how you're going to take this news and I hope you take it well but….A month ago, at the masquerade ball Ino threw, I accidently had sex with Tenten."

"How could you accidently sleep with someone?" his mother asked.

"That's another story. Not until last night Tenten told me this news and I'm still trying to wrap my head around the situation but….Mom, dad….I'm going to be a dad."

His parents were shocked.

"Tenten is…?" his father said.

"Yes, she is carrying my child."

His mother fainted and his father ran to her aid.

"Well, they took the news well." Tenten whispered to Neji.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fixed his bow tie on his suit and knocked on the door.<p>

"I'm coming!" a voice said. Ino opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there with a suit and flowers.

"Hey Ino." He said handing her the flowers.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I actually wanted to see you."

"Come in. You don't want to talk while you're outside."

Sasuke entered the Yamanaka house and sat down on the Victorian styled couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ino offered.

"No thank you."

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked sitting in front of him and sipping on a soda.

"Ino, I want to go on a date with you."

Ino splashed the soda on herself.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said wiping herself.

"I'm not. As you know, I'm bisexual so I go both ways."

"But won't Sai be crushed?"

"Sai's somewhere else now." He said in sadness.

"Oh that's right. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. That's why I want to go out with you."

Next thing you know Sasuke found himself in front of the door and Ino throwing the flowers at him.

"I'm not a rebound Sasuke. I don't roll that way." She slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

"Ino please, give me another chance. I didn't mean it that way."

Then Sasuke was dumped by water on his head.

"There's your answer!" she yelled.

Sasuke stood there.

* * *

><p>Sai layed with Madara on their bed. Sai intertwined his fingers with Madara's and looked at him.<p>

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered.

"Me neither. I wish you could come with me but you have to finish school."

"I know. Madara…"

"Hm." He said.

"Can you make me a promise?"

"I'll promise you anything."

"Promise me that you'll sell 1,000,000,000 copies and sell billions of tickets. Promise me that you'll fill an arena and sing with all your heart for me. But the one important thing I want you to promise me is one day….ask me to marry you."

Madara widened his eyes in shock.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Madara. I know it's only been a month-…"

"I promise." Madara said cutting Sai off. "I promise I'll come back for you Sai."

Madara then kissed Sai on the lips. "No matter what it takes…"

Madara got on top of Sai and deepened the kiss.

"You want to have sex now?" Sai said panting.

Madara nodded and continued to kiss him. His hand traveled down to Sai's pants and he took them off. Sai nervously put his arms around Madara as he jerked him off.

"Madara…" Sai moaned.

"That's right, moan my name."

Madara then went down on Sai and started to suck him off. He put two fingers in Sai's mouth to get it wet.

"You're already wet Sai." Madara said with a smile. Sai just blushed hard. Madara then took his fingers out of Sai's mouth and put it in his entrance. Sai moaned with ecstasy as Madara was pumping his fingers quickly.

"Madar-I'm gonna-I'm-"

Madara then took out his fingers and put in his cock instead. He started to pound Sai quickly.

"Ahhh,ahhh!" Sai moaned.

Madara put Sai's legs on his shoulders and his hands on Sai's waist. Then he pounded Sai quicker, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sai gripped Madara's shoulders hard as he came.

Madara then came inside of Sai.

"I would really like to eat you out Sai, but I'm just tried." Madara said panting.

Sai just pushed Madara's bangs out of his face and kissed him.

Preview

Madara's tour is coming up and Sai doesn't know what to do. Shikamaru tries to score Temari.


	14. Chapter 14 Papa Don't Preach

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 14 Papa Don't Preach

April 2011...

Madara folded his clothes into a pile and sat on the bed. It was 12 o' clock. Sai wasn't supposed to come home until 2:30. Madara just sighed.

"I can't believe I'm leaving in two weeks." he said to himself.

Meanwhile Sai was sitting at the lunch table when Tenten came around. Her sense of style was changing. She went from wearing dark clothes to lighter ones. Her baby bump was already showing a lot.

"Hey Sai." she said. "What's the matter?"

"Madara's leaving in a month."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Will you be ok without him?"

"I don't think so." Sai wiped off a tear with his sleeve and smiled at Tenten. "But enough about me, what about you? Have you told your parents yet?"

Tenten looked down. "Not really."

"Tenten, it's been six months, shouldn't they have noticed your baby bump?"

"That's the thing. I started wearing oversized shirts so it won't show. My parents haven't suspected a thing."

Sai just looked at her.

"What? I don't want to get my parents worried." she said.

"You have to tell them Tenten."

"You're right. I'll tell them tonight.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stepped into Temari's classroom and went to the desk.<p>

"Can I help you Mr. Nara?" she said not looking up from her work.

"Yes, actually I would like to ask about how a teacher would feel if a student liked them."

Temari stopped writing and looked up. "Well, Mr. Nara, a teacher wouldn't feel anything. I mean it's just a little crush so it can't be bad."

Shikamaru smiled. "But what about when the teacher likes them back?"

"What are you getting at Shikamaru?"

"Let's just say, things are better left unsaid."

Temari got up and slammed her hands on the desk. "What do you know about me?"

"I don't know anything. It's just the thought that counts. But I do know something you probably don't want me to know."

Temari just sat back down. "Shikamaru, please leave my classroom."

Shikamaru smiled and stepped back. "Very well, Temari." He then left the classroom and stood next to the room. Naruto passed by him.

"Shikamaru what are you doing outside of Biology?" Naruto asked.

"I just had to do something."

"Are you still trying to ask Temari on a date?"

"I'm just playing a little bit of hard to get."

"Dude just ask her out. If she supposedly likes you then it shouldn't be a problem."

"You shouldn't be talking. You haven't asked Sakura out."

Naruto laughed. "Of course I have. The thing is that she doesn't like me back so it makes it harder on me but Temari likes you back so you shouldn't waste your chance."

Shikamaru nodded. Meanwhile Temari was blushing as she heard every word.

"Shikamaru knows that I like him. But, most of all, he likes me back." She said in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Tenten are you sure you want to go through with this?" Neji whispered to her. They were in Algebra in the middle of a test. Gaara was absent that day and Iruka-sensei was their substitute.<p>

"Please keep an eye on your own papers." He said looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

Neji turned around until Iruka continued reading his paper.

"Yes Neji I am. Even Sai told me I should." She whispered back to him.

"Are you really going to listen to Sai? I mean he has his own problems to deal with."

Tenten gasped. "Sai is my friend. He would never say anything to harm me. I'm going to tell my parents tonight and you may join me if you want." Tenten then resumed her test.

Neji sighed.

"Fine." He said. "I'll meet you at your house at 7."

Tenten smiled.

* * *

><p>Sai arrived at his apartment and saw a piles of luggages in the living room.<p>

"Madara are you home?" Sai yelled.

"Yeah I'm in your room."

Sai walked to his room and saw Madara packing some of his belongings.

"Why are you packing? Are you already leaving so soon?" Sai asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving in two weeks."

"Are you serious? You've only had two months to prepare? I can't even get my head straight with this situation."

"I know you can't but what can I do Sai? I wish I could stay here with you."

"I wish you could too. But I know you have your career, but what about Sasuke? Doesn't he have to finish school?" Sai asked.

"Yea he does so I don't know what he's going to do about that."

Sai looked at Madara, packing his things. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

Madara nodded his head. Sai picked up one of Madara's shirts and started folding it.

"You know Madara, I'm really going to miss you. It's going to be lonely without you sleeping by my side."

"I know it is. That's why I'm going to call you every day and Skype you."

"But Skype isn't enough for me, I want to feel your embrace, I want you to kiss me at night and tell me everything's going to be okay when lightning strikes." Sai began to cry. "I don't want you to leave so soon."

Madara hugged Sai and kissed him on his forehead. They heard a knock on the door and Sai parted from Madara.

"I'll go get it." He said wiping off his tears. He opened the door and saw Itachi.  
>"Hey Sai how's it going? Is Madara around?" Itachi asked.<p>

"Yea he's here. Why don't you come inside."

Itachi entered the semi-cluttered house and sat on the couch. Madara came and Itachi stood up.

"Are you ready for the tour?" Itachi asked.

"Yea."

"Are you okay bro? You look a little down."

"Of course I'm down. I'm leaving Sai here."

"Don't worry. I'll try to convince Konan to try and finish the tour earlier."

"Thanks Itachi. Why did you come here anyway?"

"Oh, well Sasuke and I have to stay here for a while because his house has to be quarantined." Itachi said.

"Quarantined? Why?"

"Well he suddenly had this infestation of bugs so he wanted to get it fumigated."

Madara nodded his head. "But why are you asking me it's not my house, it's Sai's."

"Well we already asked Sai and he said he was okay with it but we had to run it through you."

"I'm alright with it."

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>Tenten came downstairs from her room and saw Neji already seated with her parents.<p>

"Ah Tenten darling." Her mother said. "This young man came to see you. Is he your boyfriend?"

Tenten just rolled her eyes. Neji walked up to her and put his hands on her waist.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" he said whispering in her ear. Tenten nodded.

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." She said. Her parents looked confused with the type of tone Tenten was giving them. Tenten and Neji just sat on the couch and held hands.

"Tenten, do you want to get married?" her father asked.

Tenten shook her head. "It's not marriage…..It's something else."

"Are you pregnant?" her mom said.

Tenten began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to end this way."

Her father just stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Frank, where are you going?"

Her father just went upstairs and started throwing Tenten's clothes out of her closet. Tenten carefully ran upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Dad! What are you doing!" she yelled

"You don't live here anymore."

"Frank you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do Ashley!"

"But she's our daughter!"

"And I don't care!" He stopped what he was doing and left the room. "I want you to be out of my house in an hour."

Neji just hugged Tenten as she cried.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Temari was walking down the streets, window shopping for a dress. She had a dinner party tonight and needed something to wear. She entered one of the stores and looked around.<p>

"Can I help you with anything?" A voice said.

"No than-" She turned around and saw Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I work here."

"I can clearly see that. But since when?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Not long I'm pretty new here. So what are you looking for?" he said shuffling through the racks.

"I heard you today."

Shikamaru stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard everything you said. How long have you liked me?"

"Since the first time we had classes together. Why do you think I always sleep in your class? But I also heard you that day."

Temari blushed hard. "What?"

"When you were talking to Gaara, I heard everything. I was actually shocked to hear that you liked me too."

Temari crossed her arms across her chest. "Nonsense Mr. Nara. Teachers aren't supposed to like students and vice versa."

Shikamaru carefully uncrossed Temari's arms.

"You know, you shouldn't call me Mr. Nara anymore." Shikamaru then softly kissed Temari on the lips. He parted from her and she was as red as a tomato.

"You know what Temari. You're really cute."

Temari just covered her face and Shikamaru laughed.

* * *

><p>Madara woke up to the smell of cake just out the oven. He sat up and looked at the clock.<p>

"7:00. who would bake at this hour?" he said to himself. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. To his surprise he saw Sai in nothing but an apron. No clothes underneath.

"Is this how you normally cook?" Madara said.

Startled Sai turned around and smiled.

"Madara, you're up so early?"

"Yea I am. Shouldn't you be in school and why are you baking so early?"

Sai began to take out the cake. "Well, I decided to take the day off. I wanted to impress you." He said setting it on the counter. He opened a tub of frosting and began to spread it on the cake. Madara went behind Sai and took his hand. He gently licked some frosting off of Sai's fingers.

"Tasty." Madara said seductively. "But I should get ready since I have a bunch of errands to run."

Madara turned around but then heard Sai clear his throat. Madara turned around and saw Sai sitting on the counter with his legs open the apron covering his private area.

"Don't you want more dessert?" Sai said.

"O-Of course I would-b-but you know."

"Why are you so nervous? We've had sex before and you've touched every single part of me." Sai lifted up the apron. "So what are you waiting for? I'm already hard and you don't want this to go to waste."

Madara went up to Sai and started to put frosting on Sai's body. He licked it off and started to suck on Sai's nipples.

"Yea. Madara, suck me." Madara did as he was told while Sai was moaning. Then Madara began sucking him off. Sai moaned in pleasure as Madara gave him his blow job.

"Ahhh Madara you're so good with your mouth." Sai put his hand behind Madara's head and pumped his faster. Madara licked the tip of Sai's dick and Sai moaned louder. Madara put his fingers in the frosting and then in Sai's mouth.

"I want you to lick my fingers clean." Madara said.

Sai, moaning, did as he was told while Madara was putting his fingers in and out. Madara took out his fingers and laid Sai on his back. He lifted Sai's legs and put both in Sai's entrance.

"O-Ahhh. Don't stop Madara."

Madara pumped Sai faster and so did his moans. Madara couldn't wait anymore. He took off his boxers and flipped Sai over. He put his dick in Sai's ass and started to fuck him.

"Fuck me harder." Sai pleaded. Madara then banged Sai quicker, hitting his prostate several times.

"Right there, don't stop Madara, don't stop. Ahhhh!"

Madara grabbed Sai's hips and fucked him harder.

"Sai I'm going to cum!" Madara then came inside of Sai but it wasn't over yet. Madara pulled out and started to jerk off. Sai kneeled down in front of Madara dick and opened his mouth.

Madara came in Sai mouth and Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind me you guys. I just want some water."

Sai swallowed the semen and got up from the counter.

"Sai wait." Madara said getting down. He turned Sai over and ate him out.

"Eww dude don't eat him out in front of me." Itachi said.

"Okay fine." Madara got up and hugged Sai.

"If only my sex life was like you guys."

"You don't even have a sex life."

"Exactly."

Sasuke then entered the kitchen and looked at them in shock.

"I don't even want to ask." He said turning around.

"Wait don't you want cake?" Sai picked up the dismantled cake and then put it down. "Actually never mind. Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Why don't you do me a favor and put on some pants." Sasuke said.

Sai blushed.

"Don't worry Sai, I'll get it for you." Madara left the kitchen and Sasuke followed him to the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Sasuke?" Madara said looking for a pair of pants.<p>

"What are you going to do about Sai?"

Madara stopped what he was doing. "I don't know. It's hard leaving him like this, cause I love him."

Sasuke stood in shock. "Y-You can't be serious?"

"Of course I am. We were together for 4 months and I made a promise with him." Madara stood up and was heading for the door when Sasuke held his arm.

"What promise are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"Anything that has to do with Sai does too concern me."

Madara turned around and looked at Sasuke dead in the eyes. "I promised to marry him when I get back."

Sasuke broke into laughter. "You can't be serious. You couldn't even keep Shun-Li."

"You know damn straight that I didn't want to get married to her."

"Really? Cause you also said how much you deeply loved her and how you could imagine your whole life with her and what did you do? You went back with your ex-girlfriend Kurenai."

Madara was growing furious.

"But you couldn't cope with the fact that after you guys had sex she was pregnant with Asuma's child." Sasuke said continuing. "And your whole life fell apart."

"Stop!" Madara yelled.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? You planning to marry Sai is a big mistake and you want to know why? Because no matter how many guys or girls you sleep with you'll always have feelings for her. And the word on the street is that Asuma and her are getting a divorce and when it's finalized, you'll be running back to her like a dog." Sasuke left the room and saw Sai.

"Oh Sai. I didn't notice you were there. If you want to know the whole story about Madara, ask him yourself."

To Be Continued…

Preview…

Madara tells Sai the truth about his past. Tenten and Neji must deal with be kicked out of their homes. Kiba tries asks someone out.


	15. Chapter 15 Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 15 Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Sai entered the room and Madara threw the pants at him.

"Here's your pants" He said in frustration

"Madara, was everything that Sasuke said true?" Sai said putting on his pants.

Madara sighed. "Yea, it is."

Sai sat next to him and put his hand on Madara's shoulder.

"It all happened 12 years ago..." Madara began to say. "Kurenai was my teacher, at that point I was only 16 but I was already in love. She was 26 and we started a short affair after that, but I was already engaged to Shun-Li because my parents arranged it for my 15th birthday."

"So did you sleep with Kurenai?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know what possessed me but when I was touching Kurenai's naked body, I forgot about Shun-Li."

"Did you meet Shun-Li in person before this happened?" Sai asked.

"Yea, I did and I had sex with her too. But when Kurenai left me, my whole life fell apart. Shun-Li found out about my affair and left me. My parents disowned me; I began to cut myself and entered rehab. Once I got out I began to drink and do drugs and once again had to enter rehab. When I finally got out I took up vocals and Itachi and Sasuke took up instruments. I turned my life around and here I am."

Sai took his arm off of Madara's shoulder. "Do you still love Kurenai? And please don't lie to me."

Madara wiped the little tear he had falling down his face. "I don't know. I love you but I still have feelings for her ."

"Have you seen her since she's had the baby?"

"No, I haven't. I don't have enough guts to do so. But Sai I love you, I even said that I would marry you."

Madara held Sai's hand and looked in his eyes. Sai just smiled.

"How can I marry you if you still love somebody else?"

* * *

><p>Tenten looked at Neji.<p>

"I know what you're thinking but I can't do anything."

"Neji, I'm expecting your child anytime soon and we're wandering around the streets."

"Well maybe we can go to a nearby shelter."

Tenten just looked at him.

"What?" he said. "I can't do anything about this. I didn't know our parents were going to kick us out of our house."

Tenten hugged him. "Neji, I'm scared."

Neji hugged her back. "I know and we'll figure out something."

Then Hinata spotted them.

"Neji? Tenten? Is that you guys?" she said.

"Yea, it's us." Tenten said.

"What are you guys doing roaming the streets at this hour?"

"Something bad happened to us." Neji began to say. "Our parents kind of kicked us out of the house."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that. If you want you can stay at my house."

"Really? You don't mind?" Tenten said.

"Of course not. You're my friend and my cousin."

Tenten hugged Hinata. "Thank you so much." she said in happiness.

* * *

><p>Sai and Madara stood in front of a small broken down house. There were vines growing all over the house and the lawn was untamed. The house wasn't even a nice bright white it turned brown.<p>

"I don't think she lives here." Madara whispered to Sai.

"Of course she does." Sai walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The doorbell then fell apart.

"Coming." a voice said.

Madara just looked at Sai. The person went up to the door but the door knob fell off.

"Oh dear." she said. "Don't worry."

She ran and knocked the door down. She gave out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hello. I'm so sorry to make you go through all that trouble. Who may you young gentlemen be?"

Madara walked up to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, it's me, Madara Uchiha."

Kerunai's eyes widened in shock. "Ma-da-ra?"

"Yea, it's me."

Kurenai hugged Madara. "I thought I was never going to see you again." she said in tears.

Madara hugged her back. Kurenai separated from him and wiped her tears.

"Please, come in." she said.

Madara and Sai entered the untamed house. There were boxes everywhere and clothes everywhere. There were dishes that looked like that it has been there for weeks and a dusty, dirty floor and a couch.

"Please excuse my mess, I wasn't expecting anyone to come and visit me. Please have a seat." she said throwing her clothes to the side.

Sai and Madara sat on the couch and Kurenai came out of the kitchen with some juice. Sai and Madara thanked her and just looked into the dirty cup. The gentlemen placed it on the side and said they weren't thirsty. Kurenai sat on the couch in front of them with her baby boy sleeping in her arms.

"So what brings you here Madara?" Kurenai said.

"Well I heard that you had a child a while back and my friend Sai thought that it was best to visit you."

"Thank you so much. He's only 6 months but he's alive and healthy thank god."

"What's his name?" Sai asked.

"Itami." she said with a smile.

"You named your child pain?"

"Not pain, Itami. It's Japanese for pain."

"Why would you name him that?"

"Well, I was in so much pain giving birth to him, might as well."

Madara laughed. "I guess you have a point. But I really came to ask you about Asuma."

Kurenai looked down in disappointment. "He left me for someone else. It's hard knowing that the father of your son is capable of doing that. So he left me in this house with nothing to do but hope and pray that we make it out of here alive."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sai said.

"No, it's ok. I'm doing much better now but enough about me, what about you. How have you been?"

"Well, I started my music career and launched my band. We are now on hiatus and I did my solo album which was a major success. So in two weeks I'm going on a nationwide tour and reform the band." Madara said.

"That's great! And what about you Sai, what do you do?"

"Well, I just go to Konoha High School and I love to paint."

"Oh so you're an artist."

"If you say so." he said blushing. Kurenai just laughed.

After several hours of talking Madara and Sai decided to leave.

"That was a good visit." Madara said smiling.

"Yea it was."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the encounter Sai and Madara were in bed in a tight embrace. Madara was going to leave the next day on tour.<p>

"You know what Sai; I think if I never see you again I would rather die."

"Madara don't say that."

"But it's the truth. I love you so much I would give up my breath for you."

Sai just smiled when Itachi called Madara.

"Madara, it's Kurenai, she says she wants to talk to you." Itachi yelled.

"I'll be right back." Madara got up from the bed and headed to the living room.

"Hello?" he said.

"Madara, it's me Kurenai."

"Kurenai, hey what's the problem?"

"I can't deal with these emotions anymore Madara. After all these years I still love you."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're probably still hung over the fact that you're getting divorced."

"Madara it's not that." she said. "I still love you. It was my mistake for leaving you and I wish I can take it back."

Sai was so anxious to find out what Madara and Kurenai were talking about. He picked up the phone on the side table and listened in.

"Kurenai what you did hurt a lot and I can't take you back."

"But you can Madara. You can go on your tour and when you come back you can live with me. We'll take care of Itami together and get married. Please Madara think about it. My life is falling apart right before my eyes."

Madara stayed silent.

"Madara say something. Do you still love me?"

"Yes...I do. I still love you but..."

"But what? Why can't you think about it? You loved me before anyone else. Why the second thoughts?" she said raising her voice.

"I don't know Kurenai. It's hard to cope with the fact of everything that happened between us."

"But you said that you still love me, right?"

"...Right, I still love you.."

Sai dropped the phone, breaking it and Sasuke ran into the room.

"Sai are you ok?" he asked in concern.

Sasuke just saw Sai's eyes in tears. Sasuke sat on the bed and hugged him. Madara hung up the phone and went to his room. He saw Sasuke and Sai and got mad.

"Don't worry Madara, I was just leaving." Sasuke said.

Sasuke left the room and Madara just looked at Sai.

"So what's with him now? Does he want to be with you?" Madara said.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Sai yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my room! Get out of my house!"

"Sai what's gotten into you?"

"I think it's best that you go on tour and never come back. Maybe you can marry Kurenai and raise her kid."

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?"

"Of course I did. You lied to me Madara!"

"If you didn't eavesdropped you wouldn't have heard all that stuff"

Sai looked at him. "Are you telling me that everything you said to her was true?"

"No. Come on Sai whatever happened to trust?"

"I can't trust you Madara not with her in the picture." Sai began to cry again. "I want you to get out of my house. Don't text me, don't call me, don't e-mail me, don't even send me a letter."

"Sai what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't deal with this anymore. I can't deal with you anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Madara said.

"Please, just get out."

Madara picked up his backpack and turned around. "I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow."

With that being said, Madara left the apartment with a heart broken Sai lonely on his bed.

Sai curled up into the fetal position and started to break down.

Itachi ran then into Sai's room after seeing Madara walk out.

"Sai, what the hell is going on between you two?" he said.

"I can't be with him anymore."

"Sai, you've got to be kidding me. He's leaving tomorrow and you're just going to let him go like that?"

"He said that he loved Kurenai!" Sai yelled sitting up.

Itachi looked at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Kiba was walking Akamaru when he saw Hinata.<p>

"Hinata, hey!" he said smiling.

"Oh hi Kiba. How are you?" she said

"I'm good; I actually wanted to ask you something..." Kiba then spotted Hinata carrying a Maternity Farm bag.

"Hinata, are you pregnant?" Kiba said.

"What? No! no, I'm not. I haven't even been that serious with anyone." she said blushing.

"Thank God because I actually wanted to ask you something. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Hinata just looked at him. "I'm so sorry Kiba. It's just I have so much stuff to do, I don't think I'll have time to go on a date but it's sweet of you to ask."

Hinata was about to walk away but Kiba grabbed her arm.

"Please at least think about it first."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Sure I'll think about, just for you."

Hinata walked away and Kiba looked at her. Kiba jumped up in happiness and Akamaru barked.

"Can you believe it Akamaru? I might have a date with Hinata Hyuuga!" He said petting him.

"Come on Akamaru."

* * *

><p>Tenten looked at herself in the mirror. Neji came in and saw her and smiled.<p>

"Neji, I don't know what to do? What should we do?"

"What should we do about what?"

"We can't stay here forever Neji, and I only have a couple of more months before I go into labor."

"I'll get a job so we can have more money for the sonograms and then hopefully we'll have enough money to live in a dorm in college."

Tenten put her hand on her belly. "Neji, I'm scared. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen."

"Neither was I Tenten but we just have to stay here for a while."

Suddenly the house phone rang. Neji went to pick it up and heard his father on the other line yelling.

"What the hell are you doing in Hinata's house?"

"Who told you?" Neji said timidly.

"Hinata!"

Neji hung up on his father and approached Hinata as soon as she entered the apartment.

"Why the fuck did you tell my father?" he said in anger.

"Neji please calm down." Tenten said holding Neji back.

"No, I'm not going to calm down! Tenten, she told my parents!"

Tenten looked at Hinata. "Hinata why would you do that?"

"He asked me if I've seen you guys and it slipped that you guys are with me." Hinata said.

"This is great Hinata now he's going to tell your dad and we'll have to leave."

"Neji I didn't mean to do it."

Neji just grabbed Tenten's arm. "Don't even bother. We'll get out of your way." Neji and Tenten then left the Hyuuga household.

"Neji where are we planning to go?" Tenten said holding her womb.

"We'll find somewhere to live."

* * *

><p><em>I fly with the stars in the skies<br>I am no longer trying to survive  
>I believe that life is a prize<br>But to live doesn't mean you're alive_

_Don't worry about me & who I fire  
>I get what I desire<br>It's my empire  
>And yes, I call the shots, I am the umpire<br>I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire_

Sai woke up in an empty warehouse. Looking around he saw nobody.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he said rubbing the back of his head. Sai's mouth was then covered by some dude.

"Don't worry kid." A guy said taking out a knife. "This won't take long." He said with a smile.

Sai's eyes widened in shock.

Sai woke up panting and scared.

"Oh my god, Madara…" Sai looked to his left and saw nothing but a pillow. "I forgot." He said to himself.

Sai got up and put on his shirt and went to the kitchen. He saw Sasuke holding the ripped maid outfit from when Madara and Sai first had sex.

"So that's why you hid this outfit, because you cheated on me." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I guess I learned the hard way."

Sasuke looked at him with a confused look.

"Madara said that he loved Kurenai."

"Whatever he said I doubt that he meant it."

"What makes you think that?" Sai said.

"Because he's my brother. Sai he loves you and I don't think you should let him go so easily."

Sai walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Sai, I'm sorry but I have feelings for someone else and you're feelings for Madara hasn't changed."

Sasuke kissed Sai on his forehead and gave him a train ticket. "His train leaves in an hour. You shouldn't miss your chance."

Preview

Madara and Sai say good-bye to each other for good. Deidara and Sasori's relationship starts to falls apart. Temari and Shikamaru continues their relationship. Tenten and Neji must live in harsh conditions. Sasuke must face a difficult decision. Naruto has a game plan.


	16. Chapter 16 Moment For Life Part 1

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 16 Moment For Life Pt. 1

_**For the first time ever...Konoha High School will have a five part chapter. What will happen to Madara and Sai? Who does Sasuke really love? Where does Neji and Tenten end up? What will happen to Deidara and Sasori? Can Shikamaru and Temari keep their relationship a secret? And will Naruto give up on Sakura? All this and more in this chapter of KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL...**_

_I__n this very moment I'm king  
>In this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling<br>This very moment I bring  
>put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring<br>and I will retire with the crown, Yes  
>no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes<br>clap for the heavyweight champ, Me  
>but I couldn't do it all alone, We<em>

Sai looked at the train tickets Sasuke was holding.

"Go get Madara before it's too late." Sasuke said.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?"

Sasuke smiled. "I did but that's all in the past. Sai, you are an amazing guy and you should deserve some one just as amazing."

Sai took the tickets and his sweater.

"Wait, I have to put on pants first." Sai said but Sasuke just pushed him out the door.

"There's no time now go!" Sasuke pushed Sai and closed the door.

Itachi then came over to Sasuke.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you said you weren't going to quit until you won Sai over again."

"I did but now I know who he really belongs with, and it's not me."

* * *

><p><em>Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley<br>Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy  
>cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me<br>shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me  
>Aint being cocky, we just vindicated<br>Best believe that when we done this moment will be syndicated  
>I don't know,<br>this night just remind me of  
>Everything they deprived me of<br>P-p-p-p-put your drinks up  
>It's a celebration every time we link up<br>We done did everything they could think of  
>Gr-Gr-Greatness is what we on the brink of<em>

Temari entered the classroom and put her bag on her desk. There was a letter sitting on her desk. It said "To Temari."

"I notice that handwriting anywhere. It's Shikamaru." she said opening it. It read:

_Dear Temari,_

_I guess you already found out that it's me Shikamaru._

_I just wanted to tell you that I had an amazing time_

_Last night. I don't think we should make our relationship_

_Public cause I don't want you to lose your job. I care for you_

_A lot Temari and I've had a crush on you for such a long time._

_Well I don't want to write a lot because I'm pretty sure you have to get_

_back to some school work. So I want to take you out tonight at 8 o clock._

_I'll pick you up at your place._

_Sincerely,_

_Shikamaru Nara_

Temari smiled. Deidara then came in and Temari hid the note.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I actually wanted to borrow some white-out."

Temari opened her desk drawer and passed Deidara the white-out.

"Is something the matter Temari? You look anxious."

"Anxious? Me? No, I'm fine. I just remembered I have to hand in something to Tsunade-sama."

"Ok, well I hope you finish it in time." Deidara left the classroom and saw Shikamaru.

"Good Morning Mr. Deidara." Shikamaru said.

"Good Morning Mr. Nara. This is the first time I see you excited for class."

Shikamaru smiled. "Is Temari there?"

"Yea she is. Well enjoy your day I have to finish something."

Shikamaru entered the classroom and walked to Temari.

"So how's my love doing?" he asked.

"I have to finish grading these papers and then I have to finish this paper work for Tsunade."

"Do you really have to do all this hard work. I mean you're a teacher I thought you had it easier."

Temari just laughed. "I don't have it easy. You guys do. I still have my whole life ahead of me and I chose to become a teacher."

Shikamaru kissed her on the lips. "Don't be like that. I'm sure you love being a teacher."

Temari then kissed him back.

"Hey Temari-" Deidara said walking in on them. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Deidara it's not what you think." Temari said.

Deidara smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your relationship."

* * *

><p>Tsunade just looked at the person.<p>

"So you're telling me that one of my best teachers is having an affair with a student." she said.

"That's right. I saw them with my own two eyes. I strongly suggest that you fire those two."

"Thank you but I'll take this matter into my own hands, Chiyo."

The elderly woman nodded her head. "I've been in this school for so long and I've never seen anything this drastic. Also I would question that Temari girl. She's said she had feelings for a student."

Tsunade called in Deidara and Temari.

"Thank you once again Chiyo."

Chiyo exited the office and snarled at them when they passed by.

"I wonder what's her problem?" Deidara whispered to Temari. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Deidara and Temari entered the office and sat in front of Tsunade's desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Temari asked.

"Well I heard through the grapevine that you two are having affairs with students"

Temari just looked at Deidara.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tsunade-sama, but I don't know what you're talking about." Deidara said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard from someone that they saw you with her own two eyes."

"Was it that old hag Chiyo? She's always starting rumors just to start problems." Temari said folding her arms.

"Is it true?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine I'll admit it, I'm dating Shikamaru but I don't know about Deidara."

Tsunade just looked at Deidara.

"Fine, I'm dating Sasori. I've been seeing him for a couple of months now."

Tsunade sighed. "By the power of the village and the board of education I'll have to fire both of you. I can't have teacher-student relationships in my school."

"But why not? It's just like every other relationship." Temari said slamming her hands on the desk.

"Unlike every other relationship, you have the power to pass and fail our students. Right now Shikamaru is doing bad in biology and you could easily pass him cause he tells you to or because you love him and you don't want to let him down. Now let's suppose that Shikamaru broke up with you and you hate him. What are you going to do when he passes a test? Of course out of jealous and rage your going to bring down his grade which can cause him his graduation. Do you see where I'm heading?"

Temari and Deidara looked at her.

"Now if you don't mind..." Tsunade said pointing to the door. "I want you to pack your things and leave by tomorrow. Thank you very much."

Temari and Deidara stood up from their seats and left the office.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"I need you to start looking for people who know how to teach Biology and Art ASAP."

"Yes, but I have a question. Why do we need to find teachers we already have?"

"Two of our teachers were having affairs with students so I had to fire them. Shizune, I want those names by tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said bowing.

Tsunade just organized some papers and sighed. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Sai ran to the information desk and asked a worker where Train 201 was leaving.<p>

"You better run sonny. That train is about to leave in a minute." The worker said.

Sai ran through the station and saw the train. He ran towards it pushing people out of the way. Then the button on his sweater caught on to the scrunche of a little girl.

"Ow let go of me." she said in pain.

"Let go of my daughter you monster!" her mother said.

Sai just ripped off his sleeve and ran into the train.

"I hope this is the right one."

Sai then walked downstairs and started to look for Madara. Once he found him, Sai stood next to him.

Madara was seated alone listening to his IPOD when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Sai standing there with his coat sleeve ripped off, a pair of boots and only a shirt.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" he said standing up.

"You left without saying good-bye."

"Well yea. You didn't want to see my face and I didn't want to bother you."

Sai looked down. "Madara, when I heard you say those words to Kurenai, it broke my heart. I didn't think you would betray me like that."

"I was so stupid. When I talked to Kurenai, Sasuke was right. All these old feelings came back to me. But then I began to realize that those words didn't mean anything. All Kurenai did was use me and the one person who loved me no matter what, was you."

The train roughly broke which made Madara and Sai fall on top of each other. Madara was on top of Sai and looked at him.

"Sai." he said. "Will you ever forgive me for what I said?"

"Depends, do you love her more than me?"

"No." Madara said. "I love you more than her."

Sai then kissed Madara and the crowd awwed.

* * *

><p><em>I wish that I can have this moment for life, for life, for life.<em>

_This is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive._

_I wish that I can have this moment for life (I can have this moment) for life, (I can have this moment) for life._

_This is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive._

Sasuke threw himself on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Am I really over Sai?" he said to himself. "Of course I am. I'm in love with Ino and no one else. But it's hard to move on with someone I was so in love with."

"I knew it." Itachi said standing at the door.

Sasuke sat up in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I knew that you weren't over Sai. You would never let someone go without a fight."

"What do I do Itachi? He loves someone else, and now he's gone forever. God knows what those two are up to. They could be happy in Europe laughing it up and having sex every night." Sasuke said in frustration.

"Sasuke, Sai left 3 hours ago. You're acting like he left for a year. But then again you could be right, they could be happy together."

Itachi then turned around and saw Sai in tears. Itachi then ran over to him.

"Sai, what happened?" he asked.

Sai just hugged Itachi and started to cry loudly. Sasuke came out of the room and saw Itachi and Sai hugging. Itachi looked at Sasuke and gave him a clueless look.

"Madara's out of my life, forever." Sai sobbed.

"What happened? I thought I gave you a ticket so you guys can be together." Sasuke said.

Itachi separated from Sai. "Come now, sit down and I'll make you tea."

Sai sat on the couch while Itachi and Sasuke went to the kitchen.

"What do you think happened?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi.  
>"I don't know but whatever it was, really broke Sai's heart. I've never seen the poor kid this sad."<p>

"If Madara did anything to hurt him, I swear to god I'll rip his balls off!"

"Now, now Sasuke, relax. There's no need to blow things out of proportion." Itachi said taking the cup out of the microwave. Sasuke opened the cabinet and took out the box of tea bags.

"We just have to hear both sides of the story. We'll ask Sai what happened and then I'll call Madara later."

Sasuke just looked at him and crossed his arms. "Fine, but if it was really bad, I'll still rip his balls off."

Itachi and Sasuke sat in front of Sai and placed the cup of tea on the table. Sai took a sip of the tea and stared blankly into the cup.

"Sai, do you think you can tell us what happened between you and Madara?" Itachi asked.

Sai nodded his head. "I entered the train station all confused cause I didn't know where was the train I needed to take. I asked the information desk and they told me it was going to leave in a minute. Lucky for me I ended up in the right train and we kissed and made up...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sai and Madara left the train hand in hand.  
>"So this is Shibuya." Sai said. "I've never been here."<p>

"You should really get out of the village more often."

Madara and Sai walked out of the train station and took a cab to the record company.

"You know Madara, I can't wait to meet your manager. She must be really cool."

"Not really." Madara said. "She can be really bossy and sometimes she has a bad temper."

They reached their destination and Sai and Madara exited the cab.

"Here we are." Madara said standing in front of the 100 story building. "We share the building with more bands but we're on the 67th floor."

Sai and Madara entered the elevator and reached the 67th floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal a front desk and a woman on the phone.  
>"Welcome back Mr. Uchiha." she said with a smile and continued her conversation. Madara smiled and led Sai to Konan's office. Madara knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." she said.

Madara opened the door and saw the blue haired beauty. She had short blue hair with a small flower in her hair, a dress shirt, a skirt and heels.

"What the hell took you so long?" she yelled.

"Do you always have to yell? How about a nice hello, how are you?" Madara said.

Konan just stood up and went to her bulletin board.

"Madara can you please read to me the headline on People magazine." she said softly.

"Is Madara gay?" he whispered.

"Sorry hun, I can't hear you."

"Is Madara Gay!" he yelled.

"Is Madara Gay? How many times did I tell you not to take your gay relationships public!" she said slamming her hand on the desk.

"Well now everybody knows that I'm bisexual."

"Madara we don't want everybody knowing that your bisexual." Konan then noticed Sai. "Oh hi hun, you must be the fabulous Sai Madara tells me about."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Ms. Konan." he said bowing.

"Oh honey don't bow down to me. I'm not that special, please have a seat."

Sai sat down on the chair while Madara and Konan continued to argue.

"Listen, Madara and I'm going to say this in front of Sai, if you want to stay in this music business you have to choose your job or Sai."

"I guess we know which one he chose." Itachi said to Sasuke.

Sai broke down again and Itachi hugged him. Sasuke stood up and got his sweater.

"Madara's still in Shibuya, right." Sasuke asked Sai.

"Yea, he's staying at a hotel. He's going on his tour bus tomorrow."

Sasuke got his keys and opened the door.

"Sasuke, you can't leave. Shibuya's an hour away plus you need to have a train ticket." Itachi said.

"I don't give a damn. I told you if Madara did something bad to Sai I was going to beat him up."

Sai stood up and held on to the back of Sasuke's sweater. "Please Sasuke don't hurt him. I know what he did to me was...hurtful, but I still love him."

Sasuke kissed Sai on the lips. "I know you do but I still love you and he's my brother."

Sasuke left the apartment, leaving Sai in shock.

* * *

><p>Temari started packing her stuff when Shikamaru entered the classroom.<p>

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

Temari wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at Shikamaru. "I got fired."

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"Apparently Chiyo found out about our relationship and told Tsunade."

"You sure it was Chiyo? Deidara was the one that saw us making out."

Temari shook her head. "I actually found out that he was having a relationship with Sasori."

"Sasori?"

"Yea, so we both got fired."

Temari put her frame in the box and looked at the classroom.

"At least I still have you Shikamaru." Temari and Shikamaru left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Sasori entered the art room and saw Deidara also packing his stuff.<p>

"Deidara what are you doing? You look like you just got fired."

"I did."

Sasori looked at him in shock. "W-What?"

"Chiyo told Tsunade about our relationship."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasori said running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what to do. I need to find a job before I go bankrupt."

Sasori kissed Deidara. "I'll help you find a job."

Deidara kissed Sasori back and Chiyo entered the room.

"Haven't you learned your lesson Mr. Deidara? You got fired what more do you want?"

"Listen you old hag. Don't you ever talk to Deidara like that." Sasori said.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. You're still a student."

"But school's over so you can't do shit. Come on Deidara." Sasori said grabbing Deidara's hand.

Chiyo just stood there as Sasori dragged Deidara out. Deidara snatched his arm out of Sasori's hand leaving him in shock.

"Deidara what's wrong? It's like your ok with what that lady said to you."

"Maybe I haven't learned my lesson."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think I just need some time to think about things. I just got fired and I don't know how to cope with it."

Sasori walked up to Deidara again.

"I told you that I was going to help you find a job. Do you think I would go back on my word like that?"

Deidara just sighed and picked up his box.  
>"I need to go home." Deidara said turning around.<p>

"I'll come with you."

"Alone."

Deidara walked away as Sasori just stared at him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the hotel and went to the front desk.<p>

"Hello sir, did you make a reservation?" the counter lady asked.

"No, I actually want to find out which room Madara Uchiha is staying in."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give out any information on our celebrity guests."

"I'm his brother so I have to find out where he's staying."

"I don't care if he's your father, rules are rules."

Sasuke jumped over the counter and pushed the women out of the way.  
>"Hey!" she yelled.<p>

Sasuke quickly typed in Madara's name and found out what room he was staying in.

"Thank you miss."

Sasuke ran to the elevator and clicked on the button. Sasuke ended up on the 24th floor and ran to Madara's room. He knocked on the door, hard.

"Coming!" He heard Madara yell.  
>Madara opened the door and saw Sasuke standing in front of him.<p>

"Well. well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Madara said.

"Why did you do that to Sai?" Sasuke said.

Madara laughed. "You came all this way because of that?"

Sasuke then punched Madara in the lip.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do that to him? He's broken up inside, he loves you so much and you just dropped him like a chew toy!"

Madara wiped the blood off his lip. "I knew it." Madara said.

"Knew what?"

Madara stood up and looked at Sasuke. "You still love Sai."

Sasuke blushed hard and curled his hands into a fist. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Madara lifted Sasuke's head. "Of course you do. No matter what you say you're in the same position I was in years ago. It doesn't matter which person you hook up with you'll still have feelings for him. Sasuke I already got evicted, if I lose my job I'll have nothing to live for. You understand don't you? I love Sai but if I lose the only job I have, it's over for me. I already made a promise and I'll fulfill it in time. So good night Sasuke, unless you're planning to sleep in my room."

Sasuke looked at Madara and shook his head.

"You're my brother but I can't forgive you for this."

Sasuke turned around and Madara closed the door. Madara went back to his bathroom and picked up the razor blade.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17 Moment For Life Part 2

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 17 Moment For Life Pt. 2

Tenten woke up and saw Neji sleeping next to her. She got out of the bed and looked around in the shelter.

"Good Morning sweet cakes." Neji said hugging her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Neji, how long are we planning to stay here? I need to go to the hospital. Neji!"

"Tenten, calm down. I'll make sure we go to the free clinic and get you checked out."

"Neji, this is so hard. We're living on minimum wage and we can't even afford a place. I'm scared; I don't know what to do."

Neji stood up and picked up his book bag. "Come on, we have to go to school."

"Do we really have to go?"

"Of course we do. What if there's someone there who can help us." Neji held his hand out and Tenten grabbed it. Tenten smiled and left the shelter. While they were walking they ran into Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey you guys, it's been a while." Shikamaru said.

"How's the baby?" Temari asked.

"Well it's good but I need to go to the free clinic. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"Why are you going to a free clinic? Shouldn't you be going to a hospital?" Temari asked.

"We don't have enough money to afford hospital bills. All we have are the clothes on our backs." she said.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other. "Why don't you start living with me?" Shikamaru said.

Tenten put a smile on her face. "Are you serious?"

"I'm positive. You guys are my best friends and I don't want you guys to suffer anymore."

"And I'll take you guys to the hospital. I still have some money in my bank account. I'll be getting a job pretty soon."

"A job? What happened to your teaching job?" Neji asked.

"I got fired because they found out that I was with Shikamaru. But I have an interview coming up."

* * *

><p>Sakura fixed her newly extended hair in her locker mirror.<p>

"Ah, you fancy huh?" Ino said opening her locker next to Sakura's.

Sakura smiled tying a red ribbon in her hair.

"So what's going on between you and Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Why does everybody think that there's something going on between us?"

Just then a woman with short brown hair, and dark eyes walked up to them.

"Excuse me," she said. "Do you know where room 222 is?"

"Yea." Ino said. "It's upstairs in the biology wing, are you here to speak to us or something?"

"No, I'm going to be your new biology teacher. You can just call me Ms. Lin ."

Lin walked away and Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"Did you just hear what I did?" Sakura said to Ino.

"How can she be teaching in the class Temari was in?"

The duo looked at each other confused. Neji and Tenten then approached the very confused duo.

"Why do you guys look like your doing a geometry problem?" Tenten said to them.

"We just saw a woman named Lin and she said that she's going to be our new biology teacher." Ino said to them.

Then the intercom came on.

"Good Morning my students! I'm just going to make a quick announcement. Periods 1 and 2 head to the auditorium and periods 3 and 4 follow. Thank you and have a nice day."

Sakura, Ino, Neji and Tenten looked at each other and walked towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was full and Tenten looked around to find Sai.<p>

"I wonder what happened to Sai? I haven't seen him in three whole days." she said to herself.

She then spotted a depressed Sai seated alone. Tenten carefully walked up to him.

"Sai, what's the matter? I haven't seen you for days."

Sai shook his head. "I'm fine, it's just a lot has happened these past few days."

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Madara left on tour and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in Shibuya."

"Shibuya? What is he doing there?"

"It's a long story. Enough about me, how about you? Do you know the gender yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to find out hopefully by today."

Tsunade then walked in front of the auditorium and picked up the microphone.

"Good Morning everybody. I'm here to talk about a big change here in Konoha High School. Me and the whole staff have decided that it would be best if all of you guys would start wearing uniforms."

The whole auditorium awwed.

"This is actually a good thing. We have models here to show you the three different uniforms you could wear."

Two models came out first. The girl was wearing a blue and white sailor uniform with the Konoha symbol on the sleeve. The boy had a white blouse and black pants and shoes. He also had the Konoha symbol on the sleeve.

The next two had a similar outfit. The girl had a sailor suit but instead it was in black and white and the boy had a black jacket and black pants.

The last group was the same colors as the first group but had sweater vests on.

"You guys can wear any of these three outfits as long as your shirt has the Konoha symbol on the sleeve. We will start calling you guys from the beginning letter of your first names. We have plenty of uniforms so just tell us your size and we will give you some. All the students who's first name starts with A through D please see me. Those with E through H see Ms. Shizune. Those with I through L see Kakashi-sensei. Those with M through P see Iruka-sensei. Those with Q through T see Anko. Those with U through Z see Gaara-sensei."

Everybody got up from their seats and went to their assigned teacher.

"I can't believe we're getting uniforms." Tenten said to Sai.

* * *

><p>Sakura was once again fixing her hair in Algebra class. Then a note feel in front of her.<p>

"What the hell is this?" she said to herself. She opened the note and it read:

_Sakura,_

_Hey what's up? I love your hair, is that new extensions?_

_It looks amazing. How about we go on a date Friday night_

_And I'm not joking this time. I think we would make an_

_Amazing couple. A lot of people tell me so. I mean your the school_

_President and I'm...well...me. :-) So what do you say to dinner and_

_a movie on Friday? I'll pick you up at your place. Write back_

_Naruto _

Sakura just looked at the note and smiled.

"I know exactly what to write." she said to herself.

She passed the note back to Naruto and he opened it with anticipation. When it opened it and saw the two letter word, NO.

"Come on Sakura! It's not a joke I really want to go out with you!"

Gaara shushed Naruto and continued doing his work.

"Sakura, I promise that'll I make it the best date ever!"

Gaara shushed Naruto again.

"I don't want to go out with you Naruto! I would never go out with you. You're a slacker and a bad influence on me!"

"That's it!" Gaara said. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, both of you have detention after school."

Sakura just looked at Naruto and he just smiled back.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. I have to clean up this dirty classroom with that guy." Sakura said to herself.<p>

"Come on Sakura it's not that bad."

"Yes, it is. I have never gotten detention. I've always kept a good record-"

"And that's why you're so stuck up. You need to relax more often and let things go."

Sakura just continued to sweep the floors.

"Why don't we try on our uniforms?' Naruto said to Sakura.

"You're crazy. Where am I going to change?"

"Well the bathrooms are right down the hall and we won't be gone for long."

Sakura looked at him a sighed. "Fine," she said grabbing her uniform. "But only because I need to know if it fits me."

About a minute or two later Sakura entered the classroom with her black and white sailor suit.

"Well what do you think?" she asked

"I think you look amazing." Naruto said practaclly drooling.

"Stop looking at my boobs and tell me what you really think."

"I think you look amazing, no lie." he said with a smile.

Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Well let's finish up this classroom."

Sakura picked up the broom and continued to sweep. Sakura turned around and accidently tripped on the desk leg. She landed on Naruto and blushed. They looked at each other in shock.

"Um..." Naruto said blushing.

"I'm so...sorry." Sakura started to slowly get up when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." he whispered to her. He then lightly kissed her on the lips.

Sakura was taken back by this but then closed her eyes. Gaara cleared his throat and Sakura and Naruto separated.

"So you guys seemed to enjoy your stay here." he said. "You guys are dismissed now."

Naruto and Sakura stood up and left the classroom.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." he said to her.

"Please don't touch me." she said and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji entered the hospital.<p>

"Don't worry you two, I'll pay for your bills." Temari said to them.

Tenten and Neji sat down in the waiting room and held each others hands.

"Tenten." a nurse called.

"That was quick." she said to Neji.

They walked into the room and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Ms. Tenten and how are you today?"

"I'm good doctor. This is the father of my baby, Neji Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said politely.

"Well let's start your sonogram."

Tenten changed into her hospital robes and laid down on the bed.

* * *

><p>After the sonogram, Tenten and Neji excited the room.<p>

"Well, how did it go?" Temari said to them.

Tenten smiled. "We're going to have a boy!" she yelled.

Temari screamed in excitement. "Oh my God! This is great!" she hugged Tenten and Neji smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered the uniformed school and sighed deeplt, trying to forget about what happened the day before.<p>

"Hey Sakura, what's the matter you look like you saw a ghost." Ino said.

"Ino, can I tell you something?"

"We're practically sisters, you can tell me anything."

"Yesterday me and Naruto had detention and well...he wanted to see us in my uniform. And then we kind of, sort of...kissed."

Ino gasped. "Seriously? What did you do after that?"

"I told him not to talk to me anymore. I mean I'm a straight A student and he doesn't even attend classes."

Ino shook her head. "Listen Sakura, I've been trying to hook you up with so many guys and you always turn them down. Maybe this is your chance, you should really consider going out with him. I mean this is the first time you've expressed any interest in a guy."

"I don't like Naruto. He's just an annoying kid."

Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Listen, this is your chance. Go out with him cause I know you like him."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "You're right, I should go out with him."

Ino smiled. "Go girl don't miss your chance."

Sakura turned around and ran to Naruto's locker. Naruto closed his locker and saw Sakura leaning against the locker next to his.

"Hey Naruto, about yesterday."

"Don't worry I got your drift. I'll leave you alone."

"No, it's just...I really like you even though I haven't expressed it much. I would really like to go out with you, if you don't mind."

Naruto smiled at her. "Yea, I would really appreciate that."

Sakura smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Tenten approached Sai talking to Neji.<p>

"Well look who it is, my two favorite guys in the world." she said and kissed Neji.

"Oh Sai guess what?"

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to have a boy!"

"That's great Tenten! How do you feel?"

"I feel good. I mean I'm going to go into labor pretty soon and...Oh my God, prom is coming up, I forgot."

Sai laughed. "Why are you caring so much? You already have your date."

"Yea, I know that but I need to start pre-ordering my dress plus book some appointments for my manicures, pedicures, and my hair."

"I have never seen you like this. I always thought you were this gothic non-caring girl."

Neji laughed. "You haven't been with her since she was pregnant 24/7."

"I guess you have a point." Sai said.

"What are you going to do about prom?" she asked Sai.

"I don't know? I still haven't found out if Sasuke's coming today."

"That's perfect, why don't you ask Sasuke?"

"Tenten I don't like him. I'm still in love with Madara."

"Well last time I checked you were head over heels in love with Sasuke. What happened? I mean he cared for you so much and he still cares now."

"You're probably right." he said.

"Just think about it."

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18 Moment For Life Part 3

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 18 Moment For Life Pt. 3

Madara looked outside his window. He looked at the scars on his wrist.  
>"What was I thinking?" he said to himself. "Sai was everything I wanted and I just let him slip out of my hands." Then he heard a knock on the door. He quickly hid his scars and opened the door.<p>

"Good Morning my money maker! Are you ready to go on tour?" Konan said to him.

"Konan, I don't think I'm ready to go on tour yet. I have alot on my mind and there are somethings I need to deal with first."

"Oh God is this about Sai? Listen you chose yourself your career and now you're regretting it?"

"It's just that I really love him and I can't give him up yet. It's war between me and my brother."

Konan just looked at him and grinned. "You know that reminds me when me and my friend liked the same guy, IN HIGH SCHOOL! Madara you're 28 years old and he's 18. Just let it go already, you think that your going to stay with him forever but your not!"

"Konan I want you to get out." he whispered.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yea, I am. I want you to get out of my room. I don't care if I become homeless, Sai would love for whoever I am."

"Oh really? Then why don't you just leave? I don't want to see your face in my record company ever again!"

"Good! I don't need you anyways!" Madara picked up his coat and left the room.

Itachi was sitting in the living room when the phone rang. He picked it up

"Hello, Uchiha speaking."  
>"Itachi, is that you?" Madara said between tears.<p>

"Madara, what's wrong? Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Okinawa."

"What the hell happened?"

"I just got fired from my job and I don't know where I am. I just arrived in Okinawa and I don't know anyone here. Itachi please I need your help, I don't have any money and someone stole my clothes."

"Crap. I'll be there." Itachi hung up and grabbed his car keys. While leaving he bumped into Sasuke and Sai.  
>"Itachi where are you going?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Madara's in trouble and I need to pick him up."

"I'm going with you." Sai said.

"No, just stay here with Sasuke. I promise that I'll bring him back."

Sasuke grabbed Sai's arm and brought him to the apartment. Sai sat on the couch and grabbed a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Sasuke asked.

"Only when I'm under pressure. Do you want to smoke?"

"No thank you."

Sai began to grab his hair.

"You have to calm down." Sasuke said sitting next to him.

"How can I be calm Sasuke? He's in trouble and I'm just sitting here. Shit I shouldn't have left him."

"That's where you're wrong Sai! When I went to see Madara he said that he needed his job and that's why he left you. He didn't give a damn about you and your acting like it's ok!"

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You're out of it Sasuke." Sai said.

"Sai, I still care for you because...because...I love you."

Sai was taken aback. "Sasuke, I never thought.."

"That I would say that because you weren't with me for a very long time. Sai I had deep feelings for you and you just threw that away."

"I never thought that you would feel that way."

Sasuke went over to him and kissed him. Sai pushed him away and looked at him. He then grabbed Sasuke and kissed him again.

Itachi saw Madara shivering in an ally. Itachi got out of his car and ran towards him.  
>"Come on Madara, you're overreacting." He said picking him up. Madara entered the car and sat in fetal position.<p>

"It was awful Itachi. I got fired from my record company, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why'd you say that got you fired?"

"I said that I loved Sai and I do. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving him for some job that didn't love me for me."

"Why did it take you so long to realize that? Sai was breaking down when he came home. He was acting like you died. It showed that he cared so much for you Madara and you didn't give a damn."

"That's where you're wrong! I love Sai."

"You keep throwing love around like the word 'The'"

"I don't get it?" Madara said.

"Do you really love Sai or is he like Shun-Li?"

Madara was speechless and looked down. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Is it the fact that I can't love anyone? Everyone I end up with leads my life into destruction."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi said. "Oh god, let me see your wrists."

Madara just covered pulled his sleeves lower. Itachi pulled over and grabbed Madara's wrist tightly. Madara yelped in pain and Itachi slid up Madara's sleeve.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." he said.

Madara just snatched his arm away from Itachi.

"The last time I saw you fall apart like this was with Kurenai. So you are serious about Sai and now I have to take you to rehab again."

"NO! Please don't, I hated that place. I can't go back there again, it was horrible! I felt like my life was going nowhere" Madara said grabbing Itachi's shoulders

" What else could I do? You have to stop this Madara! What if you kill yourself one day, I don't know what I would do without you." A tear rolled down Itachi face as he looked at Madara. He placed his forehead on the steering wheel and sobbed lightly.

Sai woke up on Sasuke's chest with nothing on but a sheet on him. He sat up and saw Sasuke asleep. Then he began to cry.

"This can't be. How could I sleep with Sasuke?"

Sasuke woke up and smiled at Sai. "Hey." he said.

Sai stood up and Sasuke grabbed his arm. Sai just snatched his arm away.

"Please don't make me feel any worse then I already do."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Sasuke, I can't be with you." Sai went to the room and began to change.

Itachi and Madara then entered the apartment.

"We're back." Itachi said fixing his eyeliner.

Sai ran to Madara and hugged him. He gripped Madara hardly and Madara hugged him back.

"Isn't that sweet? Young love, reunited once again." Itachi said to Sasuke. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke just stood up and went to the room.

Sai began to cry into Madara's shoulder.

"Madara, promise me that you'll never do that to me again."

"I promise."

The next morning Sai woke up next to Madara. He hugged him tightly waking him up.

"Hey,good morning to you too." Madara said.

"I'm sorry, it's just now I don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"I'll be back. I need to go to the kitchen."

Madara stood up and put a pair of pajama pants on. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Itachi then entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Itachi." Madara said with a smile.

"You were a whole different person yesterday. What the hell happened?"

"You've never seen me in a state of depression. I become this person that I don't even know. But I also saw a different side of you Itachi."

Itachi just smiled. "Just take care of Sai, he's a really good kid and it hurts me when I see him crushed."

Madara nodded his head and went back to the bedroom. He put the glass of water on the end table and crawled back into bed. He hugged Sai and looked at him.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" he asked Sai.

"Of course I do. I believe every word because I love you too."

Madara just kissed Sai's nose. He giggled and Madara hugged him.

"I love you Sai." Madara said to himself.

To Be Continued….


	19. Chapter 19 Moment For Life Part 4

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 19 Moment For Life Pt. 4

Sai woke up and looked at his calendar.

"Oh my God, prom is coming up and I have no one to go with." He said to himself.

Madara walked in with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Good Morning Sai." He said kissing him. "What's the matter?"

"Prom is next week and I'm not ready. I don't have a tuxedo, or a date."

"Well, how about this, I'll go with you to the mall today and I'll buy you a tux. As for the date problem why don't you take Sasuke?"

"I would love that but I think he's taking Ino." Sai said taking a sip from the cup

"Then take Itachi, I'm sure he's free."

"Why can't I take you?"

"Well, Hidan and I have to go record company shopping next week, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it."

Sai looked at him in anger.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Madara said innocently.

"Yea, you did. How are you going to miss out on my second greatest day of my life. Next you're going to tell me that you can't make it to my graduation."

"Sai, it's not like that-"

"Then how is it then? I thought you quit your job for me!" Sai said slamming the cup on the table, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Jesus Sai." Madara picked up a tissue and started to clean up the mess. "I quit my job Sai, but I didn't quit my career." He said lowly.

"I knew that you were going to say that."

"So if you knew it, why do you assume that this is all my fault? I wanted to do music for a living, even if it meant a whole lot of sacrifices along the way!" Madara yelled standing up.

"So am I one of your sacrifices?"

"Why do you keep giving me the guilt trip? I told you how I used to be before music came into my life, you expect me to just give it up?"

"Yes, I do!"

"That's not a good idea Sai." Itachi said standing at the door. "Madara would never give up on music, just like me and Sasuke."

"You guys can't be serious?"

Itachi just laughed. "But we are Sai, Music created us and we can't give it up just like that." With that being said, Itachi left the room.

"You know what Sai, you're becoming very controlling and obnoxious." Madara said to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. And if you're going to continue like this, I don't think I could be with someone like that. I'm sorry." Madara picked up his cup and began to walk out the door.

"I slept with Sasuke!"

Madara stopped. "What?" He whispered.

"I slept with Sasuke." Sai repeated

"When?"

"Yesterday, just before you walked into that door."

A tear ran down Madara's cheek and he turned his head. "You can go fuck yourself Sai."

* * *

><p>Madara walked into the kitchen and slammed the cups in the sink, breaking them.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke said standing up.

"I knew coming here was a big mistake. I'd rather get beaten up then seeing his pussy ass face again!"

"Madara, come on don't leave." Itachi said. "Just explain to us what happened."

"Why don't you ask our dearest brother?"

Itachi put his hand on his forehead. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Madara."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Madara kneeled in front of Sasuke and looked at him. "Tell me, how does it feel, fucking Sai minutes before I walked through that door?"

"You did what?" Itachi said.

"You heard right Itachi, Sasuke and Sai slept with each other, the same day I QUIT MY JOB FOR THAT WHORE!"

"You better cool it Madara!" Sasuke said standing up.

"Why? So you can fuck him again!"

Sasuke pushed Madara.

"Come on guys, please-" Itachi said.

Madara then tackled Sasuke to the ground and punched him. Sai then ran in and broke up the fight.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Sasuke just wiped the blood off his nose while Madara just looked at him.

"Madara I think you should go." Sai said.

"No, stay Madara." Itachi said.

"Itachi, he can't stay here. You saw what he did to Sasuke."

"A family that plays together stays together."

"What are you trying to get at Itachi?" Sasuke said getting up.

"Even though I'm the middle child, I'm the most mature out of the both of you. So I think it's best that we check into a hotel till we find a record company."

"So you're leaving? Is that it?" Sai said.

"It's not healthy for both Sasuke and Madara to be near you. When you go to school you may talk to Sasuke but nothing else. I'll tell Tsunade to keep a close eye on both of you. Sasuke start packing your stuff."

Sasuke stood up and went to the room.

"I'm sorry Sai, but it's only best for them. I can't have them fighting for you every 10 minutes."

Sai nodded his head and went to the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was putting his stuff in his luggage as Sai stood at the door.<p>

"So that's it? You're just going to leave me here alone?"

"I'm sorry Sai, but Itachi has a point. No matter how many fights I get into with Madara, he's still my brother and I can't have him stressed out over you and me, plus the band. I'm so sorry Sai."

Sasuke zipped it up and walked out the door.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yea, let's go."

Sasuke, Madara, and Itachi exited the apartment and Sai closed the door. He slid down to the floor and began to break down.

* * *

><p>Tenten was asleep in Neji's arms when the house phone rang. Temari got up and took Shikamaru's shirt.<p>

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To pick up the phone." She went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Tenten, it's for you!" Temari yelled

Tenten came downstairs and took the phone from Temari.

"Hello?" she said half asleep.

"Tenten, I need your help."

"Sai? What are you doing calling at this hour?"

"I had another nightmare and I need to talk to someone about it."

"Why don't you talk to Madara then?"

"Madara's not here."

"How 'bout Sasuke?"

"He's not here either."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "What did you do Sai?"

"What do you mean What did I do? I didn't do anything."

"You obviously did something to drive the Uchihas away."

"I got into a fight with Madara, and Itachi thought it was best if they kept their distance."

"What was the fight about?"

"Madara didn't want to take me to prom, so I kind of told him that I slept with Sasuke and it ignited a chain reaction."

"Wait, you did what?"

"That's not the point Tenten."

"Yes it is the point. Sai…let me be as gentle as possible. You took advantage of him."

"No I didn't. He said he loved me"

"Let me finish. 1: You know Madara came back for you but that doesn't give you the right to control him. He already has enough to deal with. 2: You slept with Sasuke out of pity. 3: You wanted to see Sasuke and Madara duke it out. So to put this in less words, you got yourself into this situation and now you've got to get yourself out. So talk to him tomorrow and don't call me at this hour again I'm already waking up due to the baby." Tenten then hung up.

* * *

><p>Sai woke up and picked up his cell phone. He dialed up Madara and sat up.<p>

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Madara…"

"Sai..?"

"Listen about yesterday, I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that and I slept with Sasuke out of pity, I don't love him….I love you Madara. Please come back to me, I'm a wreak without you."

Sai then heard a dial tone. With tears in his eyes he dropped the phone.

Madara picked up his coat and quietly left the hotel room where Itachi and Sasuke were sleeping.

It was raining outside and Madara didn't have an umbrella. He ran to the corner on the street and called for a taxi. He got in and told the driver to hurry.

"I'm in a rush so please drive fast." He said to the driver.

Meanwhile Sai was getting prepared to end his life. He had a noose over the fan and was standing on a stool.

"Itachi was right it's my fault."

Sai put his head through the noose and stood on the stool. He fell off the stool and began to choke.

Madara then kicked down the door and saw Sai in the far distance.

"Sai!" he yelled. He ran to the room and got Sai down from the noose.

"Madara?" Sai asked dazed.

"What were you thinking?" Madara then began to cry. "You could have died, what would I have done without you?" Madara cried to Sai's shoulder. Sai picked up Madara's head off from his shoulder and kissed him.

"Madara, I love you." He hugged Madara tightly and Madara hugged him back.

"Don't do something stupid like that every again, okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Sai woke up on Madara's chest. Sai looked at the clock and then looked at Madara. Sai smiled when something caught his eye. Sai picked up Madara's wrist and saw the scars.<p>

"Why does Madara have cut scars?" Sai said to himself.

Madara began to fidget and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning Sai." He said with a smile.

Sai just smiled and kissed Madara on his forehead.

"Why are you kissing me on my forehead, it's like you feel sorry for me." Madara said giggling.

"I don't feel sorry for you it's just that I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"Brushed your teeth? You would always kiss me every morning."

"But….we're not even together anymore. I thought you broke up with me."

"You said you loved me and I love you too Sai." Madara kissed Sai lightly on the lips.

"Come on Sai, we have to get ready." Madara stood up and grabbed Sai's wrist, leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked outside the window and saw the rain falling down.<p>

"Madara hasn't returned yet?" Sasuke said to Itachi.

"No he hasn't. I hope Sai is doing ok."

"I pretty sure that he's doing fine."

Then there was a knock on the hotel door. Sasuke opened the door and saw one of the counter ladies with a yellow package.

"There was a package that came for you." She passed Sasuke the package and left.

"This package is for Madara." He said to Itachi.

"Well then why don't you put it on the table?"

"It came from a DNA clinic." Sasuke said in confusion.

"A DNA clinc? What was Madara doing there?"

"I don't know but I kinda want to open the package."

Sasuke opened the package and took out a couple of papers. Itachi grabbed the papers from Sasuke and saw the DNA results for Kurenai's baby.

"Don't tell me that…." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"I think it is."

* * *

><p>Madara picked up his coat.<p>

"Are you leaving already?" Sai asked

"Yea, I am. I'm waiting for a package back at the hotel."

"Okay, please come back after you're done."

Madara kissed Sai and left the apartment. His cell phone rang and saw that it was Itachi.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?"

"Madara what the hell is going on with you and Kerunai?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We got your DNA results."

"What does it say?"

"Madara, you're the father."

Madara hung up the phone and fell to his knees and cried. Sai walked out of his apartment and saw Madara crying in the hallway.  
>"Madara? I thought you left?" Sai walked over to Madara and realized that he was crying.<p>

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Sai. Kerunai's...baby... he's mine."

Sai was shocked. "He's yours?"

Madara nodded his head. "I didn't know. Itachi just called me now about the test results. Sai, what am I going to do?'

Sai hugged Madara and Madara hugged him back.

"I'm here for you Madara. I'm always here for you."

To Be Continued…..

Prom has arrived! Madara must choose between his career or Sai's memory. Sasuke makes a big confession. Sai must cope with Madara's destructive road. Tenten's prom ends early.


	20. Chapter 20 Moment For Life Part 5

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 20 Moment For Life Part 5

The sun peeked through the curtains and shined right in Sai's sleeping face. Sai slowly woke up and looked at the calendar.

"I can't believe it already. Today's prom night." He said smiling. "Can you believe it Madara?" he turned around and saw an empty spot next to him. Sai stood up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen. On the refrigerator door there was a note. Sai ripped it off the door and it read:

_Sai,_

_I went out to run some errands. I won't be back in a couple of hours but I will be back for our final shower together before your big night._

_Love,_

_Madara._

"How could he do this to me?" Sai said to himself in frustration. Then he heard a knock on the door. Sai slowly walked over to it and opened it. To his surprise, Itachi and Sasuke stood right in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sai asked.

"We wanted to spend some time with you. Plus I thought we could help each other out for tonight." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sai invited the duo in and Itachi sat on the couch.

"So how has Madara been holding up?" Itachi asked.

"He's been a little depressed lately but I've been here to support him."

"I just never thought that Madara was Kurenai's baby daddy." Sasuke said.

"Neither did I. He was actually breaking down in the hallway when he found out. Luckily I found him before he did anything bad to himself."

Itachi just sighed. "I just feel so bad for him."

* * *

><p>Madara looked at Kurenai in shock.<p>

"You can't be leaving Kurenai!" Madara yelled at her.

"What else can I do Madara? My husband left me and my house is getting foreclosed. There's nothing left for me to do."

"I can't let you leave knowing that Itami is my son. I still can't wrap my head around that thought."

Kurenai just walked up to Madara and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Madara but this is the best way I can do this. I'm going to Hawaii but it was nice knowing you Madara, you're a really nice guy."

Kurenai picked up Itami, who was asleep in his car seat and walked out of the house. Madara followed her and stood on the porch. Kurenai put the car seat first into the taxi cab and then she entered. Madara just watched the taxi drive off into the distance. Hidan then walked up to Madara.

"Hey dude, I think you need a drink."

"I don't drink Hidan."

"Of course you don't." he said sarcastically. "Now come on, sulking over her isn't going to make much of a difference."

* * *

><p>Madara followed Hidan to his car and went into the passenger side. Hidan pulled out a bag of cocaine and laid out a line on the dash board. He rolled up a dollar bill and passed it to Madara.<p>

"Come on dude it's not going to hurt you." Hidan said.

"I know it won't it's just I've been sober for so long and I don't want to fall off the wagon."

"One line of cocaine isn't going to make you fall off the wagon."

Madara looked at the line and the snorted it.

"Ata boy" Hidan said patting Madara on the back. "You can do more lines if you want. I can't do any yet cause I have to drive."

Madara laid out another line and began to snort it.

"Don't snort all of it man, leave some for me." He said slightly pushing Madara. Madara just laughed and continued to do the lines.

* * *

><p>Madara slammed the door open and stumbled into the apartment.<p>

"Madara what happened?" Itachi said catching him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Madara was hiding behind his sunglasses and Itachi laid him down on the couch.

"Madara, what's going on?" Sai said coming into the living room.

"Why is everyone pressuring me?" Madara screamed.

"No one's pressuring you Madara." Itachi said putting his hand on Madara's shoulder but he just slapped it away.

"What's gotten into you?" said Sasuke .

"You shouldn't be talking backstabber."

"Okay, why are you bringing something that happened two weeks ago?"

"You're still a back stabber. Is it hot in here? I'm sweating like crazy."

"No, it's fine in here." Sai said in concern.

Madara's nose then started to bleed.

"Madara you're bleeding!" Sasuke said.

"So, who cares."

Itachi removed Madara's sunglasses and saw that his eyes where dialated.

"Madara, where you doing….cocaine?" Itachi asked.

"And what if I was?"

"Madara. Why would you do something like that?" Sai asked.

Sasuke then came to Madara and put a napkin to his nose. Madara just slapped the napkin from Sasuke's hand and did it himself.

"Kurenai left me. She took Itami and fled to Hawaii, Hidan was the only one there for me."

"Hidan gave you drugs!" Itachi said.

"Hidan helped me! I would've still been sulking on her porch! This is who I am! I'm just a lousy, pathetic, no life, drug user!"

Sai then hugged Madara.

"I don't think that at all Madara. I think you're the coolest, nicest, and greatest person I have ever been with and that's why I love you."

Madara started to cry.

"Well what are you doing just sitting there crying? Hug him back." Sasuke said.

Madara then hugged Sai back.

* * *

><p>Tenten tried squeezing into her dress but it wouldn't fit.<p>

"Hey Tenten what's the matter?" Temari said walking in.

"What's the matter? My dress won't fit me. It's too tight."

Tenten was trying to squeeze into a gothic dress. It had a strapless corset and a skirt that was long in the back but short in the front.

"When was the last time you were fitted for this?"

"I don't know like 7 months ago."

"Of course it's not going to fit. You were only two months pregnant at the time. Why don't you use one of my mom's old dresses." Temari said.

Tenten just looked at her. "No offense Temari but I don't think I would want to wear something your mom wore."

"It's not a bad dress." Temari opened the closet and took out a strapless princess styled dress with a light purple, light blue, and light pink colors.

"Temari it's beautiful but what makes you think that it'll fit me?"

"My mom was also 9 months pregnant with me for her senior prom. She still went to prom though because she didn't want to miss it for the world. Well I should start getting ready myself.  
>"Wait, you're going to the prom?"<p>

"Of course I am. Shikamaru asked me and I couldn't say no to him." Temari said with a smile.

Temari left and Tenten looked at the dress. She removed her last one and slipped into the gown. She let down her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and put her hand on her unborn baby.

"I'm going to prom pregnant…This is great, now I'll have to tell my son about this."

* * *

><p>Madara entered the tub and closed his eyes.<p>

"What the fuck was I doing?" he asked himself.

"You were high on cocaine." Sai said standing at the doorway.

"Sai, I'm so sorry. Hidan gave me a couple of lines and I told him that I wasn't going to do it but he said that if I did one line nothing would happen to me." Madara put his hand on his face. "I'm so stupid."

"I don't think your stupid at all." Sai said kneeling next to the tub. "People make mistakes but those mistakes teach you a lesson. Just promise me that you'll never do it again."

Madara looked at him. "I promise."

"Good" Sai stood up. "Now get out of the tub cause I need to take a bath."

Madara just gave him a sly grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Sai asked.

Madara grabbed Sai's wrist.

"Madara, NO!" Sai yelled chuckling.

Madara dragged Sai into the bathtub getting his clothes wet.

"Madara! Now I have to get out and dry my clothes."

"Why don't you just take them off here?"

Sai removed his clothes and threw them in one side of the bathroom. Sai leaned back and Madara put his arms on Sai's shoulders. He kissed Sai on the cheek and Sai just smiled.

"Aww that's so sweet." Itachi said passing by.

"Crap, I forgot that I left the door open." Sai said to Madara.

"That's right so if you two plan on doing anything nasty in that tub, I'll be watching you, just like an overprotective parent. Oh and I'll never take a shower in that tub." Itachi smiled and opened the door even more. "Enjoy."

Sai rolled his eyes and Madara just put his head on Sai's shoulders.

"Well this is great, I was planning to have sex with you before you went to your prom."

"Madara don't worry it's only one night of no sex."

"One night? Sai we haven't had sex in…IN MONTHS!" Madara yelled.

"You don't have to yell Madara."

"Sai, we haven't had sex in months do you want to know how hard it was for me? I haven't fucked you in months!"

"Thank you for the details Madara. But sex can wait for tonight, ok?"

"Fine." Madara said with a deep sigh.

Sasuke passed by and saw the couple in the tub. "What the hell are you guys doing in the tub?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Sai said.

* * *

><p>Sai finished putting his bow tie on when Sasuke walked in.<p>

"Hey Sasuke, are you ready to go?" Sai said.

Sasuke just looked at him.

"Sasuke, is something the matter?" Sai turned around and Sasuke kissed him.

Sai resisted his but Sasuke grabbed Sai's wrist. Sai separated the kiss and looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sai, I still love you."

Sai slapped Sasuke's hands away and walked out of the room.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Sai said to Sasuke coldly.

"You're right, I have to pick up Ino anyways."

"You have a date?" Sai said not looking back.

"Yeah, I do. I asked her last week and she said yes."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because everything I said to you is true. Sai, I'm still in love with you."

"That's great because I'm not in love with you Sasuke."

"That's where you're wrong. I know that you don't know who you truly love yet."

Sai closed his eyes. "You're right, I don't know who I truly love yet." Sai then turned around and looked at Sasuke with anger in his eyes. "But that doesn't give you the right to get in between my relationship! Let's go."

Sai passed by Madara and looked down. Sasuke passed by but Madara grabbed his arm, "Listen Sasuke, Itachi told you not to put too much stress on Sai about us. Please don't make this hard on him."

"So, you know that Sai not sure about who he loves yet you cut him some slack? I told you this before and I'm going to say it again, when you do something that I'm sure will upset Sai, I'm not holding back."

"Go ahead, but I doubt that he would go back to you that easily."

Sasuke yanked his arm away from Madara and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sai walked to the gym Tenten ran towards him.<p>

"OMG Sai! You look like a gentlemen." She said hugging him, Tenten had her hair down with light purple streaks to match her dress.

"I should say the same about you. I thought you had another dress."

"Well it didn't fit me so Temari lent me this one."

"Is Temari here?"

"Of course I am." Temari said approaching them. Temari wore a shimmering purple gown that had a heart shaped front that criss-crossed across her back. Shikamaru wore a white suit with a black tie and white gloves.

"You guys look great." Hinata said. She kissed Neji on the cheek and Kiba embraced her from behind. Hinata had a short strapless dress that was light pink and had a lace corset sash.

"So where's Madara?" Hinata asked.

"He had something to do in the city so he couldn't come."

"Well that sucks." Kiba said.

"I know it does but I can't do anything about that."

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sasori were dancing when a frustrated Chiyo approached them.<p>

"What are you doing here Mr. Deidara?" she asked.

"What does it look like? Sasori asked me to the prom and I said yes."

Chiyo began to laugh. "Sasori why don't you tell Deidara you're real age."

"Real age?" Deidara asked.

"It means nothing."

"I could get you arrested Deidara." Chiyo said.

"Sasori how old are you?"

"I'm going to turn 18 in November."

"I could easily call my husband and get you arrested for statutory rape."

"I'll talk to him in private." Deidara said dragging Sasori to the hallway.

"You have 10 minutes."

Deidara and Sasori stood in the empty hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me you were 17?"

"It's only a year Deidara. It doesn't make much of a difference."

"I know it doesn't but you know how Chiyo is. She'll try anything to break up my relationships."

"Why does she hate you so much?" Sasori asked.

"Because she's my ex-mother-in-law. I married her daughter 3 years ago but I divorced her because I found out I was gay. Ever since then she's been trying to sabotage all of my relationships."

"Well you can let her get in between us. She's nothing."

"Sasori, you don't understand I could get myself arrested, I already lost my job.. I could lose everything I've got if she calls the cops on me."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to leave me?"

"I'm sorry Sasori." Deidara kissed Sasori on the forehead and walked away.

"DEIDARA DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Deidara didn't turn around and Sasori dropped to his knees and started to cry. A tear rolled down Deidara's cheek as he left the school.

Sai walked out of the gym and saw Sasori breaking down.

"Sasori, what happened?" Sai said embracing Sasori.

"Sai, he's gone. Deidara's out of my life forever."

Sai widened his eyes in shock. Those words stabbed him in the heart. He remembered when he said those exact words to Sasuke and Itachi about Madara. Sai then started to lightly sob.

"Don't worry Sasori, he'll be back, I promise."

* * *

><p>Deidara walked the dark streets and saw a man walk out of a black Tahoe.<p>

"Deidara is it?" Madara said looking at him.

"Yes, Madara is it?" he said sarcastically.

"Haha. Weren't you supposed to be at prom with that kid, Sasori?"

"How do you know that?"

"My girlfriend tells me everything because you know she goes to this school. So what happened?"

"That's none of your business."

"Now that's not nice to say to someone." Madara said walking up behind him.

"A lot is going on and I need time to think."

"I'm a great listener so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Deidara just turned around and saw Madara looking at him.

"My ex-mother-in-law threatened to call the cops on me because the man I'm dating is only 17."

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"I'm 22."

"And I'm 28, and the chick I'm dating is 18 so that's a….10 year age difference."

Deidara just shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I do actually. I've been put in situations where I had to choose between my career and my girlfriend. I learned the hard way but things are turning back to normal."

"What are you trying to say?" Deidara asked.

"I'm saying that you should go back to him and tell him how you really feel."

Deidara just scoffed. "Thanks for the advice Madara but I think I'll have to take my own advice for this situation."

Madara just shrugged and walked to the school.

* * *

><p>Sai and Sasori walked back into the gym and Sasori sat at a table.<p>

"Sai, what's wrong with Sasori?" Tenten asked.

"It's long story but Deidara left him."

Tenten gasped. "You…..can't be serious." Tenten put her hand on her womb and bent down.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"I'm in so much pain Sai!"

Neji ran over to Tenten and put his arm around her. "Tenten what's going on?" he asked in concern.

Tenten grabbed Neji and whispered in his ear. "My water just broke."

"Crap." Neji picked up Tenten and ran out.

"Wait, Neji, what's going on?" Sai said running after him.

"Tenten has to go to the hospital. I think she's going to have the baby."

Neji and Sai ran out of the school but Sai stopped. Neji turned around. "Come on Sai!" he yelled.

"You guys go ahead."

Neji nodded and got into his car.

In the far distance Sai saw Madara approaching him. Madara walked up to Sai and pinned a corsage on Sai's tux.

"Madara, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It took a lot of thought and I decided that I can't let you have the greatest time of your life without me."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't want to miss this dance with you for the world. I've told you before Sai, I love you more than life it's self."

Sai stood on his tip toes and put his hands on Madara's cheeks.

"I love you too Madara." Sai then kissed Madara on the lips. Madara put his hands on Sai's waist and pulled him in closer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Neji rushed into the hospital with a heavily panting Tenten.<p>

"I need a doctor!" Neji yelled.

A nurse ran up to them and asked what's wrong.

"I think my girlfriend's going to have a baby."

The doctors came in and put Tenten on a stretcher. Neji ran with the doctors holding on to Tenten's hand.

"I'm going to be right here with you Tenten." Neji said.

* * *

><p>Tenten laid on the hospital bed looking at her cell phone. Neji walked in with flowers in his hand.<p>

"So what happened?" Neji asked.

"False alarm. I'm only open a couple of centimeters so I can go home after they run a couple of tests."

Neji sighed in relief. "Thank God because I thought you were going to have the baby already."

Tenten chuckled. "You were really worried about me."

"Of course I was. This is my child too if you don't remember. I want to be there for every waking moment."

"Hopefully I won't go into labor tomorrow during graduation."

"I hope you don't because that would be embarrassing. You, me and our families storming out to go to the hospital."

Neji and Tenten laughed. "I love you Tenten."

Tenten was taken by shock. "Neji, I never thought that you would say those three words." She said.

"It's just we're going to start a family and I'm just so happy."

Tenten smiled. "I love you too." Neji leaned in and kissed Tenten.

* * *

><p>Back at the prom Ino was trying to get close with Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke just pushed Ino away every time she would get close.

"Sasuke why did you ask me to prom if you won't even dance with me?" she said.

"Ino, a lot is on my mind right now."

"Well then let's get it off your mind by dancing."

Ino stood up and tried to get Sasuke off his chair but he resisted.

"Fine, do what you want. You're the worst date I have ever been with."

Ino picked up her purple dress and made her way to the dance floor where she saw Naruto and Sakura.

"Why can't I get Sai out of my head?" Sasuke said to himself. He got up and saw Madara and Sai enter through the doors. Sasuke walked up to them and looked at Madara dead in the eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" Sasuke said.

"I changed my mind."

Then 'True' by Spandau Ballet came on.

"I love this song. Come on Madara." Sai said dragging him. Madara put his hands on Sai's waist and Sai put his arms around Madara. Sasuke just looked at the happy couples when Ino approached him and held out her hand.

"You didn't actually think that I was going to bail on my date." Sasuke grabbed her hand and they started to slow dance.

* * *

><p>Madara put Sai on the bed and got on top of him. He started to remove his suit and Sai began to remove his tux.<p>

"Are you sure that Sasuke won't be home yet?" Madara asked.

"He went to drop off Ino so he won't be back for a while." Sai began to make out with Madara and put his tongue in Madara's mouth.

"I don't want you to suck me off I just want you to put it in me." Sai said practically begging.

"You're a horny dog." Madara took his cock out and immediately in Sai's entrance. Sai grabbed Madara.

"Madara." He moaned. "Yes, ngh, fuck me harder."

Madara started to thrust him harder and Sai's moans started to get louder.

"ahh Madara!"

Then Sasuke walked in on the duo. Madara pulled out and Sai covered himself with the sheet.

"I thought you were dropping off Ino at her house." Madara said.

"Yeah I did, but she doesn't live that far for you guys to have sex." Sasuke turned around and Madara got up. Sai stopped him. "Don't worry Madara, I'll talk to him." Sai stood up and out on one of Madara's shirts.

Sai walked into the living and sat next to Sasuke.

"I'm just remembering that day that I thought that you slept with Madara and you lied to me saying that you didn't" Sasuke laughed and Sai looked at him with concern.

"Sasuke, why are you remembering such memories?" Sai asked.

"I just saw you in that shirt and it brought back memories." Sasuke turned to Sai. "Why did you do those things to me? Was I too rough with you? Was the sex not good?"

"What? No,no. The sex was great it was just….when I found out you were getting married I was so heart broken and Madara comforted me. Things then got out of hand and I slowly started to fall in and out of love with him."

"So are you in love with him or not?"

Sai just looked down. "I don't know yet. My body says yes but my heart is unsure. I don't know who I truly love, if it's him or…"

"Or what?" Sasuke asked.

"Or if it's you."

Sasuke looked at him but Sai stood up before he could do anything. "Well I should be headed off to bed. Good night Sasuke"

Before he left Sasuke grabbed Sai's waist from behind. Sai stayed dead on his track and put his hands on

top of Sasuke's. Madara just put his back against the wall and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>Madara sat down on the chair and looked at his watch.<p>

"It's only 6 a.m." he said to himself. Then he saw Deidara and approached him.

"Yo Deidara, what are you doing here?" Madara asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to New York."

"I mean why are you going?"

"I need to escape from all the madness in Japan."

"All the madness or Sasori?"

Deidara just looked down.

"I don't think you should just leave him like that. From what I know Sasori loves you very much and it would kill him to find out that you left him all of a sudden."

"Why are you helping me?" Deidara asked.

"Because I know it's the right thing to do. You shouldn't leave him cause you're just going to make the mistake I'm about to make."

"But what about Chiyo?"

"What about her? If you truly loved Sasori you wouldn't care about what that old lady has to say. You would go to hell and back if you could for Sasori. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right!"

"Then get out of this airport and go back to Sasori."

Deidara smiled and thanked Madara.

"Flight number 278 now boarding."

"Well that's my flight, I should get going." Madara said.

"Wait, you just gave me advice on not leaving Sasori but are you leaving your girlfriend?"

Madara smiled. "Unlike you my girlfriend doesn't know if she loves me or this other guy who's really close to me."

"So she slept with both of you guys?" he asked.

"Yea, she did and she doesn't know who she truly loves yet. She says that when it comes to me her body says yes but her heart is unsure."

"So how are you going to resolve things by going to New York?"

"I want to give her time so she can figure out who she really loves. If it's me or if it's him."

Madara turned around but Deidara stopped him again.

"Wait, before you go, who's your girlfriend?"

"It's Sai Utsukushii."

Deidara looked at him in shock. "But I thought that he was…"

"Whatever you're thinking, you're right." Madara turned around and boarded the plane.

* * *

><p>Sai woke up and saw no one next to him.<p>

"Where did Madara go?" he asked himself. Sai got up and went to the closet and saw all of Madara's stuff gone. Sai started opening drawers and saw them empty. He ran to the living room and saw Sasuke and Itachi in despair.

"Where's Madara? All his stuff is gone!" Sai said. Sai walked over to Itachi and looked at him. "Itachi are you ok?"

"I wish we could've stopped him." Sasuke said covering his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi passed Sai the note. Sai just looked at it and began to cry.

"This can't be. He couldn't have done this. Please tell me it's not true!"

Itachi and Sasuke just remained in the same position. Sai fell to the floor and crumpled the paper.

Sai began to sob loudly and placed his head on the ground.

"H-He's gone."

The Final Chapters Of Love In Konoha High School Has Arrived. What Happens To Madara Once He Arrives In New York? How Does Sai React To The Shocking News? Does Sasuke Still Have Feelings For Sai? What Happens To Sasori and Deidara's Relationship? Will Neji and Tenten become New Parents? This And Many More In The Last Chapters of LIKHS.


	21. Chapter 21 Do You Really Want To Hurt Me

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 21 Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?

Sasuke woke up and walked to the kitchen. Itachi was drinking coffee when Sasuke caught his eye.

"Good Morning Sasuke." Itachi said yawning.

"Good Morning."

"How's Sai?"

"He doesn't want to get up out of bed. It's our graduation day, how could Madara leave before his big day?"

Itachi just sighed. "I love Madara but sometimes I just don't understand him."

Then they heard Sai screaming. Sasuke and Itachi ran to the room and saw Sai panting heavily.

"Sai, are you ok?" Sasuke said running to his aid.

"It's ok. I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

Sai shook his head and Sasuke went to the kitchen. Sasuke opened the fridge and found that there was no water. He got his sweater and his keys.

"Itachi, I'll be back. I have to go the store." Sasuke said and left the apartment.

Itachi sat next to Sai on the bed.

"Are you planning to go to your graduation today?" Itachi asked.

Sai shook his head.

"Why not? This is your life and you're going to sit on your ass!"

"What did I do to Madara? Does he really hate me that much to leave?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, he doesn't. He really loves you from the bottom of his heart."

* * *

><p>Madara looked around at the lit up Times Square.<p>

"I made it and it's only….11:00." He said sighing. Madara started to walk when a girl bumped into him.

"Sorry." She said and continued to walk.

Madara picked up her wallet that she dropped.

"Miss-"He said before realizing that she was already gone.

Madara opened the wallet and took out her driver's license.

"Emily Graham." He said to himself.

She was a nurse at New York Presbyterian Hospital. The girl then passed by him again and Madara stopped her.

"Excuse me, Emily is it? You dropped your wallet." Madara said giving it back to her.

"Thank you Mr….."

"You can call me Madara." He said.

"Madara, what a nice name. Thank you." She turned around but before she could walk away she went back to Madara.

"Hey, do you have anything to do now?"

Madara looked at his watch. "Actually I don't."

"Great would you like to go to dinner, if it's ok with you."

"Dinner? Isn't it a little late to be eating?"

Emily laughed. "Madara this is the city that never sleeps. You could go shopping at 3 a.m. if you could."

Madara shook his head. "Fine, let's go eat dinner."

* * *

><p>Emily and Madara arrived at the restaurant and got a table. Since it was a little later not much people were at the restaurant.<p>

"So where did you come from?" Emily said taking a sip from her water.

"I just came from Japan."

"Ooo, Japan. What made you come here to the heart of the city."

"I…actually I just left a lover of mine. It was hard because I didn't tell him where I was headed."

"So, you're gay?" she asked.

"No, I'm actually bisexual."

"I see. So why did you decide to leave him behind?"

"He has to find himself first and I have to get out of the picture to make it easier on him."

"Do you want to hear my honest opinion?" Emily asked.

Madara nodded his head.

"I think you made a huge mistake. You just left a guy who you really liked so he could find himself. Who knows what he's thinking."

Madara looked at her. He leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips.

Emily just looked at him and he smiled.

"Thank you for the great advice but I think I'll stay here for a while."

* * *

><p>Tenten started to straighten her hair when Neji walked into the room.<p>

"Hey Neji, are you ready for our graduation?" she said.

"Yeah. I can't wait, can you believe it? In a couple of hours you and me are going to become a family."

Tenten smiled as Neji kissed her on her head.

"So are you going to get your hair done today?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. Should I get it done because I need to wash it."

"Go to the salon, I'll pay for it if you really want me to."

Neji laughed. "No, it's ok. I guess I should get going by now."

"Hey." Tenten said to him. Neji turned around and Tenten kissed him on the lips. "Don't stay out for too long." She said with a smile. Neji smiled back and exited the room.

Tenten sat back down in front of her vanity and continued to fix her hair.

"I should go pay Sai a visit." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sai, you have to get out of bed." Sasuke said pulling Sai's wrist.<p>

Sai just groaned as Sasuke continued to pull him. Tenten then entered the room.

"Sai, what's going on? Why are you still in bed?"

"Tenten? How did you get in here?" Sai asked.

"Itachi let me in." Tenten sat next to Sai and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's going on Sai? You're graduating today and you still haven't gotten ready."

"What's the point of graduating if Madara's not going to be there?"

"Come on, don't say that. I'm sure Madara can make it."

"How? He left half-way across the world this morning." Sai then cried into his pillow.

Tenten looked at Sasuke in shock. "Is it true? Did Madara leave?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and Tenten sighed.

"Listen Sai, I know what Madara did was VERY SHITTY, but what can you do? You can't just stay here all day feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yes I can." Sai said into the pillow.

"Sai! I know it's hard but you can't change the past. Madara's gone what else can you do? You can't bring him back."

Sai lifted his head from his pillow and looked at Tenten.

"How about this. Why don't you take your mind off of Madara by joining me, Neji Temari and Shikamaru by going to Hawaii."

"I don't know Tenten, a lot is on my mind to be thinking about vacation."

Tenten just grabbed Sai's wrist and got him out of bed

"Get ready. Me you and Neji are going to eat lunch before our graduation."

Sai just looked at her.

"Chop! Chop!" Tenten said clapping her hands.

Sai picked up his towel and went to the bathroom.

"Thank you Tenten." Sasuke said to her.

Tenten nodded her head. "It's no problem. Sai's my friend too and to see him in this condition breaks my heart." Tenten stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Please tell Sai to meet me at the BBQ Restaurant. I'd appreciate it if he came but if he decides to not go, I'll understand."

Tenten bid her farewell to Itachi and left the apartment. Tenten exited the building and looked up to the sky.

"Please Madara, don't hurt him" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Sai exited the bathroom and went into his room.<p>

"Where did Tenten go?" he asked.

"She had to do something but she said that she would appreciate it if you met her at BBQ Restaurant."

"Ok." Sai said.

Sai turned around and Sasuke put his head and hands on Sai's back.

"Please Sai, don't hurt yourself. I still love you."

Sai just stayed where he was and smiled. Sai turned around and Sasuke hugged him.

A tear rolled down Sai's face as he hugged Sasuke back. "I'll be fine Sasuke, because I have friends who love me."

Itachi just stood at the doorway and looked down.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up and saw herself naked in a hotel room.<p>

"I wonder where Madara went?" she asked herself. She got up and put the quilt around herself. She looked on the desk and found a note.

"Went to the supermarket." It said

"Must be from Madara." She said to herself. She pressed the note to her chest. Then Madara's cell phone rang.

"Madara left his phone?" she said. She went to the side table and saw that the caller ID said 'Sai'

Meanwhile, Sai was biting his nails awaiting Madara to pick up the phone. Emily picked up the phone and Sai answered in excitement.

"Madara!" he said.

"I'm sorry but who is this?" Emily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Madara Uchiha, and who might you be?"

"I'm a friend of Madara's, Emily."

"Ok, just please tell him to call me back because I have something really important to tell him.  
>"Whatever you have to say to him you can say to me." Emily said with an attitude.<p>

"Excuse me?" Sai said.

"You heard me. What do you have to tell him? You can say it to me so I can spare him the collect calls."

Sai scoffed.

"What are you laughing about?" Emily asked in rage.

"I don't need to tell you anything what me and Madara have is none of your business!"

Then it came back to her.

* * *

><p>"I….actually I just left a lover of mine. It's hard because I didn't tell him I was leaving."<p>

* * *

><p>"So you must be that lover that Madara told me about." Emily said.<p>

"Madara told you about me?"

"Yea, he did. I'm sorry but Madara's not going back."

Sai was shocked at what he heard.

"He wants to stay in New York and he wants to stay with me so you can't say anything to bring him back." Emily was about to hang up.

"Just you wait!" Sai yelled.

Emily put the phone back to her ear.

"I don't give a damn who the fuck you are but Madara's coming back to Japan because he promised me that he was going to marry me!"

Emily scoffed. "Don't tell me you actually believed him? Don't make me laugh! Madara doesn't love you and you don't love him back!"

Each and every word tore through Sai.

"Promises…..are meant to be broken." She said and then dropped the phone in a glass of water.

Tears rolled down Sai's face as the connection broke. Neji came over to and put his hand on Sai's shoulder.

"Hey Sai, are you ok?" He asked.

Sai just turned around and hugged Neji and cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here for you, we're all here for you." Neji said whispering and petting Sai's hair.

Sai just continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Madara was outside of the door and heard everything. He slid down and put his hands in his hair.<p>

"Is she right? Do we not love each other? No, that can't be true." He said in his mind.

Emily then came out and saw Madara.

"Oh Madara, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you come in?" she said with a smile.

Madara stood up and entered the room. He sat on the desk as Emily began to unpack the groceries.

"Sai called. I wish you could call him back but I accidentally dropped your phone in water."

"I'll call him."

Madara went to the hotel phone and dialed Sai's number. Emily then walked over to Madara.

"Why are you calling him? Don't you want to get your mind off of him?"

"Hello?" Sai said as his voice cracked.

"Sai."

Sai stayed silent. "Madara?" he said slowly.  
>"Yea, it's me. Why did you call?"<p>

Sasuke walked over and took the phone from Sai. "You just missed our graduation! How does it feel to be the biggest douchebag?"

Madara widened his eyes in shock.

"How could you do this to Sai? He's a mess without you!"

"I'm….so sorry."

Sasuke began to cry. "Fuck you Madara." Sasuke then hung up.

Madara just held on the phone and heard the dial tone.

"What have I done?" he said.

"You haven't done anything. You're just enjoying your life that's all.

"I just missed Sai's graduation from High School!"

"It's just high school Madara." Emily said putting her hand on Madara's shoulder.

He just pushed it away and covered his face with his hands.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"I promised Sai that I would be there. I promised him that all the memories he wanted I was going to be there and I fucked it up!"

Emily hugged Madara. "Please Madara, don't beat yourself up like this. It killing me."

Madara continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes.<p>

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in that's all."

Sasuke looked over and saw Sai still crying on Neji's shoulder.

"Somehow I feel like it's my fault." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"How could it be your fault? Both of us didn't know that Madara was just going to leave us."

"It just kills me to see Sai so broken up like this."

"I know it does. I feel the same way."

Sai separated from Neji and thanked him. Then he walked over to Sasuke and Itachi.

"We can leave now guys." Sai said to them.  
>"Are you sure? Don't you want to hang out more?" Itachi asked.<p>

Sai just shook his head.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the apartment Sai went straight to his room and closed the door.<p>

"I think you should go talk to him." Itachi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and went to the room. Sasuke knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Sai are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry about it."

Sasuke entered the room and sat down on Sai's bed.

"I wish I could bring Madara back, but I can't." Sasuke said.

"Even if you wanted to, Emily said that Madara's going to stay in New York"

"Emily? Who the hell is that?"

"It's a girl that Madara's having an affair with."

Sasuke then was struck by shock. "You can't be serious."

Sai just nodded his head. "I didn't think that he would do something like that but apparently he did. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Sasuke leaned into Sai and kissed him. Sai separated from him and looked at him.

"Sai…." Sasuke said and kissed him again.

Sai kissed him back and Sasuke laid him on the bed. Sasuke removed Sai's shirt and Sai unbuttoned Sasuke's. Then Sasuke began to kiss Sai's neck.

"Ahh." Sai moaned. Sasuke continued to kiss and bite Sai's neck. Then he slowly licked Sai's neck.

"Madara!" Sai moaned. Sasuke stopped in shock as Sai covered his mouth.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Sai said.

Sasuke just got off of Sai and smiled. "It's ok. I shouldn't have forced you to do that."

Sasuke left the room and Sai just touched his neck.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the kitchen and saw Itachi sipping on some tea.<p>

"Well, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"I tried to have sex with Sai and he called me Madara."

Itachi looked at him. "Do you think this is a sign?" he asked.

"I think so. Sai said that he wasn't sure if he loved Madara but I think his heart gave him an answer."

"I'm going to call Madara." Itachi said putting the cup down.

To Be Continued…..

Summer's here and everyone is getting prepared. Tenten gives birth. Itachi calls Madara. Sai makes a life changing decision.


	22. Chapter 22 Find Your Love

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 22 What Have I Done To Deserve This?

Itachi picked up his cell phone and called Madara's Iphone.

"Itachi are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke take Sai out to dinner or something. I don't want him to hear this conversation."

Sasuke nodded and went to Sai's room.

"Sai, Itachi said that we should go somewhere."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Come on let's go visit Tenten and Neji."

Sai nodded his head and followed Sasuke out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Madara picked up the phone and heard heavy breathing on the other line.<p>

"I'm hanging up." Madara said.

"Just you wait Madara!"

"Itachi?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You are the worst person I've ever seen!" Itachi yelled.

"Don't go calling me names Itachi! You don't know half of the story."

"I actually do you dick. That is the worst excuse I heard for you to go half way across the fucking world!"

"You don't understand! How would you feel if your fiancée said that she wasn't sure if she loved you or me?"

Itachi stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. You don't understand Itachi and you never will."

"That's where you're wrong. I don't need to know if Shannon loves me or not, I would never abandon her out of the blue! Sai is broken up AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HIM! I TOLD YOU!" Itachi said shouting.

Madara didn't utter one word.

"HE DOES LOVE YOU!"

"And how do you know that? Did you read his mind?" Madara said sarcastically.

"Sasuke tried to have sex with him but Sai called out _your _name!"

Madara then was shocked. Emily then entered the room and saw Madara

"He what?" Madara whispered.

"Sai loves you Madara. He couldn't even bare the fact of having sex with someone else without thinking of you. BUT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

Emily then grabbed the phone from Madara.

"Listen Sai, didn't I tell you that Madara doesn't want you?"

"Listen bitch, I'm not Sai so you better lay off the attitude, that's one. And number two, I know you think that you know everything about Madara and you can act like his wife but you're not. There are A LOT of things you don't know about my brother! So tell Madara that he'll be expecting me." With that being said Itachi hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Tenten waddled to the door and opened it.<p>

"Hi Tenten!" Sasuke said.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to pay you guys a visit. See how everything's going."

"Come on in." Tenten said leading them into the apartment.

"Where's Temari and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked sitting on the couch.

"They went out to buy some stuff for the baby since I didn't have a baby shower."

"Oh, that's right. Why didn't you have one?"

"How was I going to have one, me and Neji were kicked out of our houses."

"Speaking of which, where's Neji?" Sai asked.

"He's…..still asleep." Tenten bent down holding the womb.

"Tenten are you ok?" Sasuke said running next to her.

"No, it's coming."

"What?" Sasuke asked baffled.

"I'M HAVING THE BABY!"

Sai ran to the room and started to wake up Neji.

"Neji! Wake up!" Sai said shaking him.

Neji slowly opened his eyes. "Sai? What are you doing here?" he asked groggily.

"Tenten's having the baby!"

Neji jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room. Sasuke was fanning Tenten with a fan.

"She has to go to the hospital." Sasuke said.

Neji grabbed the car keys and Sasuke picked her up bridal style. The trio ran out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Why didn't we take the elevator?" Sai asked.

"It takes to long."

"Arrrggg!" Tenten yelled in pain.

"Don't worry baby we're almost there."

They reached to lobby and ran to the car. Neji started the car and sped through all of the other cars. While speeding through, the police followed behind them.

"Crap!" Neji said. Neji pulled over and the police officer exited his car.

"NEJI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tenten said in pain. Then Sai picked up Tenten and got out of the car.

"Just accept the ticket. The hospital's only a few blocks away." Sai said.

Sai started running to the hospital. People just started to look at himas he was running with Tenten. Sai bumped into people and while crossing the street, almost got ran over by a car.

"SAI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Sai arrived at the hospital and ran inside.

"Somebody help! My friend is going into labor!"

Nurses ran over and the doctor's put Tenten in a stretcher.

"Sai…come with me." She said holding out her hand.

Sai grabbed her hand and ran with her to the delivery room. The doctors changed Tenten into hospital robes and placed her on the labor table.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Sai said.

* * *

><p>"Did we miss it?" Sasuke and Neji said storming into the room.<p>

Tenten just looked at them and smiled. Neji walked over to Tenten and looked at his son. Tenten passed him to Neji and he picked him up delicately.

"Hey, little guy." Neji said in a soft voice.

His son began to cry but Neji slowly shushed him.

"Don't worry, its me your daddy." He said.

"What did you name him?" Sasuke asked.

"Aozora Hyuuga." She said in a soft voice.

Neji smiled at the new born who had the same long black hair.

Temari and Shikamaru slowly entered the room.

"Where's the little guy?" Temari asked.

Neji turned around with Aozora in his arms and Temari gasped.

"He's precious." She said.

"He looks like Neji." Shikamaru said.

"I know, right." Neji said giggling. He slowly passed Aozora back to Tenten.

"Sai, come here." She said to the boy sitting in the corner.

Sai stood up and went next to Tenten. Tenten slowly passed Aozora to Sai.

"Tenten…I really shouldn't." He said lowly.

"Yes, you should. Thank you for being there and that's why, I want you to be the godfather."

Sai widened his eyes. "Tenten, are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I have full trust in you Sai and I think you could take care of Aozora with your life."

Sai looked down at the sleeping baby. Sasuke walked behind Sai and looked at the new born.

"He looks like an angel." Sasuke said.

Sai smiled and slowly passed the baby back to Tenten.

"I think we should get going. I have to check on Itachi but we'll be back tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Thank you guys for everything." Neji said.

"Its no problem." Sasuke and Sai left the room. Temari walked next to Tenten with a bag.

"We brought a lot of stuff for the baby!" Temari said.

"Yea, and I had to pay for it all." Shikamaru said.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sai entered the apartment and saw Itachi packing a luggage.<p>

"Itachi what are you doing?"

"I'm going to New York."

"What! You can't just leave!" Sasuke said.'

"I already purchased the ticket, my plane leaves tomorrow morning." Itachi said.

"Why the hell do you have to go to New York?"

"Because I'm going to bring Madara back!"

Sai and Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"So enough about me, what did you guys do that took you so long to get back here?"

"Tenten had her baby." Sai said in a low voice.

"Really? I should visit her later. What did she name him?"

"Aozora."

"Blue sky. What a beautiful name." Itachi zipped up the luggage and put it on the floor.

"I'm going to put my luggages in the car." Itachi said. "Sasuke do you want to help me?"

Sasuke nodded his head. Before Itachi left the apartment Sai grabbed Itachi's shirt from behind.

"Please, bring Madara back safely."

Itachi nodded his head. "I promise I'll bring him back." Itachi and Sasuke then left the apartment.

"I can't let him go to New York." Sai said to himself.

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 in the morning. Sai set his alarm a half hour early before Itachi's. He has already packed his luggage and hid in his closet. Sai got out of the bed (he got dressed before he fell asleep) and got his luggage from the closet. He then sneaked into Itachi and Sasuke's room and stole Itachi's passport and credit card. He walked over to Sasuke and lightly kissed him on his forehead.<p>

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered.

Sai snuck out of the room and left the apartment. He hauled a cab and entered it.

"Where are you going?" The driver asked.

"To Konoha Airport."

After the hour drive, he arrived at the airport. He got out of the car and took out his luggage from the trunk. Then his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and saw Itachi calling him. Sai just ignored the call and continued to the airport.

"He's not picking up his phone." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Then we have to go to the airport and find him."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"Well if we stand here and talk of course we're not going to make it."

Sasuke and Itachi ran to the car and drove to the airport. After 40 minutes Sai was sitting waiting for his boarding number. An old lady sat next to him and looked at his face.

"My, my, you are a pretty one aren't you?" she said to him.

"Thank you."

"How old are you? Where are you going"

"I'm 18 and I'm headed to New York."

The lady just smiled. "Well good luck to you."

"Now boarding 567" the woman said over the loud speaker.

Sai stood up and boarded the plane. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi were running around the airport. They ran up to the counter and asked the counterlady. "Excuse me, but when is airplane 567 leaving?"

"Oh, 567 just left."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at the plane as it was reaching the sky. Sai looked out of the window and closed his eyes.

"I'm coming for you Madara."

To Be Continued…

Sai reaches New York but gets himself in trouble. Sasuke, Itachi and the others travel to different parts of New York


	23. Chapter 23 Empire State Of Mind

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 23 Empire State of Mind

Sai looked at the scenery.

"I've made it." He said to himself. Sai started crossing the street when a taxi cab sped past him.

"Watch it Bum!" The taxi driver yelled. Sai just looked at the speeding cab.

"Asshole…..Don't worry Madara I'm coming for you."

Sai then bumped into a guy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sai said helping the guy up. He had white semi long hair with some light blue tint in it and purple eyes.

"It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man looked into Sai's black eyes. "Wow, your eyes are really beautiful."

Sai blushed at the remark. "Thank you very much."

"I must know your name. My name is Suigetsu Hōzuki, I'm a model manager for Vogue Magazine. I got tired of looking for the same female models so I want a male model and you look perfect."

"You really mean it? My name is Sai by the way Sai Utsukushii." " Sai said.

"Yea, I would actually appreciate it if you could come to my hotel and we'll talk."

"Wait, you own a hotel?" Sai asked.

"Of course I do. If you don't have anywhere to go you can stay there for a while."

Sai nodded. "I would love that."

"Then follow me."

Sai followed the white haired beauty across the city. After walking a couple of blocks they reached their destination, Suigetsu walked up to the counter and said hi to the woman behind it. She had red hair, black framed glasses and a strapless tight red dress.

"Is he new here?" she asked.

"Yea, he'll be staying here for a while."

"Great, what the hell is his name?" she asked

"His name is Sai Utsukushii."

The girl typed his name in the computer and stood up.

"I'll lead you to your room, by the way my name is Karin."

They entered the elevator and when they reached his hotel room they slowly entered it. It was a master suite that had a large view of the city.

"This is beau-" before Sai could finish his sentence he was knocked unconscious by a lamp being hit on his head.

"Do you think he'll get us more clients?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"Of course he will, he's younger and his body is slimmer."

Suigetsu grabbed a blind fold from the night stand and covered Sai's eyes.

"He'll be known as the blind lover. Nobody has the right to remove the blind fold and see his beautiful eyes." He said.

"But why? Without the bind fold our clients will be more comfortable."

"No they won't. Now let's hurry up before he wakes up.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Tenten yelled.<p>

"I'm sorry Tenten. We tried to get him but when we got there the plane already took off." Sasuke said.

Tenten grabbed her hair. "He's such a fucking idiot. How could he just leave?"

"Don't worry Tenten. We brought more tickets so we'll be traveling to New York pretty soon." Itachi said.

"And you're going to leave me behind?"

"You can't leave the hospital yet. You have a newborn."

"I don't care! Me, Neji and Aozora are going to New York with you no matter what!"

"Tenten don't make silly decisions." Neji said.

"It's not a silly decision. Sai is my best friend and he could be lost somewhere in New York. I need to help them find him because New York is not a small city."

"They know that Tenten but they can find him.

"I'm not letting them go without me Neji!" Tenten yelled.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, we'll go to New York but I'm not going to like it."

Tenten smiled at Neji. "Thank you Neji! Now when are we leaving to New York?"

"We were actually planning on leaving tomorrow or the day after that." Sasuke said.

"Great, just call my cell phone to let us know when you're leaving."

"Alright." Sasuke and Itachi left the room and Tenten looked at Neji.

"So what made you change your mind?" Tenten asked.

"I just didn't want to see you all broken up and then ditching us to go to New York."

Tenten laughed. "You know me too well."

* * *

><p>Sai woke up handcuffed to the bed post and blind folded.<p>

"Where am I and why do I feel like I have less clothes on?"

Karin walked up to him and traced her hands on Sai's naval.

"You're in NY prostitution house."

"Prostitution house?" Sai said startled.

"That's right. You really are gullible. I never knew that someone could fall for a trick like that."

"Why am I blind folded and what am I wearing."

Karin removed the blind fold from Sai. Sai was then stricken by shock. He opened his eyes only to see himself in a lace garter belt for women with black stockings, and black heels. Then to his surprise he saw a man who looked like he was in his fourties with a suit and tie waiting at the doorway. Karin tied the blindfold back on and sat on the chair in the corner.

"So I can have my way with him anyway I want?" the man asked.

"Yes you can. I'll just sit here and watch all the pain and suffering."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Sai asked nervously.

"Well first you should address me as master and you have to be obedient or you will be punished."

"Y-your….A sadist." Sai said.

"How did you guess?" he said sarcastically.

The man climbed on top of Sai and began to kiss his neck.

"Stop." Sai said clenching his teeth.

The man stopped and slapped Sai across the face. A tear ran down Sai's cheek and it stung the mark.

"What did I tell you? You don't tell me what to do I'm your master!"

Karin began to chuckle. "This is going to be great." She said to herself.

The man uncuffed Sai and demanded Sai to suck his dick. Sai closed his mouth but the man pulled his hair, making him cry out in pain. Using this to his advantage, the man shoved his dick in Sai's mouth. Sai began to suck it in disgust. The man began to laugh but yelled in pain when he felt Sai bit his cock.

"Let go!" The man was saying but Sai bit harder. The man punched Sai with the back of his hand, making him fall on the floor. Sai was trying to get up and heard heavy footsteps walking towards him. Sai sat up and started to cough up blood, when his hair was getting yanked again.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" the man yelled. Sai grabbed the older man's wrist, trying to make him let go. Suddenly, he felt himself get pushed on a bed. Sai was breathing heavily but started to control it when he didn't feel the man near him. He inhaled deeply and then felt a sharp pain going across his back. He was getting hit over and over again, it was a belt buckle hitting him numerous times. As Sai screamed in pain, Karin was enjoying th view. Once the horrible beating was over, the fourty year old man grabbed the back of Sai's neck and pushed his face into the bed. He entered Sai and began thrusting, hard making Sai bleed. He then released his seed in Sai and pulled out. The seaman dripped out of Sai as he fell on the bed. The man stood up and zipped up his pants. He dropped a $50 in front of Karin's feet.

"50 bucks? This is all I get?" she asked.

"He wasn't worth any more than that." When the man walked away Karin stood behind of Sai.

"You fucker! If you just did what you were told, things would have gone better." She yanked Sai's hair and threw him across the room. Sai crawled to the corner and sat in fetal position. Karin walked over to him and grabbed his wrist again.

"Please, don't do anything to me!" Sai said in tears. Karin put her hand around his throat trying to choke him, but Sai managed to get her hand off. She grabbed his hair again and began to drrag him across the room.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Sai yelled. Karin dragged Sai to the hotel hallway. Sai didn't know where he was going and for the first time he actually felt blind. He heard a door open and Karin tried pushing him down the stairs.

"Please! Don't do this to me!" Sai begged. She just threw him down the stairs and Sai rolled down the steps. He went unconscious when he hit the floor.

"That's what you get." She said as she closed the door. She began to walk to the elevator when Suigetsu ran out.

"Karin, what the fuck happened? I heard someone yell!" he asked panting.

"Don't worry about it. Sai was disobedient and I just gave him a punishment."

"Karin, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't do that to our employees. Where is he?"

"I threw him down the stairs."

Suigetsu opened the door to the steps and saw Sai at the bottom. Suigetsu ran down the stairs and picked up Sai

"I don't understand why you have to help these people." Karin said her arm crossed across her chest.

"Don't do this again."

"I can't guarantee that." She said lowly.

Suigetsu just walked away with Sai.

* * *

><p>Sai opened his eyes and quickly jumped out of the bed. He immediatly fell on the floor because of his injuries. The room was empty and Sai cowered in a corner.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself looking around. Then the door opened.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled throwing the glass cup from the table.

The cup shattered on the door and Suigetsu stepped in.

"Geez, calm down." Suigetsu said carrying a bag of food.

"You lied to me! I was raped and hurt and I feel like my ass is on fire!"

"Listen, I know what you went through was hard so I'll make sure the clients you get will go easier on you."

"Excuse me? You expect me to work here? That's not happening I'm leaving tonight."

"I'm afraid that can't happen."

Sai just looked at him. "What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"All the people who are here are lost. They have nowhere to go, just like you. Our policy is simple: Unless You're Found You Must Stick Around."

Sai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm not so I suggest you eat this sandwich I brought you and get back to work."

Suigetsu passed the sandwich to Sai but he just brushed it off.

"What's the matter? Are you not hungry?" Suigetsu asked.

"I need a moment, can you please leave the room."

Suigetsu nodded. Once he left the room Sai grabbed the phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" he heard a voice say.

"Sasuke, please help me! I'm in New York and there's this prostitute house that they're keeping me hostage in. You have to help me!"

"Thanks for the information Sai." Karin said on the other line.

"Karin? What are you doing with Sasuke's cell phone."

"Actually, Sherlock, all phone calls made by Master Suigetsu must go through me. He gives me the name of the person and I'm the one who connects him."

"This can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is. I'll make sure that Master Suigetsu gets this valuable information as for now sit tight."

Karin hung up the phone. Sai stood up and jogged as quickly as he could out of the hotel room. He joggedd down the stairs, still in pain from each step he took, until he reached the lobby. As he opened the door Suigetsu and Karin stood in front of him.

"Did you actually think you could outsmart us?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, sir. I just wanted to…"

"Escape? That's not happening sweetheart. What should we do to him Suigetsu?" Karin asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I thought you punished anyone who dared to escape?"

"Maybe we should cut him some slack. He's not used to the atmosphere yet."

Sai then pushed the two aside and tried to go to the doors. When he was about the open the doors Suigetsu and Karin grabbed his arms.

"He's a slick little rabbit, isn't he." Suigetsu said.

Sai looked at the clear doors when he saw Madara pass by.

"Madara, MADARA!" He yelled.

Madara just passed by not hearing one word.

"No,no,no. This can't be." Sai said.

Karin and Suigetsu dragged Sai into the elevator and dropped him off at his room.

"I can't do this, please understand." Sai said to them.

The door just slammed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke packed the last of his clothes and zipped up the luggage.<p>

"Are you sure you know where to go once we get there?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I know. Now stop worrying we'll find them and everything will be back to normal."

Sasuke and Itachi left the apartment and entered the car.

"Are you ready Sasuke?"

"I was born ready."

To Be Continued….

Preview

Sai must still deal with the consequences of being a prostitute. Madara's worries may break up his relationship. Sasuke and the crew arrive in New York but not Downtown.


	24. Chapter 24 Never Too Late

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 24 Never Too Late

The sun peaked through the windows and Sai slowly woke up. He sat up on the bed and realized that everything that happened the night before wasn't a dream. He felt like crying.

"Why didn't Madara hear me? Was I too low?" Sai asked himself. "I just want to escape this hell. I don't want to be here anymore."

Suigetsu then opened the door.

"Rise and shine. The clients start coming in at about 10 o clock."

"10 o clock? Isn't that a bit early to start having sex with prostitutes?" Sai asked.

"It's never too early to have sex now get up."

Sai looked outside the window and Suigetsu came up behind him and put his hands on the teen's hips.

"I want you to come to my room tonight." He whispered in Sai's ear.

Sai began to blush hard when he felt his hot breath.

"At 8 o' clock."

"Fine, now please leave." Sai responded.

Suigetsu nipped Sai's ear making him jump up in shock. Suigetsu just laughed.

"That's not funny!" Sai said blushing hard.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He said chuckling.

Suigetsu left and Sai dropped to his knees putting his hand on his ear.

"Madara." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was walking when Karin passed by him and smiled. Suigetsu smiled back which made Karin question him.<p>

"You never smile back at me, is something going on between you and that Brad Pitt look alike on the 24th

floor?"

"No, Karin there isn't." Suigetsu said smiling.

"Yes, it is, you're going to get it in tonight." She said poking is cheek.

"I'm going to get it in today but not with fake Brad Pitt."

"Then who else could it be?"

Suigetsu just put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Karin looked at him as he walked away and she sighed. "Why doesn't he ever notice me?" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi stood at a street corner.<p>

"Where the fuck are we?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but from the looks of it we are on 175th street and we're in front of this thing called United Palace."

"I know that, I mean where are we and where are the rest?"

Itachi decided to walk up to one of the many vendors on the street.

"Excuse me sir, but where are we?"

"Que?" The middle aged man asked.

"Where. Are. We?"

"Yo no entiendo lo que dices."

"Oh crap, this place is filled with people who only speak Spanish. Thank god I took that class in high school." Itachi cleared his throat. "Donde estamos?"

"Oh, ustedes estan en Washington Heights."

"Gracias." Itachi walked over to Sasuke. "We're in Washington Heights."

"Good now ask him how we get to Broadway."

Itachi walked up to the man again. "Permiso, Como vamos a Broadway?"

"Acaba de cruzar la calle y seguir caminando por abajo. "

"Gracias, otra vez."

"He said that we cross the street and continue walking down."

"Sweet, so let's go." Sasuke said grabbing Itachi's arm. Itachi's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Tenten, where are you?" Itachi asked.

"We're in a place called Brooklyn and I don't like it one bit."

"Where's Temari and Shikamaru?"

"They're in The Bronx."

"This is great. We're in Washington Heights."

"Wait, I heard that The Bronx and Brooklyn are nearby Washington Heights."

"Great, then you guys could meet up with us."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped and looked at the hospital in front of them.<p>

"I don't think this is the Broadway we're looking for." Sasuke said.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Broadway but not in Downtown. I just feel like screaming right now.

"Well we have a problem, Tenten, Neji, Temari and Shikamaru are all in different places."

"Get the fuck out." Sasuke said.

"Well believe it. Now we have to wait till they come back cause we're they are is nearby where we are."

"So what do we do till then?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sighed. "I only have one solution."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Itachi and Sasuke found themselves in front of a woman in a half shirt, shorts, curlers and barefoot.<p>

"Well you two can stay here." She said in a heavy accent. "But you'll have to share a room."

They looked over her shoulder and saw three kids running around.  
>"It's only for tonight." Itachi said to Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but if something happens to me I swear to god Itachi I'm going to kill you."

Itachi just pushed Sasuke into the apartment. "Stop whining."

* * *

><p>Tenten was feeding Aozora when Neji entered the apartment.<p>

"Don't worry baby, we'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"We better be out of here. I don't want Aozora to stay in this atmosphere for too long."

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"Yo nigga, where the fuck you at?" They heard a man yell outside.

"You see it's not that bad." Neji said smiling.

Tenten stared at him.

"Fine, we can leave early tomorrow. Just stop staring at me like that." He said.

Aozora finished and Tenten put her shirt back on.

"Quick question, must you breast feed in front of me?"

"You've seen me naked Neji, come on it's only my boob."

Tenten began cradling the newborn when Neji kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm so deeply in love with you." He said to her.

"So am I." she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Sai was lying on the bed as his client got up and put on his pants.<p>

"I don't know what was wrong with you kid but I think I'd rather have sex with a person who's dead then have sex with you."

"I hate people like you, I hate this place, I hate my life." Sai said in a low voice. Sai felt around the bed, finding the pair of lace garter belt and slipped it on, clipping his stockings.

"Well kid, I can't do anything about that but if you want to keep your job you should get your act together."

The man threw a crumpled up 50 dollar bill. Sai just stayed in the same position when Karin came in.

"Did you do your job correctly today?" she asked.

Sai sat up and removed the blindfold. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Well you should care. If you didn't get enough money you're going to be punished."

Sai grabbed the bill and hid it behind his back.

"Sai, give me the money."

"No, it's my money so I should have it."

"Give me that damn money!"

Sai still refused when Karin grabbed his wrist and took the bill out of his hand.

"You only got 50 fucking dollars?"

"Please Karin I'm so sorry."

She grabbed Sai and threw him to a corner.

"You're a fucking disgrace." She said walking over to him. She kicked him on his stomach. Sai spat up blood and dropped on the floor.

"Please Karin, don't do these things to me."

Karin just smiled as she grabbed his wrist again and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Get in the shower!" she yelled.

Sai opened the shower door and entered. Karin turned on the water so it could be freezing cold and started spraying him with it. At first it felt great for Sai since it was a hot summer day but after 3 minutes Sai was shivering.

"Be a man and suck it up." She yelled.

Sai sat in the corner covering his head.

"Stop! Please stop!"

She grabbed Sai and threw him on the bathroom floor. Sai carefully got up and went to his room with Karin behind him. He opened the closet and saw a bag with a card that said 'From Suigetsu' Sai unzipped the bag to reveal a maroon and olive green kimono. Sai smiled as he took it out of the closet and ran into the bathroom. Karin walked over to the bathroom and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Open the door Sai!" she yelled. "What the hell do you have that made you smile? Sai! I'm your advisor so you have to show me everything!" She kept banging on the door while Sai was putting on his kimono. Sai tied the obijime around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Remember Sai, you don't have to sleep with anyone else tonight." He said smiling.

He opened the door and saw Karin standing in front of him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? There are 5 more clients waiting for you."

"I actually have a date tonight."

"Oh no you don't! You're not supposed to leave this building."

"Actually he's in this building for your information."

"You can't sleep with any of your associates either."

Sai just chuckled. "You still don't get it do you?"

Karin then slapped Sai on the lip with the back of her hand. Sai touched his lip and felt blood.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that manner ever again!" she said.

Sai just walked past her and almost opened the door when she pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere!" she yelled.

She walked over to him and ripped off the obi off of the kimono exposing Sai's bare chest.

She started to rip open the kimono and ripped off some of the cloth.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu looked at his watch and wondered where Sai was.<p>

"He's 15 minutes late." He said to himself.

Suigetsu walked to the elevator and clicked on the button to go to the 23rd floor.

Once the doors opened Suigetsu walked to Sai's room and opened the door with the room key. To his surprise Sai was in fetal position soaking wet and shivering. Suigetsu ran to the corner and grabbed Sai's shoulders.

"What the hell happened?"

"She tried…me… swallow bleach." Sai said in between his cries.

Suigetsu hugged him.

"Why did she do this to you?" he asked.

Before Sai could say anything he passed out in Suigetsu's arms.

"Sai! Did I tell you-" Karin began saying when she came out of the bathroom but she stopped mid-sentence realizing that her boss was there.

"He's the one you're going to sleep with?" she said in shock.

"I can't believe you did this to him. I don't want to see you near him anymore because if I do you're going to get fired."

Suigetsu picked up Sai and left the room.

"Suigetsu, what the hell has gotten into you?" Karin said catching up to them.

"Nothing has gotten into me Karin. It's just that I've never seen you do something to someone like this."

"I could say the same about you. You never where nice to the new guys and you never ignored me for so long."

Suigetsu stopped and turned around, looking Karin in the eye. "You did this to him because I ignored you? Don't feed me bullshit Karin, I'm not in the mood." Suigetsu turned around and continued walking until Karin grabbed his arm.

"Suigetsu…I know I've been working with you for years now but I think I should tell you how I really feel."

Suigetsu entered the elevator while Karin stood on the other side.

"Suigetsu, I love you." She said trembling.

"I'm sorry but I don't care." Suigetsu said lowly as the elevator doors closed.

Karin fell to her knees and stared at the closed doors of the elevator.

* * *

><p>Madara stared at his phone waiting for a call.<p>

"Madara, do you really think that Sai's going to call you back?" Emily said.

"I don't know but I'm worried about him."

Emily just rolled her eyes. "You have to stop thinking about your ex. You know that I'm here right?"

"Emily, I know that being with you is great but I still have feeling for Sai."

Emily just slapped Madara across the face. "How dare you decline my feelings. I've been nothing but nice to you and this is the thanks that I get?"

Emily went to the closet and grabbed her coat when a box fell from the top shelf.

"What's this?" she said.

Madara ran over to her and took the box away. "It's…..pornography. You know how guys could be now a days."

Emily just took her uniform and left the hotel room. Madara sat on the bed and opened the box revealing all the memories he had with Sai.

"If only you loved me back." Madara whispered. He grabbed the photo of him and Sai together and pressed it to his lips.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25 Cruel Summer

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 25 Cruel Summer

Sai woke up and looked at the clock in front of him.

"1 o'clock?" he said to himself. Sai then sat up in shock and felt someone's arm around his waist. Suigetsu was fast asleep next to him and Sai was wearing a kimono Suigetsu lent him.

"What happened?" Sai asked himself.

"Karin hit you." Suigetsu answered still having his eyes closed.

Sai jumped out of the bed and closed the kimono with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Sai yelled.

"I could ask the same question to you." He sat up and looked at the terrified teen.

"What happened to my other clothes?"

"They were soaking wet so I got you out of them or you would have gotten a cold."

"Does that mean that you…." Sai asked.

"No, I didn't touch you inappropriately. I actually was waiting for you to wake up."

Suigetsu grabbed Sai's wrist and slammed him on the bed. Suigetsu got on top of him and started to kiss Sai's neck. Sai moaned in pleasure as Suigetsu ran his tongue on his jaw line. Suigetsu's hand started to travel downward and rubbed Sai's hard erection.

"Suigetsu." Sai moaned.

Suigetsu just separated his lips from the neck, making a hickey, and kissed Sai's chest.

"I'm gonna make this a night you'll never forget."

Suigetsu started to tweak Sai's nipples and put his fingers in the teen's mouth.

"God, you're so hot." Suigetsu said sensually.

He continued to tweak it as Sai tried to moan as loud as he could. Suigetsu removed his fingers and a trail of salivation came out of Sai's mouth as he was panting. Suigetsu then placed the wet fingers into Sai's entrance.

"Ahh!" Sai said holding back his moans. He began to scissor his fingers to open up his entrance. Sai didn't want to show his true colors in bed to another man other than Madara but he was just enjoying it so much. Suigetsu took out his dick and started to pump it.

"I hope you're ready for me." He said.

Sai closed his eyes and Suigetsu entered him.

"AHHHHH!" Sai moaned loudly waking up most of the guys on that floor.

Suigetsu began to pound him harder as Sai's moans became quicker.

"Fuck me harder." Sai begged. Suigetsu began to pound him harder making Sai grab the sheet beneath them. Suddenly Sai began to feel…love. He looked at Suigetsu and suddenly saw Madara. He wasn't sure if it was an illusion or not but he saw Madara fucking him. Sai put his hands on Suigetsu's cheeks and inched closer to his face.

"I love you." Sai whispered. Sai then kissed him and put his tongue in Suigetsu's mouth and moaned. Sai separated their lips and leaving saliva between them. But his illusion ended when he felt his entrance tear open. Sai was bleeding but that didn't stop Suigetsu.

"Stop!" Sai yelled.

Suigetsu just pounded him harder making him bleed more. Sai let out tears of pain which only brought a smile to the older man's face.

"Suigetsu stop!" Sai put his hand on the side table.

"What are you going to do about it?" Suigetsu said inching in closer to the young boys face. He grabbed Sai's face, forcefully, when he felt a sharp pain to his stomach. Sai gasped at what he did.

Suigetsu coughed up blood and looked at Sai.

"I'm sorry." Suigetsu uttered. He then passed out on top of Sai leaving blood stains on his pale body. Sai slowly pushed Suigetsu off of him and got off the blood soaked bed.

"What the hell did I do?" Sai said grabbing his hair and looking at Suigetsu. Sai picked up the kimono from the floor and put it on himself.

* * *

><p>Madara woke up and carefully got out of bed and went to the closet. He carefully pulled out the box and opened it.<p>

"Pornography huh?" Emily said watching over him. Madara got startled and put the lid on the box.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

Emily grabbed the box and opened it. She saw all the photos of him and Sai.

"I can't believe you have this!" She threw the photos at Madara. "Get out!" she yelled.

Madara stood up and opened the door. "This is my hotel room so I want your stuff out by tomorrow morning." He said and closed the door. Emily sat on the bed and looked at the photos.

Madara walked out of the hotel and went to the subway.

"The nerve of some people." He said to himself. "I wonder how Sai is doing? I haven't heard a word about him." Madara swiped his metro card and ran to the number 1 train.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Karin couldn't sleep with all the moaning coming from the other rooms, so she decided to go to the lobby and wait there for a while. Karin exited the elevator and sat on a chair when she saw Sai running down the main staircase looking frightened. Karin ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders.<p>

"What happened?" she asked Sai. The only reason she was concerned was because she knew that something bad has happened and Suigetsu was not with him.

"Suigetsu, it's Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu! What happened?"

"I don't know we were having sex and then he coughed up blood and passed out."

"Oh my god. Oh my god! I'll call the ambulance and check on Suigetsu, Sai you stay here."

Sai nodded his head as he saw Karin run up the main stairs. Sai started to walk towards the exit when someone pulled him back.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A drunk man asked him.

"Excuse me sir, but I have something really important to do."

"You're wearing a kimono so does that mean that you're an exclusive offer?"

"I'm not an item sir , now let me go!" Sai shoved the man's hand off his shoulder.

"Feisty, I like that." The man started to touch Sai's thigh when he kicked him in the groin. The man fell to the ground in pain as Sai continued to run.

* * *

><p>Karin entered the room and saw Suigetsu passed out on the blood stained bed. Karin walked over to him and flipped him over revealing a stab wound on his stomach. Karin screamed and all the employees came to the room.<p>

"Miss Karin, what going on?" The Brad Pitt look a like said.

"It's Suigetsu, I think he's dead!" she said crying.

The paramedics pushed through the crowd and ran to Suigetsu's aid. A doctor put his fingers on Suigetsu's pulse to see if it was still beating.

"He's still alive but if we wait another minute he might die." The doctor said. The paramedics quickly put Suigetsu on a stretcher and started to roll out.

"Doctor what happened to him?" Karin asked.

"It looks like he was stabbed with a sharp object to his stomach."

Karin was surprised and remembered that Sai was with Suigetsu last.

* * *

><p>Sai saw the ambulance as he stepped outside.<p>

"Shit." He said. Sai picked up his kimono (he's barefoot) and started running. He pushed people and crossed streets without stopping.

"I have to get out of here." He was saying to himself.

Madara exited the subway and looked at the scenery of Times Square.

"Well I should at least do something." Madara began walking the square and strolled as the people were sitting down talking. Sai kept running until he reached the Square. Emily decided to run after Madara so she got out of the train and ran up the stairs.

"Madara, I'm coming for you." She said in her thoughts.

Madara kept strolling and Sai picked up his pace and started breathing heavier. He looked back when he bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh my God. Miss, are you ok?" he heard someone say. "Let me help you." The man said.

Sai reached out his hand and turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Madara?"

"Sai?"

The two just stared at each other when Sai started crying again.

"You big dummy!" Sai said. "Why the hell did you leave me? Do you know how hurt I was? I had to come here and I've been through so much just to see you."

Madara just kneeled in front of Sai.

"I heard what you said to Sasuke. That hurt just as much and I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to feel guilty of my actions that's why I left so unexpectedly, but even after a couple of weeks in the city I still couldn't get over you."

"And I couldn't get over you Madara! When Sasuke tried to have his way with me, it just felt like you were holding me and telling me that everything was going to be ok. But you weren't there, I just didn't know what to do with myself, so I took Itachi's passport and ticket and flew here to New York, to find you."

Sai wiped a tear away but the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Then Madara inched closer to hug him."

"I'm so sorry Sai." He whispered.

Sai shakily hugged Madara back grabbing his shirt. "I love you Madara. My heart wasn't sure before but it is now. I can't be with anyone else but you."

Sai wanted to stay like that forever because the man of his life was in his arms. Madara separated the hug and wiped Sai's tear away with his thumb.

"You don't have to cry, I'm here now" He whispered.

Sai looked at Madara and then Madara kissed him. Madara was with Sai, the man he loved, in Times Square, and everyone looking especially Emily. Emily stood across the street in anger as the scene unfolded. The couple split the kiss and hugged again.

"You promised last time that you wouldn't leave me." Sai said.

"I know I did and I was stupid to go against it."

"Hug me tighter.' Sai whispered.

Madara did so and Sai felt comforted which he hasn't felt in a long time.

Emily crossed the street and stood behind Madara. Sai opened his eyes only to see the blonde big busted girl.

"You're such a dick!" she yelled.

Madara turned around and saw Emily in rage.

"How could you go behind my back and hook up with him!"

The people who were eating and talking stopped what they were doing and looked at the trio.

"Hold up! You knew that Madara had someone else in Japan!" Sai yelled.

"No I didn't!"

"That's fucked up. How could he do that to such a beautiful girl." A man whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yes you did! You even said so when you gave me attitude that day!"

Emily just stayed quiet and turned around.

"Go back to him if you want faggot." She said to Madara.

"He doesn't need you, whore!" Sai yelled.

Emily turned around and jumped on Sai. She kicked Sai on the stomach and Sai yelled in pain.

"Emily get away from him!" Madara said picking up Emily.

Sai sat up and his kimono slowly fell off his shoulders exposing his bruises.

"Oh my god Sai, what happened to you?" Madara said.

Sai grabbed his kimono to cover himself and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Nothing happened to me." He whispered.

"Something happened Sai! You're bruised! Who did that to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sai stood up and walked away.

Madara put Emily down and ran after Sai.

"Sai wait up! Please tell me what happened."

Sai entered a restaurant and went to the bathroom and Madara followed him.

"Madara this is only one bathroom can you leave?" Sai said.

Madara stood in front of Sai and slammed his hands on the wall.

"Sai."

"I was a prostitute."

Madara looked at him in shock. "W-What?"

"I was a prostitute! I had nowhere to go so I met this guy and I was held hostage! I was used and abused! I felt like dying every single day but I remembered that I had to find you! She would beat me, and give me freezing cold showers and…" Sai fell to the floor and cried into his knees.

Madara just put his hand on his mouth and felt a tear roll down his face.

To Be Continued…..

Temari reveals a deep secret. Sasuke meets with an old flame.


	26. Chapter 26 I Want You To Want Me

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 26 I Want You To Want Me

Madara woke up seeing Sai's, badly hit, back. Madara lightly ran his fingers over Sai's bruises.

"Why wasn't I there when this happened?" he said lowly.

"Because you didn't know where I was."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Sai intertwined his fingers with Madara's. "You know that no matter what you think I still love you with my body and with my heart."

Madara hugged Sai tighter and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I left you." Madara whispered in his ear.

"I need to tell you something….how would you react if I told you that I did something really bad."

"What's bad to you?"

"I injured someone really bad out of self defense."

Before Madara could say anything they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Madara said to Sai. Sai just shrugged his shoulders.

Madara walked over to the door and opened it only to see Sasuke, Itachi, Tenten, Neji, Aozora, Shikamaru and Temari.

"Why is there a party in front of me?" Madara asked.

"Haha very funny Madara, where's Sai" Sasuke asked.

Before Madara could answer Sasuke ran into the hotel room and hugged Sai.

"Sai, we were so worried about you. What happened to you? WHy are you bruised?"

"It's a long story but I'm ok now so don't worry."

Itachi and the rest entered the room.

"So how did you find us here?" Madara asked.

"It's a long story. Me and Sasuke were in Washington Heights, Neji and Tenten were in Brooklyn and Temari and Shikamaru were in the Bronx." Itachi explained.

"Esh, how did you guys survive those harsh conditions."

"I don't know but we made it." Tenten said feeding the newborn.

"Tenten, I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of your baby boy."

"Don't worry about it Madara. Do you want to hold him?"

Madara nodded as Tenten passed Aozora to him.

"He looks like Neji," Madara said.

"Everyone says that." Neji said chuckling.

Madara looked at the baby and he reminded him of Itami

"Are you alright Madara you look kind of spaced out." Shikamaru said.

"I'm fine just a lot on my mind that's all. Tenten, you have a beautiful baby." Madara passed Aozora back to Tenten.

"Well we shouldn't stay here I know we're being a burden to you guys. How about we meet in Central Park at 1 for lunch." Temari said pushing everyone out.

"Remember 1 o' clock." Temari then closed the door.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked the young women.

"They've been seperated for like what 2 weeks? We should still give them some time to talk things over about what happened." She said.

"I guess she's right." Tenten said.

Temari then felt a slight pain in her stomach, making her drop to her knees.

"Temari are you ok?" Shikamaru asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine just in a little pain that's all."

"Haven't you had this pain for a while?"

"Yea, but I think I'm ok."

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed her arm.

"We should go to the hospital if you've been experiencing this."

"Shikamaru, I'm fine. It's just-" Temari stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her stomach. "Maybe…I should go to the hospital, I feel dizzy."

"You guys go on ahead. Temari and I are going to be headed to the hospital, she's not feeling very well."

"Ok." Neji and the rest exited the hotel room and opened their umbrellas.

* * *

><p>Sai stepped out of the bed and walked over to the window.<p>

"You know the big city looks better in the rain." Madara said whispering in Sai's ear.

"It looks gorgeous, it's dark and gloomy like me."

Madara placed a light kiss on Sai's head. "Don't say that." He said touching him.

"You're horny aren't you?" Sai asked in disgust.

"How did you know?"

Sai separated from Madara and started to walk to the bathroom. Madara followed him and grabbed Sai's hips.

"I don't want you to have sex with me but at least talk to me. After you told me about what you've been doing these past few weeks, you haven't said much."

Sai turned around and looked at him furiously. "What do you want me to say?"

Madara put his hands on Sai's cheeks. "I want to hear you say that you love me again."

Sai looked at him with his black eyes

"I love you Madara."

Madara then kissed him. Sai put his hands on Madara's wrist as he savored every moment.

Madara separated from him.

"We should get ready." He said. Madara turned around when Sai embraced him from behind.

"Sai, are you ok?"

"I'm fine it's just I want us to stay like this for a while before we leave. I missed you a lot these past two weeks and I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

Madara chuckled as he put his hands on Sai's. "I do too but we have to meet up with the others soon."

Sai let go of Madara. "You're right let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Temari laid in the hospital bed with Shikamaru standing next to her.<p>

"You're going to be ok Temari." He said trying to give her pep talk.

The doctor came in with a clipboard in hand and asked Shikamaru to leave the room. Shikamaru kissed Temari on her forehead and left the room.

"Well, Ms. Temari, the good news is after checking you out that your health is fine. You don't have any infections."

"Oh thank god."

"But the bad news is…"

"Bad news? You have bad news?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do. It seems though that your womb had some chromosomal abnormalities ."

"So what does that mean?" Temari asked in concern.

"I'm sorry to say that you suffered a miscarriage."

Temari just looked at the doctor in shock. "No, It can't be. I was supposed to deliver a healthy baby and start a family with my boyfriend." She said crying.

"I'm sorry Ms. Temari there's nothing we can do but remove the baby."

"No, you can't remove it from me."

"Ms. Temari please. I know it's hard to cope with but this can lead to serious harm to your health."

Then doctors opened the door with a stretcher.  
>"Please Temari get on the stretcher."<p>

Temari did as she was told and got out of the bed and onto the stretcher.

"Please don't tell my boyfriend about this." Temari said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and Temari was wheeled away. Shikamaru entered the room and looked at the doctor.

"Doc, what happened? Why is Temari going to the Emergency Room?"

"Don't worry Mr. Nara she just has to get an appendix removed that's all. It was infected."

"So what will happen to her? Is she going to stay here for long?"

"No Mr. Nara, she'll be good to go in a couple of hours. Removing the appendix doesn't take long. We'll give her a couple of hours to rest and if you like you may sign her out tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor." Shikamaru said.

Temari was in the emergency room while the doctor's were getting ready. A doctor came over to Temari and told her to count from 10 to 1. As Temari was doing so the doctor put the anitisia on Temari.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at his watch as it read 12:00. Sasuke and Itachi decided to spend the rest of the hour at the park while Tenten and Neji went back to the hotel room to get ready.<br>"I wonder if Shikamaru and Temari are ok. I mean they haven't called back." Itachi said.

Then Sasuke's phone rang and the caller ID said Shikamaru. "Speak of the devil." Sasuke said.

He picked up the phone and began talking to Shikamaru. As Sasuke walked away, in the far distance Itachi spotted a blonde girl with a summer dress on and a sun hat. The girl was getting closer and as soon as she was close enough Itachi found out that it was Ino. Sasuke came back to Itachi.

"Ok bad news. Temari went into surgery to get her appendix removed so she won't be coming out till tomorrow morning."

"So that means that we'll have to push the time to leave to Japan later."

"Yea, I'll do that tonight so you don't have to worry."

Itachi smiled. "Hey Sasuke look who it is." He said pointing to Ino.

Ino approached Sasuke and gasped.

"Sasuke Uchiha? I didn't expect to find you here?" she said.

"Neither did I." He said nervously.

Itachi decided to buy a pretzel but instead he just wanted to leave the young couple alone.

"So what brings you to the big city?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Well it's a bit of a long story-"

"Don't worry I have time." She said smiling.

"Madara came here after prom without letting anyone know, so Sai went into depression. When Itachi said he was coming here Sai took his passport and tickets and came here. After that happened Itachi, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and I came here to find him."

"So did you find him?" she asked.

"Yea we did and Madara and Sai were together."

Ino looked at Sasuke. "Do you still have feelings for Sai?" she asked calmly.

Sasuke put his bangs behind his ear. "Yea, I do. But I don't know what to do since he's in love with Madara."

"I could understand where you're coming from. I felt the same way when Neji left me for Tenten. So I know how you feel but you shouldn't hold yourself back. Do you think you should still be hung up on Sai when he's happy with someone else?"

"I don't know. He's someone that I really care about and I don't want to let him go."

Ino sighed. "I think you should let him go. I'm not saying that you should hit it off with me, but I'm just saying that if you put your life on hold for a guy who won't return your feelings it'll only be worse on you." Ino fixed her sunhat and patted her dress. "Well I should get going, my dad is waiting for me." She said.

"Wait Ino, how long are you staying here in New York?"

"I don't know, I think until the end of July."

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Do you want to come with me and the others to Hawaii next week?"

"Are you asking me to go on vacation with you Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke grinned. "Yes, I am. I mean I could pay for your ticket-"

Ino put her finger to his lips. "I would love to go, just tell me when and I'll be there."

Ino turned around and walked away. Itachi walked up to Sasuke and nudged his shoulder.

"Ah, Sasuke's getting some." Itachi said singing.

"No, I'm not. I just asked Ino if she would like to join us to Hawaii." Sasuke said blushing.

* * *

><p>Temari put her hands to her face and cried. Shikamaru then stormed into the room and ran over to Temari.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong are you in pain? Do you need medication? Are you going to be ok?"

Temari just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's just I loved my appendix a lot and to lose it kind of hurts me. I'm sorry but can I please be left alone for a while."

Shikamaru nodded and left the room. Temari sobbed loudly and put her hands in her hair.

Tenten then stormed into the room panting with Aozora in her hands.

"I heard what happened!"

"Tenten, lower your voice." Temari said shushing her.

Tenten entered the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry it's just I was really worried when Shikamaru gave us that call"

"It's ok, I've just been through so much today I don't think I should go back to Japan."

"Temari, don't say that. You have to come you can't stay here!"

"Why not, I don't have a baby anymore!"

Tenten widened her eyes in shock. "A baby? Temari you were pregnant?" she asked lowly.

"I was, not anymore, I suffered a miscarriage."

Tenten's eyes started to water. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared."

Tenten just hugged her with her free hand. "It's ok Temari, I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>Sai and Madara walked into the park holding hands and spotted Itachi and Sasuke.<p>

"Hey guys, where's Neji and the rest?" Madara asked.

"Apparently Temari had some complications and went to the hospital." Itachi answered.

"Oh my god, is she ok?"

"From what I heard she's fine,"

Madara took out a cigarette and lit it. Sai just stood next to Madara quietly.

"Hey, Sai are you ok?" Sasuke asked standing in front of him.

"Hm? I'm fine I'm just deep in thought that's all."

Karin was walking through the park to try to get her mind off of Suigetsu when she bumped into Emily.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." Karin said.

"Um I'm looking for someone. He's tall, has long black hair and looks Japanese. Have you seen someone like that? I've been looking for him since last night." Emily said.

"I'm actually looking for someone too, he's also Japanese and in slender, pale, and has short black hair with black eyes."

Then the duo spotted Madara and Sai talking with Sasuke and Itachi.

"Found him!" They said at the same time.

Sai spotted the girls and tugged Madara's sleeve.

"Sai, what's wrong?" Madara asked.

"That's what's wrong." Sai said pointing at the girls.

"Oh shit. Itachi, Sasuke we have to go."

"Wait a minute you just got here!" Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Sai and Madara began to run away and Sasuke and Itachi followed them.

They ran down the streets and the girls started to run as well. They started to run down the stairs to the subway when Sai fell down the last couple of stairs. Madara bent down with his back towards Sai.

"Well don't just lay there, get on my back." He said.

Sai went on Madara's back and they began running again.

"Look! The train's about to leave." Sasuke stated.

The gang ran into the train and the doors closed. They saw Karin and Emily through the window in frustration as the train rode off.

"Are you ok?" Madara asked Sai sitting him down.

"Yea, I think so, I just scrapped my knees. Thank you though for picking me up when I fell though. I thought you were just going to leave me there on the floor, that's why I love you so much Madara."

Madara grinned.

"What are you happy about?" Sai asked.

"That's the most you've said all day."

Sai laughed putting his head on Madara's shoulder. Madara put his arm around Sai and kissed his forehead.

To Be Continued….

VACATION!


	27. Chapter 27 Vacation Part 1

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 27 Vacation Part 1

Temari woke up in the hospital bed and sat up.

"I still can't believe that happened." She said to herself.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Temari sighed when Madara busted through the door.

"Why is everyone storming in like that?" Temari asked.

"That's not important right now, we have to get out of here." Madara pulled out all the tubes out of Temari and picked her up.

"What the hell is going on?"

"There's no time to explain, Shikamaru!" Madara called.

Shikamaru entered the room and picked up Temari's clothes. Madara ran out and met up with the rest at the front desk.

"Great you got her." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru began to quickly sign the papers to get Temari out. Shikamaru handed the pen to the nurse and they all ran out of the hospital.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Temari said hanging on to Madara.

"You see there might be a chance that Sai may or may have not killed someone and now there's some chick and the police are trying to find him."

"You can't be serious."

"Ok guys, the taxi van driver said that he was going to be parked two blocks away." Sai said to the crew.

They all ran across the city and saw the van.

"Hurry, hurry!" Itachi said.

Everyone was getting into the van and Itachi was putting in the luggages when Karin spotted them.

"There they are!" she yelled with the police.

"Oh shit, just climb in!" Itachi yelled.

Everyone just climbed into the van and Itachi went into the trunk.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"JFK! Go, drive, drive, drive!" Neji said.

The driver drove off leaving Karin and the cops behind.

"Do you have the license plate number?" The cop asked Karin,

Karin nodded her head as she opened her phone.

Itachi told the driver to pull over. When he did Itachi climbed out of the truck and removed the license plate replacing it with a new one.

"What did you just do?" The driver asked him.

"Don't worry you'll thank me later now continue driving!"

* * *

><p>After running through the city and the airport, the gang arrived safely back in the Konoha Village.<p>

"It's great to be back!" Madara said inhaling.

"Yea, just don't do that again." Sasuke said. "I'm headed home, Itachi are you coming?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Wait, I thought your house was getting fumigated," Madara said.

"Yea it was but now they're done so we'll be moving back. Thanks for the stay though, I'll call you later."

Sasuke and Itachi then left to go home.

"Well we should be headed home too we'll let you now about the trip." Neji said.

"Ok, thanks guys for coming to New York."

"It was no problem." Shikamaru said smiling.

They all went their separate ways and Madara held Sai's hand.

"Well that was an adventure I'll never forget." Madara said.

"I know me neither, but it's great to be back home with the person I went to get."

Madara laughed and put his arm around Sai.

"Summer's only begun Sai, I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Sai woke up in his room with Madara when he heard someone yelling his name. Sai stretched out and got out of bed and walked up to the window. Sai saw Tenten with a light blue baby doll dress and white high heels.<p>

"Tenten why do you need to talk to me so early?" Sai yelled back.

"Well we decided to go to Hawaii in about…" Tenten looked at her watch. "3 hours, so start packing."

Sai ran over to Madara and started to shake him awake.

"Sai what the hell?" he asked yawning.

"We have to get ready cause the plane leaves in 3 hours."

Madara jumped out of bed and grabbed Sai's wrist.

"Where are we going?" Sai asked.

"We're going to take a shower together after a long time."

Madara picked up Sai and went to the bathroom. Madara closed the door and kissed Sai's neck.

"Come on Madara, you know that when you do that I get turned on."

"I know that's why I'm doing it." Madara said nipping on Sai's ear.

Sai moaned loudly and started to remove his clothes.

"So you're getting hot Mr. Sai." He said smiling.

Sai separated from Madara and entered the bathtub. "What are you waiting for Uchiha?"

Madara took off his pants in haste and entered the tub. Madara kissed Sai's nose and Sai giggled.

Madara kissed Sai and started to deepen the kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Wait Madara I have to get the door." Sai said while Madara kept kissing his neck. Sai got out of the tub and grabbed his towel. Sai went to the door and opened it and saw Sasori.

"Sasori? I haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yea, you can talk to me about anything but why don't you come in."

Sasori entered the apartment and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Sasori?" Sai said sitting in front of him.

"It's about Deidara. I haven't heard from him since prom and I'm really scared if something happened to him because of me."

"That's impossible, I told him not to go to New York but to go back to you." Madara said walking into the living room tying the towel around his waist.

"But Deidara never came back to me."

Madara became furious and went to his room.

"I can't believe Deidara would do such a thing to you." Sai said.

"I should've never hooked up with him, I knew this would happen."

Madara came out of the room with jeans and a sleeveless shirt and grabbed the car keys.

"Madara where are you going?" Sai asked.

"I'm going to go to Deidara and talk to him."

"Ok, don't be too hard on yourself." Sai said and kissed Madara.

Madara knocked on the door and Deidara opened it.

* * *

><p>"Madara Uchiha, what are you doing here?"<p>

Madara grabbed Deidara's shirt. "You know exactly why I'm here. Why the fuck did you not return to Sasori when I told you to?"

Deidara just smirked. "Why should I have returned to Sasori when you were having an affair behind Sai's back?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Actually it is my business. I mean why should I go back to Sasori if you didn't go back to Sai, isn't it hypocritical?"

Madara growled. "I said it's none of your business! What I did in New York should be no business of yours!"

"Emily's my closest cousin."

"What?" Madara said.

"That's right! I actually put her up to it to see if you were going to fall for it and you did!"

Madara punched Deidara in the face. Deidara fell to the floor and he wiped his mouth.

"I didn't think that Emily would fall for you but I guess she did."

Madara threw a plane ticket in front of Deidara.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a ticket to Hawaii. I told Sai to convince Sasori to go too. We're leaving in 3 hours so unless you want me to make you and your cousin's life a living hell I'd suggest that you come."

Madara turned around and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>2 hours later…..<p>

Sai and Madara were at the airport where they met up with everyone else.

"So are you guys ready?" Madara asked.

"Of course we are! I can't believe that Aozora is going to have his first summer trip." Tenten said.

Sasori was sitting down twiddling his fingers when Sai came up to him.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

Sasori sighed deeply and smiled. "I'm fine don't worry it's just I don't think I've been away from Deidara for so long."

Sai looked over his shoulder and saw Deidara in the far distance.

"I don't think you'll be away from him for long." He said.

"What do you me-" Sasori stopped mid-sentence and spotted Deidara.

Deidara walked up to Madara and sighed.

"Deidara, I'm actually shocked that you made it." Madara said.

"Well I'm not to happy about it but I don't want to put Emily's life in danger."

Madara looked at Sasori and put his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Well dude I think you should take this opportunity to apologize to Sasori."

Deidara looked at Sasori and walked up to him. Sai looked at him and stood up.

"I should get going." He said. "Sasori be strong."

Deidara sat next to Sasori. "Listen Sasori-"

"I don't want to listen to it Deidara." Sasori stood up but Deidara held his hand.

"Sasori please listen to what I have to say. What I did was really shitty and if I could take it back I would."

Deidara stood up and faced Sasori. He kissed Sasori's cheek and then his lips. Sasori kissed him back and put his hands in Deidara's hair.

"Aww look at that they kissed and made up." Temari said.

Sasori and Deidara separated and Sasori looked up at Deidara with his big brown eyes.

"I think we should keep our distance once we get to Hawaii." Sasori said.

Deidara stood there in shock and Sasori just walked away.

"Sasori what happened?" Sai asked.

"I told Deidara that we should keep our distance for a while."

Itachi went over to Neji. "How many people did you invite?" he asked.

"Not many. I said they could bring whoever they want, why do you ask."

Itachi pointed to the large crowd. Tsunade, Gaara, Konan, Pein, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba.

"Holy Shit." Neji went over to Tenten and asked her if they were all paying for their tickets and hotels.

"of course they are honey. I just didn't think that they were all going to make it."

Neji sighed. "Fine, come everybody let's start boarding the plane, they called our number."

* * *

><p>Ino stepped onto the sunny beach and opened an ice cold beer. She heard her cell phone go off and saw a text massage from Sasuke.<p>

'We just got on the plane, see you hopefully by tomorrow.'

Ino smiled and replied with an ok. Ino walked back to her beach chair when a Frisbee landed on her lap.

"I'm sorry miss." A man with gray hair styled upward and a beautiful face (with a nice body too!)

"Oh it's ok. I know it was an accident." Ino passed the Frisbee back to the older man.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at the beach alone?" he asked.

Ino giggled at his comment. "I'm actually waiting on someone he'll be here by tomorrow hopefully."

The man smiled. "Well if you need anything I'll be here. My name is Kakashi Hatake by the way."

"Nice to met you Mr. Hatake, my name is Ino Yamanka."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the plane, Sai picked up a Dara Joy book and flipped through the pages.<p>

"Sai," Madara whispered in his ear. "I'm horny."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sai said lowly.

"Let's do it in the bathroom."

Sai stopped flipping through the pages and looked at Madara, squinting his eyes in disgust.

"What? People do it here all the time."

"But we're not those people, we are decent young men."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Fine can you at least turn 90 degrees."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Madara lifted the arm rest, unbuckled Sai's seatbelt and turned Sai so his back was facing him.

"What the hell are you doing you're going to wake up the man sleeping next to you." Sai said in a low tone.

"Don't worry about it."

Madara unbuckled his seatbelt. He began to kiss Sai's neck and then slowly made his way to Sai's ear. Sai was panting heavily as Madara began to put his hands on Sai's abdomen.

"Madara," Sai said panting.

"Are you getting hard Sai?" Madara said smirking.

Madara's hands then began to travel upward under Sai's shirt.

"Are you enjoying this?" he said nipping Sai's neck.

"mmm, yea." Sai said groaning.

Sai put his fingers in his mouth and bit down on them to prevent him from moaning. Madara smiled and tweaked Sai's nipple.

"AAAHH!" Sai moaned loudly.

The man next to them woke up. Madara separated from him and the man looked at them.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Madara said.

The man turned around and Sai just looked at Madara.

"Fine, we'll have sex in the bathroom." Sai whispered.

"I knew it your hard aren't you?"

Sai smacked the back of Madara's head.

"Let's just get this over with."

Madara stood up and grabbed Sai's wrist. They exited the seats slowly to prevent the man from waking up and walked up to the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Sai asked in concern.

"Sai, I'm horny, your horny, how else do we get rid of it?"

Sai looked at the little boy and women behind Madara.

"Fine." He said sighing.

Madara opened the door and dragged Sai with him. Sai locked the door and tried to fit inside.

"How the hell are we supposed to have sex with such little space!" Sai yelled.

Madara picked up Sai and sat him on the counter where the sink was located.

"Where are you going with this?"

Madara just removed Sai's pants and took off his shirt.

"Madara, this isn't really comfortable."

"You talk too much." Madara said and kissed him.

He deepened this kiss by inserting his tongue and grabbing Sai's waist. Sai put his arms on Madara's shoulders and moaned. When they separated the kiss Madara brought up Sai's legs and began to lick Sai's entrance.

"Ahh, Madara that feels so good." He said placing his head on the mirror behind him. Sai turned his head and put his hands in Madara's hair. Madara then began to insert a finger making Sai beg for more.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me!" Sai said practically screaming.

Madara stood up and unzipped his pants revealing his hard on.

"If you say so." Madara placed his hard cock in Sai's entrance and put his hands on the young boys waist.

Madara began to pound Sai harder and harder making the boy scream for more.

"Madara! Ahh, faster! Harder, harder!"

Madara kept pounding Sai harder as sweat dripped down his face. Sai grabbed his shoulders making Madara pulled him into an embrace.

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom." The little boy said.

"Hold up darling." The women stood up and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me but some people need to use the bathroom."

Madara held Sai's hands over his head and grinned.

"You're so fucking hot Sai." He said.

The women kept knocking.

"Sai tell her something." He said still fucking him.

"The bathroom is being – Occu-pied" he said moaning.

The women grew furious and went up to a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, my son needs to go to the bathroom and a couple is using one for their pleasure."

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's another bathroom down that same hall." The attendant said.

"You're not going to do anything about this?"

"We don't like to disturb others so we let them have their fun."

* * *

><p>Tenten walked up to where Madara and Sai was sitting and saw that they were gone.<p>

"Where are those two?"

"Ahh….Ahh…mmm…yea." she heard from a distance.

"Found them." She said to herself.

Tenten walked up to the bathroom and knocked.

"Listen you two stop fucking around!" she yelled.

The couple couldn't hear her since they were so into their love making. Tenten sighed and looked at the women and her child.

"Do you know that couple?" she asked.

"Yes, I do I'm friends with them."

"Well you should tell your 'friends' to knock it off! Because of them my son knows how to reproduce!"

Tenten laughed. "I don't want to sound rude but I think you should just leave them alone, they're not bothering you."

Tenten walked away leaving the women in disgust.

"What do I do?" Madara asked panting.

"Come inside me."

Madara did just that and Sai yelled in pleasure. Sai leaned against the mirror trying to catch his breath.

Madara pulled out and saw his sperm drip out of Sai's hole. He leaned against the wall and zipped up his pants.

"If you want, I could leave first so you can change." Madara said panting.

Sai just nodded his head and Madara stood up. He opened the door and saw the women looking at him.

"Yes, the bathroom's available!" the boy said.

"Wait, Johnny don't-" before his mother could finish her sentence Johnny opened the door and saw Sai naked on the counter.

Johnny screamed.

"This is great." Madara said sarcastically.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28 Vacation Part 2

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 28 Vacation Part 2

The gang exited the airport and saw the beautiful beach scenery.

"Can you believe it? We're in Hawaii!" Sakura said.

"I know!" Naruto said picking her up.

Sakura giggled as he ran off with her.

"Wait up you guys!" Hinata said grabbing Kiba's wrist.

Sasori just tried his best not to notice Deidara standing next to him.

"Oh come on Sasori lighten up! This is vacation." Temari patted Sasori on the back. "You should give him another chance."

Sasori blushed from her remark. Deidara sighed and walked up to Sasori.

"Can you please listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I? You avoided me all this time now it's my turn!"

Sasori walked around Deidara and walked away.

"Woo Hoo!" Kiba screamed. He ran into the ocean water with Akamaru behind him.

"Isn't this great Madara, the white sand, beautiful ocean." Sai said.

"It kind of reminds me of you." Madara said hugging him.

Madara and Sai sat on a blanket underneath an umbrella watching the gang have fun.

"Looks like everyone's having fun."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura ran to Ino and hugged her.

"Omg I missed you so much, how have you been?"

"I've been good you know Sasuke invited me over."

Sasuke then walked up to Ino, she was wearing a white bikini and sunhat.

"I'm glad that you came on this trip." He said blushing.

Ino just giggled. "I'm actually glad too because I get to have fun with you."

Sakura just looked at the two and smiled. "Oh I get it. You guys want to be alone. I'll be with everyone else in the water." Sakura let go of Ino and went into the water.

"So do you want to grab lunch or something?" he said.

"I would like that."

Sasuke and Ino left to the hotel. Meanwhile Sasori was laying on his beach chair when Deidara came next to him.

"Deidara what do you want?" Sasori asked.

"I want another chance. I know what I did was wrong and I wish I never did it."

Sasori scoffed. "It's funny that your realizing this now after so long." Sasori sat up and took off his sunglasses. "I just don't get you. You left me crying at prom, I was wondering where you were for three weeks and then you want me to forgive you? Why did it take you this long to figure out your mistakes?"

"Sasori please-"

"Sasori nothing. I don't want to hear your stupid apologies now if you don't move then I will."

Deidara just nodded his head and walked away. Sasori sat back on the beach chair and sighed deeply when someone slapped his belly.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"That was for letting Deidara slip through your fingers!" Sai said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You love him right? So why don't you go after him?"

"Why are you giving me advice? Last time I checked, someone said you weren't sure if you loved Madara or not."

Sai just clenched his fist and punched Sasori in the stomach.

"I Love Madara Very Much! I Even Went To New York For His Sake! How Dare You Say I Wasn't Sure! If I Did What You're Doing Right Now He Would've Been With Someone Else!"

"Sai you don't understand what I'm going through."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I know what your going through. Madara left me for his career, he left me for a skank and he lied to me about his past! If you think that Deidara hiding from you for three weeks is bad think about all the things Madara has done to me. And I didn't just sit there and feel sorry for myself, I got my ass up and forgave him for everything because when it comes down to it, Sasuke, Itachi, Tenten and Madara are the only ones that I've got and if I lose one of them then I have to go after them. Don't you see what I'm saying?"

Sasori just looked at him. "No not really."

Sai sighed. "Stop sitting on your ass and forgive him already! I know what he did was bad but I've been through much worse. If you find it in your heart you'll discover that he's the one person you truly love and you wouldn't want him to get away." Sai sighed deeply and put his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Don't worry, just go after him."

* * *

><p>Deidara finished changing into his clothes and grabbed his wet bathing suit.<p>

"What was I thinking? Going after Sasori like that?"

Deidara left his room and went to the laundry room. When he got there he bumped into Pain and Konan.

"Oh hey Deidara, how's it going?" Konan said cheerfully.

"Nothing much how about you guys?"

"We're good thank god."

"So when are you guys planning to get married?"

"We don't know yet we're thinking December or January you know a nice winter wedding." Pain said.

"That's nice I hope you guys do very well in the future."

"Thanks Deidara we appreciate that." Konan said.

"Well I should get going. I'll pick up my clothes later."

Deidara clicked on the elevator button when Sasori walked up to him.

"We need to talk." He said.

The elevator door opened and everyone got out. Once it was empty Deidara and Sasori entered.

"About what I said earlier."

"You made it very clear didn't you? You didn't want me near you anymore."  
>"That's where I'm wrong. After Sai talked to me, I realized that I can't let you go so easily."<p>

"Well I'm sorry Sasori but you made up your mind." Deidara left the elevator and Sasori held the doors open.

"I don't want you to go because I love you Deidara!"

Deidara stopped dead on his tracks and looked at Sasori.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying it?" he asked.

"I really mean it."

Deidara then kissed Sasori in the elevator as the door closed behind them.

"I love you too Sasori."

* * *

><p>Ino finished drinking her second round of patron and called it a day.<p>

"I've never drank like this in my life." She said.

"You only drank two cups are you sure you want to stop?"

"Yea, I'm good."

Then Ino spotted Kakashi entering the bar.

"Ino, what a surprise seeing you here." He said.

"I could say the same about you. Kakashi this is my friend Sasuke. Sasuke this is Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time.

"Well I should get going. Hey I should buy you a drink next time we meet" Kakashi left and Ino blushed.

"Don't tell me that you like him." Sasuke said.

"And what would you do if I said yes?"

Sasuke just looked at her and tried to laugh it off.

"You know you can do whatever you want because frankly my dear I don't give a damn." Sasuke stood up but Ino stopped him.

"Sasuke it was a joke. I didn't mean it like that, and did you just say a movie quote?"

Sasuke just shook his head and left.

Ino played with the straw when Kakashi noticed the lonely vixen.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll take up your offer. Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm not actually."

Ino smiled. "I think we should hang out tonight if that's okay with you."

"I'd love to actually."

* * *

><p>Lightning crashed and Sai found himself in the prostitution house again.<p>

"Why am I here?" He said sitting up on the bed.

"Because no one's here to save you." Karin said crossing her legs.

A man then walked up to Sai with a dagger.

"Karin what is he going to do?"

"He likes to see people getting impaled with stuff."

Then the man impaled Sai with the dagger. Sai yelled in pain as he took it out. Sai put his hand on the wound and looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he said shakily.

The man just smiled and stabbed him countless times and Karin was just laughing.

"Sai! Sai! Wake up!"

Sai woke up and saw Madara grabbing his shoulders. Sai's eyes were watery and he was shivering like mad.

"Sai are you ok? I just heard you screaming and I had to wake you up." He said getting off of Sai. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Sai sat up and hugged Madara tightly. "I was so scared." He said in between his sobs.

"Hey it's ok. It was just a dream you know."

"I went through so much in New York."

Madara hugged him back and Sai wouldn't let go. Madara lied down and Sai followed him.

"You don't have to cry." Madara went on his side and wiped the tears off Sai's face.

He then hugged Sai and he hugged him back. Sai hiccupped as he continued crying and Madara calmly shushed him.

"I'm here, I'm here."

* * *

><p>Sai woke up in the arms of Madara and smiled. Then Sasuke kicked the door open and Sai and Madara opened there eyes.<p>

"Can you believe Ino? Jesus sometimes I wonder what goes through her head sometimes."

"Good morning to you too Sasuke." Madara said sitting up.

"What happened between you two. I mean I thought you guys were cool yesterday." Sai said.

"We were then all of a sudden this dude that she met earlier comes around and starts saying that they should go drinking one day and Ino blushes."

"So what did you do bro?"

"I left of course. But then I regretted leaving her so then I go back and guess what I see her doing?"

"She was drinking with the dude." Madara said dryly.

"She was drinking with the dude." Sasuke repeated throwing his arms in the air.

"Well I think you should ask Ino what's her relationship with him instead of jumping to conclusions."

Sasuke and Madara just looked at Sai.

"Dude you give the worst advice ever." Madara said.

"Excuse me? Unlike you guys my advice is better then the one that Madara was going to tell you."

Madara just rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Listen bro this is what you should do. You go up to her and say 'Listen bitch, what up with you and this guy? Do you like him more then me?' Then she'll say 'But Sasuke I only like you.' Then you'll say, 'Well to bad. Until you stop talking to that dude I can't be with you.'"

"No! This is what got you to leave me in Japan. Listen Sasuke just listen to what I said and there won't be any problems."

"There's only one way to end this debate." Sasuke looked over to Itachi who sat in front of them rubbing his chin.

"Well from the looks of it you should take Sai's advice."

"Ha!" Sai said to Madara.

"What? Why? I mean my advice is just as good as his." Madara said whining.

"Sasuke take my advice, don't take Madara's advice. If you want to run after Ino and beg her to take you back I suggest you don't do what Madara says. I mean for goodness sakes do you want to be like those two?"

Sasuke looked at the couple and shook his head. "You're right Itachi."

Madara gurred and Sai laughed. Sasori then stormed into the room.

"Ok I know people love our room but must they keep coming in without a nice hello." Madara said.

"Sai, I don't know what to do. Me and Deidara got back together-"

"Oh that's great." Sai said interrupting.

"I know it is but here's the problem. Me and Deidara haven't had sex yet and we were planning to do so but it's kind of awkward so what do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?"

"Well I mean how was your first time?"

"Um well my first time I was raped and when I had sex again Sasuke had me all bound up and blindfolded."

"I'm sorry about that." Sasuke said looking down.  
>"Ok then how about after Sasuke?"<p>

"We had sex in a classroom."

"I don't think you're making this any easier." Madara said to Sai.

"Ok when I had sex with Madara it was really nice. Not only because I cheated on Sasuke but we were all alone. So I suggest that you guys do it when your alone and then turn him on."

"How do I turn him on?"

Sai sighed deeply. "How can you not know how to turn on a guy?"

"Sai I'm a badass I'm no uke."

Sai laughed. "Kiss and lick him on the neck then slowly remove his clothes. After that he'll throw you on the bed and touch you all over." He said sensually.

"Sai let's have sex! Everyone get out!" Madara said.

"Madara not now. I mean we have people and what about sightseeing."

"Fuck the sightseeing! Let's have sex!"

Madara got on top of Sai and started to kiss him.

"Madara! Stop it!" Sai said trying to push him off.

Itachi grabbed Madara by his shirt and removed him from Sai.

"Come on Madara." Itachi said.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29 The Impression That I Get

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 29 The Impression That I Get

Neji woke up and went over to Aozora's child attender.

"Is he still sleeping?" Tenten said.

"Tenten, you're up?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do today?"

"I actually wanted to go to the beach but who's going to watch Aozora?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just ask Itachi to watch him."

Neji went over to Tenten and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Tenten giggled as Neji kissed the bridge of her nose. Neji then began to kiss her neck as she pushed him away softly.

"I don't think we should do this." She said holding back.

"Why not?" Neji opened Tenten's robe and threw it on the floor.

Tenten grabbed Neji's face and brought it towards her kissing him roughly on the lips. Neji unclipped her bra and started to rub her breasts. Tenten moaned his name as he began to suck on her nipples. Then they heard Aozora cry.

"Neji stop." She said pushing him off. Tenten ran over to Aozora and picked him up.

"Tenten come on. We haven't had sex in ages. Why can't we be more like Madara and Sai?"

"Because Madara and Sai have sex when ever they get the chance. I mean they even did it in an airplane bathroom."

Neji just looked at Tenten and headed towards the door.

"Neji where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to the game room!" Neji slammed the door and walked to the game room.

Sasori woke up in Deidara's arms and remembered what Sai told him to do. Sasori went on top of Deidara and kissed his neck. Deidara softly moaned as Sasori began to nip his neck making a kiss mark. He then slowly unbuttoned Deidara's shirt and then his own. Deidara then woke up and sat up on the bed. Little to his surprise he saw Sasori fingering himself, getting wet and moaning his name.

"Sasori what are you doing?" Deidara took Sasori's fingers out and wrapped the sheet around him.

"What the hell Deidara? Don't you want to have sex?"

"No, not really."

Sasori widened his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you said you always wanted to have your way with me?"

"I never said that. I said that I would like to have my way with you one day not see yourself masturbating in front of me."

Sasori gritted his teeth and punched him across his cheek.

"Fine if you won't sleep with me I'll find someone else to do it with!"

Sasori stood up from the bed and walked out.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that kid's mind." Deidara sighed and fell back on the bed.

Sasori walked to the game room which was right down the hall from their room and saw Neji playing Street Fighter II.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why do you only have a sheet on? Are you throwing a toga party?"

Sasori just laughed dryly. "No actually I just had a fight with Deidara which should not be a concern to you."

"That's funny because I just had a fight with Tenten not too long ago."

Sasori looked at him with his brown eyes and gave him a sinister smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Neji asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking about something."

"Well don't smile like that, it creeps me out."

"So if we're here for the same purpose might as well talk about our problems."

"No why man I'd like to keep my problems to my self."

"Suit yourself." Sasori turned around and started to walk out

"Wait, maybe it is best if I talk about it."

Sasori walked back to Neji and leaned his back against the machine.

"Tenten doesn't want to have sex with me just because Aozora's around and it sucks. I mean we haven't had sex since ever."

"That's funny because I'm having the same problem. Deidara always said that we should have sex and when I seduce him he makes up a silly excuse."

"God I hate people like that!"

"So do I!"

Sai woke up and saw no one next to him.

"I'm getting tired of this!" he said to himself.

He got out of bed when Madara opened the door.

"Oh Sai, I wasn't expecting you to wake up yet."

"Well you know I felt that you weren't next to me and I was right."

"I'm sorry baby, it's just something came up so I had to go."

Smiling, Sai walked up to Madara and kissed him.

"You should be more careful." He said turning around.

"Why would you say that?"

Sai looked over his shoulder and took out a paper. Madara emptied his pockets in hesitation and looked at him.

"Oh he's good." Madara said to himself.

Sai opened up the paper and saw Kurenai's phone number on it.

"So this is what you were doing, I should've known."

"Sai, it's not what it looks like."

He just sighed deeply and went to the bathroom. Madara picked up the paper off the floor and took out his cell phone.

"Hello Kurenai? I want to talk to you about your offer."

Ino walked through the hallway quickly when she bumped into Sasuke.

"Ino? What are you doing so early in the morning?"

Ino just blushed. " I just finished doing something so I think it's best if I leave."

Ino walked past him but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Why'd you sleep with him?" he asked in a serious tone.

"How did you know?" She said in shock.

"Do you think you could hide something like that from me? If you don't like me why don't you say so?"

"I do like you, it's just you left out of the blue and I didn't know what else to do."

"So you decide to sleep with a dude that you haven't known in less then a week. I never knew that you would stoop this low Ino." Sasuke let go of her hand and walked away.

Temari fixed herself in the mirror and closed her eyes.

"You could do this Temari, don't get yourself worked up."

She exited the bathroom and saw Shikamaru seated on the bed.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Shikamaru I have something to tell you."

Shikamaru smiled wondering if it were great news. Temari sat next to Shikamaru and sighed deeply.

"Remember that day that I went to the hospital in New York?"

"Yea, what happened? Do you need more surgery?"

Temari softly laughed. "No, it's not that. I don't know how to say this…" she then began to lightly cry.

"When I went to the hospital, I was having some chromosomal difficulties and…"

"Chromosomal difficulties, what is that supposed to mean?"

Temari wiped her tears and looked at Shikamaru. "I was carrying your child and after they told me that, I found out that I suffered a miscarriage."

Shikamaru was speechless. Temari was carrying his child and now is when she told him that it was miscarried.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?"

"Shikamaru, I didn't want to tell you so suddenly."

"But I thought we were together? I didn't even know you were pregnant! How long were you planning to keep this away from me?"

"I was going to tell you sooner but-"

"How long is sooner?" Shikamaru said interrupting.

"Shikamaru please don't be like this, look at how I had to deal with this. This was going to be my son or daughter and to get the news that my child is gone, how do you think I felt? I had to cover it up so people wouldn't suspect anything!"

Shikamaru began to cry just by the thought of losing his child.

"I need a moment." He said standing up.

Temari just stayed where she was and broke down.

Madara walked to the front of the jewelry store and saw Kurenai with Itami waiting for him.

"So what made you change your mind?" she said.

"Well Sai got mad at me so I thought I should make this the perfect opportunity to buy the ring."

Kurenai chuckled. "You guys are always on the rocks."

"I know that's why I love him, but now let's get down to business, what's your ring size?"

"I don't know actually."

"Well then let's go inside and find out."

Madara opened the door and Kurenai walked in. Konan was talking to one of the workers when she spotted Madara.

"What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Sai?" she said to herself. She grabbed one of the magazines on the counter and hid behind it so Madara couldn't see her. Madara was laughing and having a grand ol' time with Kurenai around. The worker then brought out a silver diamond ring and put it on Kurenai's finger.

"Oh my I've never had a man buy me a ring before."

Konan just widened her eyes in shock. "Oh my God, he's going to ask Kurenai to marry him." Konan took out her cell phone and snapped a quick photo of the couple.

"Ma'am do you need anything else." .

"No not at all." Konan said quickly. She then slowly ran across them still holding the magazine to her face.

"I can't believe this."

"What happened?" Pain said walking to her with her coffee.

Konan gabbed the coffee from Pain and thanked him. "You can't believe who I found when I went in there."

"Who?"

"It was Madara and Kurenai and he was buying her a ring."

"Like a 'marry me' ring?"

"Yea, I can't believe this. Why would Madara cheat on Sai?"

"Who knows but are you going to tell him?"

Konan just looked at the photo in her phone. "I think we should. I mean it's the best for both of them."

"You're right."

Madara opened the door to his hotel room and found Sai standing in front of him with his arms crossed and angry.

"Sorry about today. I didn't mean to be late something came up."

"Is that something Kurenai?"

"No, why do you always think I have something going on with her?"

Sai took out Konan's cell phone and showed him the photo.

"So can you explain this?"

"Sai, it's not what you think."

"So what should I think? I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Sai-"

"Get out." Sai said in a low tone of voice.

"Sai please, don't be like that."

"I don't ever want to see your face again. Get out!"

Madara just picked up his luggage and left the room. Sai placed the cell phone on the table and sat on the bed.

Madara walked through the hall and saw Sasuke.

"Madara where are you going? Don't tell me that your bailing on Sai again."

"No I'm not, he kind of kicked me out."

"What? Why? Did you do something?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well do you have a place to stay?"

Madara just shook his head and Sasuke invited him to his room. Madara nodded and they went to the other room.

Itachi walked into the piano bar and saw Sakura seated all alone drinking.

"I never thought I'd see you alone here." He said walking up to her.

Sakura turned around quickly and smiled when she saw it was Itachi.

"What's a man like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well I just found out my fiancée from Hong Kong will be coming to Japan so I decided to drink as a celebration."

Sakura raised her glass cup and looked at him. "Well then we should have a toast to it."

Itachi ordered a glass of tequila and the bar tender quickly slid it over to him. Itachi then raised his glass and they crashed them together.

"I never thought that she would be coming."

"So how long have you two been together?" Sakura asked taking a sip of her drink.

"We arranged to get married at 16 so that would be 8 years. She says she wants to get married this year hopefully."

"So what's her name?"

"Her name is Shannon. She's half Chinese and half-American, so she has red but her facial features shows that she's Chinese."

Sakura put down her cup and laid her head on the counter.

"That must be awesome. Knowing already who your going to marry, not worry if your ever going to find true love and then slowly fall in love with that person."

"I guess you can say that but it isn't always a good thing. When my parents first told my older brother Madara that they chose a wife for him he was furious. He never wanted that for himself but then he slowly fell in love with her afterwards. But not long after that he had an affair with another women and when she left him to get married, his whole life fell apart."

Sakura looked at the empty glass and Itachi took another sip.

"I wasn't to pleased as well. I knew that it was going to happen eventually but in a blink of an eye I was 16 and meeting my future wife. Things weren't bad after that but I didn't like the idea and 6 years later I'm still going over to Hong Kong, making plans and acting as if I was still 16." Itachi took another sip of tequila and put the cup on the table.

"If you don't like the relationship your in, why don't you just get out of it."

Itachi just smiled. "It's not as easy as it sounds."

Sakura sat up and turned to Itachi.

"I know it's not but don't you think it's the best for both of you? Not only will you stop leading her on but you can also be free from this contract your parents put you under."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Itachi just looked at Sakura and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding." She said laughing hard.

Itachi laughed with her and ordered another drink.

"It's nice talking to you."

Sakura smiled.

Sakura sat up from the bed with a headache and the urge to throw up.

"What happened last night?" All Sakura remembered was talking to Itachi and drinking till she got drunk. After that her mind went blank. Next thing you know she found herself in a messy hotel room naked. She stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Sakura groaned with displeasure and stood back up, still naked. She threw herself on the bed when she landed on someone.

"Can you get off of me?" she heard a voice say.

"Sure." Sakura rolled off of him and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, she opened them in shock and jumped out of bed.

"Who the hell are you?"

Itachi then came out from under the covers and groaned.

"What are you yelling about so early?"

Sakura grabbed her hair and paced back and fourth. "This can't be happening." She said repeatedly to herself.

"Before you lose it can you at least put on some clothes."

Sakura picked up a shirt from the floor and buttoned it up.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Don't look at me. I just remember drinking with you and getting drunk."

"Oh my god what if Naruto finds out?"

"He's not going to find out as long as we don't say anything."

Naruto then opened the door with a smile on is face. "Good Morning!" he said.

He opened his eyes and saw the two in the messed up room.

"Naruto I can explain."

Naruto just stormed out not saying one word.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

Sakura got up and went after him.

"Naruto can we please talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? You slept with Itachi, that's enough for me."

"Naruto we were drunk and we didn't know what we were doing."

Naruto just shook his head and left. Sakura ran back to the room and saw Itachi putting on his suit jacket.

"Don't tell me your leaving already."

"Of course I am. I have no business staying here to think about my mistakes."

"But you should at least explain to Naruto about us, he didn't even bother listening to what I had to say."

Itachi just fixed his hair and walked past her.

"You should give him some time before you approach him. But just to warn you, this could be the end of your relationship and mine if spoken of." Itachi then walked away leaving Sakura seated on the bed.

She looked at the heart-shaped locket she had around her neck and held it to her chest.

Everyone went to the beach since they all got a letter requesting them to be there. But once everyone arrived none of the couples were close to each other. Sasuke walked through the crowd and looked at the crazy get up.

"Well since I requested you guys to be here I didn't expect you to be apart. Just what happened between all of you guys?"

"Well Deidara doesn't want to sleep with me!" Sasori bursted out.

"I said we'll do it in time!"

"Tenten's doing the same thing!" Neji yelled.

"Do you even care about your child?"

"Not when you act like that!"

The whole crowd gasped.

"Neji." Itachi said in shock.

Tenten just stormed out and Neji ran after her.

"Well, I see some knives came out." Sasuke said. "So back to the real reason why I summoned you guys here."

Sasuke went into the crowd and grabbed Ino. He kneeled on one knee in front of her and held out a ring box.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, am here to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we've been on and off but these last couple of days I knew that it was my fault that I let you go. So I'm here to ask you, Ino Yamanka to marry me." Sasuke opened the box to reveal a silver banded ring with a 5 carat diamond.

The crowd looked at the surprised Ino for her answer. A smile just grew on Ino's face as she hugged him.

"Yes, I will marry you."

The crowd cheered and clapped but Sai just walked away.

"Sai wait." Madara said.

Sai was walking along the beach when Madara came up from behind him.

"Sai what wrong? Shouldn't you be happy that they're getting married?"

"It's not that you idiot!"

"Don't tell me you're still angry about yesterday?"  
>"And what if I am?" Sai lashed back. "I don't even know why you came after me I specifically told you that I don't want to see your face again."<p>

"Do you honestly think that those words were going to stop me? Sai I've loved you for a very long time did you think I was going to throw that away?"

"Then answer this one question, are you planning to marry Kurenai?"

Madara closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't answer that question."

"Then I already know your answer." Sai walked around Madara holding back his tears.

To Be Continued…..

This is it! The Finale of Love In Konoha High School. All the unanswered questions come to an end. Will Tenten Forgive Neji? How can Naruto cope with Sakura and Itachi's One Night Stand? Will Sasori and Deidara ever have their Night of Lovin'? Does Kurenai still Love Madara? What will happen with Temari and Shikamaru? Can Ino put her relationship with Kakashi aside? What will Happen to the main couple Madara and Sai? All this and much more In the extended Finale of Love In Konoha High School!


	30. Chapter 30 It's Not Over

Love In Konoha High School

Chapter 30 It's Not Over

Madara looked at the rings in the box and sighed.

"Hey bro, what's the problem?" Itachi said walking into the room with groceries.

"Just a lot on my mind that's all."

Itachi dropped the groceries on the table and sat on the chair.

"Is it Sai again?"

"Yea, it is. He saw me with Kurenai buying a ring and he got the wrong idea. "

"Of course he would get the wrong idea! Why were you buying a ring in the first place? Don't tell me that you're planning to marry her after all the things she did to you!"

Madara shoved the ring box to Itachi's chest. "Open it and look at it."

Itachi opened the box and two matching gold rings with Madara and Sai's name engraved.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means that I'm going to ask Sai to marry me, ok!"

Itachi looked at the rings and then at Madara. "So you're going to fulfill the promise? I'm happy for both of you."

Itachi passed the rings back to Madara.

"I just don't know what to do about him anymore. I don't want to pop the question so early."

Sasuke then stormed in.

"Guys! Me and Ino are getting married today!"

"What?" Itachi and Madara said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Ino walked into the bar with her heart-shaped strapless dress, it was long in the back but short in the front, she had long gloves, a short veil and a small bouquet. She sat on the bar stool and picked up her dress on her lap.<p>

"Can I have a shot of patron."

Kakashi then sat next to her and said that he'll pay for the drink.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I was actually planning to find you just to see how things were going after our last encounter but I see that you have plans today? Were you always engaged?"

Ino just laughed. "No, actually he proposed to me yesterday."

"And your getting married today? Don't you find that kind of odd?"

"Not really. I mean everything is on a tight budget but since he's a rockstar and gets paid vacations, he's going to cover everything. He even brought me this dress last night."

Kakashi held Ino's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I hope your happy with the decision you make."

Kakashi left the money on the counter and left. Ino drank the shot and slammed the cup on the counter. She got up and left the bar, bumping into Sakura.

"Ino? What are you doing at the bar? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?"

"Yea, I just had to finish some business before I go."

"Well come on then!" Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and ran out.

* * *

><p>Ino walked on to the beach and saw everybody seated where they were supposed to.<p>

"Sakura I don't think I can do this? I'm so nervous I'm afraid I won't get the lines right."

Sakura put her hands on Ino's shoulders and shook her. "This isn't a play. This is your wedding day just remember that who your looking at is the man of your dreams."

"That's the thing, I don't know if he's the man I want to be with."

Sakura gasped at her remark. "How could you say that? I thought you loved him?"

The music began to play and Ino looked at Sakura. "What do I do Sakura?"

"Don't look at me."

The crowd looked back to see if Ino was going to come out of the tent. Ino sighed and walked out. Sasuke smiled when he saw her and she just turned around.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said lowly. She just picked up her dress and ran away.

The audience's jaws just dropped after what they witnessed.

"I wasn't expecting her to do that." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Ino walked into the hotel and found Kakashi.<p>

"Ino? What are you doing here? I thought you had your wedding to attend to?"

"I do, I mean I did. I didn't know what to do because I still wasn't over you."

Kakashi smiled and walked up to her. "Listen Ino, I'm glad what I said made you think about it, but I don't think you should've left your fiancée behind. You should really take some thought into who you truly love."

"That's the thing, I really don't know who I love."

"Well, ttake some time to think about it, cause I'm sure somewhere in your heart you love your fiancee."

Ino hugged him. Sasuke then ran into the lobby and spotted the two.

"Remember what I told you Ino."

Kakashi left and Sasuke walked up to her.

"Ino, what happened back there? Was it the setting? Because I heard beach weddings are too cliché."

Ino giggled. "It's not that, I guess this was just too unexpected. I know you wanted to marry me soon but I wasn't expecting it to be the same day."

Sasuke looked down with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that I took things out of hand but it's just I don't want to lose you."

Ino smiled at his remark. "That's really sweet of you Sasuke but I think it's too quick for me to get married. We haven't even been together for a week."

Ino placed her bouquet in Sasuke's hand.

"Does this mean that we're not together anymore?" Sasuke said holding it.

"No, this just means that I'm not ready to get married yet."

Sasuke nodded and kissed Ino. "I'll wait as long as you want me to."

"Does this mean that you guys made up?" Sakura said coming into the lobby.

"No, it just means that we're not ready to get married yet." Ino said hugging Sasuke.

"Well that's great you guys, but what are we going to do about the set up?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru entered his hotel room and took off his tie and threw it on the bed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he said spotting Temari on his bed.

"I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to keep this away from you for a long time. It's just it was a lot to cope with and I didn't want to break the news so early to you."

"Do you know how worthless I felt? I wanted to be there for you when this happened, not only was this my unborn child, but you went through a hard time and I couldn't comfort you properly."

Temari began to lightly cry and Shikamaru hugged her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I was the one who stormed out on you like that." He said whispering in her ear.

Temari hugged him back and buried her face in Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I promise I won't do something like that ever again."

Shikamaru just lightly kissed Temari on her head as Naruto passed by their room and saw the duo hugging.

"Is every couple getting back together?" he said to himself.

"Not really."

Naruto turned around and saw Sai still in his tuxedo.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said.

"I still haven't made up with Madara yet."

"That's weird cause you guys always make up from what I've heard."

Sai laughed. "I don't know where you heard that from because that isn't entirely true. I'm sure that you'll make up with Sakura soon."

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said spotting Sakura.

She walked to Naruto and asked if she could see him in private. Naruto looked at Sai wondering what to do. Sai just gestured his hands telling him to go. Naruto nodded his head and met Sakura in the elevator's hallway.

"Can we please talk about what happened the other day?" she said calmly.

"Fine, what's your excuse?"

"Excuse? It isn't an excuse it's the truth. I don't have any romantic feelings for Itachi. It was a drunken mistake."

"Then why did you drink with him if you knew this was going to happen?"

"Because we just met up, alright. Can't you just understand?"

Naruto put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"I can't understand because someone touched you that wasn't me!"

Sakura froze in shock. Naruto leaned into her and laid his forehead against hers.

"I don't want anyone to touch you but me." He said whispering.

Sakura slowly placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"It was a mistake and people learn from it. What I did was wrong but it doesn't mean that I like Itachi."

Naruto hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Sasori sat on the bed looking at the magnificent view of the beach at night.<p>

Deidara then came from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" he said whispering into his ear.

"Why are you here?"

Deidara removed his hands and kissed Sasori.

"I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is, you're the only person I've been with for the longest. I don't want to rush things, you just forgave me not to long ago about what I did to you."

Sasori put his hands on top of Deidara's and smiled.

"I guess, I was rushing things a bit."

Deidara then kissed him again and laid him down on the bed.

"I thought you said you didn't want to rush things?" Sasori said.

"I just remembered tomorrow we're leaving, so why don't we enjoy this."

Deidara dimmed the lights and kissed him again. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and entered his tongue. Deidara unbuttoned Sasori's shirt and pants and took them off. He then started to kiss his neck and Sasori put his fingers in Deidara's hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Sasori said panting.

Deidara just devoured Sasori into another kiss and bit his lip.

"Does that answer your question?" He then started to kiss Sasori's abdomen, as Sasori moaned in pleasure. Deidara just unzipped his pants and took out his dick.

"Wait Deidara, don't you want to take off your clothes?"

Deidara just shook his head as he stroked it and slowly entered Sasori.

"Stop! It hurts!" He yelled in pain.

Deidara gritted his teeth but just grabbed Sasori's waist and slowly pulled out and back in again. Sasori closed his eyes in pain but Deidara put his hand on his cheek. Sasori opened his eyes to see Deidara looking at him with his loving eyes. Sasori then began to feel pleasure and told him to go faster.

Deidara picked up the pace making Sasori moan faster and louder.

"Deidara…I'm gonna cum!" he said panting.

"Then let it out."

Sasori never did something like this before but couldn't hold his urges anymore and came all over his stomach.

"Shit Sasori I'm close too!" he said still thrusting Sasori as fast as he could.

"AAH! Then cum inside me!"

Deidara came inside of Sasori and let out a cry of pleasure. He slowly pulled out and kissed him again. Sasori put his arms around him and put him in a tight embrace. "I love you." Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear.

* * *

><p>The Next Day….<p>

Everyone exited the airport and took in the air of the Konoha village.

"Wow, we were away for two weeks and things haven't changed in this village." Temari said.

"Hey guys! There's a summer festival tomorrow. I think we should go." Hinata said.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Tsunade said to the rest.

"No thank you, I think I'll still be tired from the trip but you guys can go without me." Sai smiled trying to hide his true feelings. He turned around and walked home.

"I think you should go talk to him." Itachi whispered to Madara.

* * *

><p>Sai dropped his luggage on the floor and threw himself on the couch. "Damn it Madara!"<p>

"What did I do to you?"

Sai sat up and saw Madara standing at the door way.

"How'd you get here?"

Madara just raised the spare keys and tossed it at Sai. "I want you to come to the summer festival tomorrow just before the fireworks start."

"And why should I go?"

"Because a surprise awaits you. But if you don't show up before the fireworks then I leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Madara then turned around and left the apartment. Sai looked at the keys and dropped them on the table.

He stood up from his bed and opened the window to look outside and saw Karin holding a book bag with Suigetsu on crutches next to her. Sai quickly shut the window and closed the curtains.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

Sai ran to his bedroom and locked the door. Then he heard a pounding on the door.

"Open up Sai!" Karin yelled.

Sai tried to slow down his panting and slowly opened his bedroom door. He walked up to the front door and carefully opened it only a crack.

"Well it's nice to see your doing better." Suigetsu said smiling.

"I've been through a lot lately but everything's good now."

Karin then pushed open the door, causing Sai to fall hard on the floor.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be ok." Karin said giving him a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Itachi ran into Madara as he was walking through the village.<p>

"Hey Madara did you invite Sai to the summer festival?"

"Yes, I did. He didn't give me a direct answer but from the looks of it he might make it."

Madara felt his pockets, trying to find his car keys. Itachi just gave him an odd look and asked what he was looking for.

"I think I forgot my car keys at Sai's house."

"Well then let's go get them."

Meanwhile, Sai woke up and realized that he was tied up naked on his bed, wondering what they were going to do to him.

Karin walked up to him and put a dagger to his throat.

"Since you stabbed Suigetsu, it's fair enough that we do the same to you, don't you think?"

"Please don't do this to me." Sai said as his eyes began to water.

Suigetsu just looked at him and blindfolded his eyes.

"I don't want you to look at me with those beautiful yet painful eyes."

Sai was heavily panting as Karin ran the cold knife against his pale, fragile body.

"Sai! Open the door, I forgot my car keys!" Madara said pounding on the door.

Karin looked back in shock. "What the hell are people doing here?" she asked Suigetsu.

"Just finish him off!"

Karin lifted the knife and Sai took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He said in a low tone.

"What?" Suigetsu said but before he could hear him again Karin pierced his skin.

* * *

><p>Sai felt blood fall on his face as the blindfold fell off and Suigetsu looked at him in shock.<p>

"I can't believe this." He said.

Karin removed the knife as it was stabbed into Madara's palm.

"Ma-da-ra?" Sai uttered.

"Are you ok?"

Karin took a step back as Madara removed the dagger from his hand.

"Why were you trying to stab Sai?" He said frustrated.

"Please don't look at this the wrong way, sir." Suigetsu said getting up from the chair.

"So what do I have to think about this? You have Sai all tied up and naked while holding up a knife to his vulnerable body."

Itachi untied Sai and put a sheet around his body and hugged him for warmth.

"We should get going." Karin said.

"You think I'm going to let you two off the hook?"

Madara went over to Suigetsu and punched him in the jaw. Suigetsu fell to the ground and Karin ran to his aid.

"What the hell are you doing to him? He recovering from a stab wound given to him by Sai!"

"I don't give a shit! Judging by the way you had Sai, you must be the guys who held him hostage in that prostitute house!"

"And what if we are?"

Madara just walked up to Karin and slapped her hard across the face.

"People like you two don't deserve to live. Sai should've just killed you instead."

Madara threw Suigetsu and Karin out the door, making them slam against a wall, and slammed the door.

Sai was still wrapped up in the sheet when Madara came up to him.

"Are you ok?" He said putting his other hand to his cheek.

"I'm fine but what about you? Shouldn't you go to the hospital, that wound looks pretty deep."

"You shouldn't worry about me!"

Itachi was just in between them when he decided that it was best to leave them alone.

"I'll go check on the fuckers to see if they left." Itachi then got up and left the room.

Sai went to the bathroom and got a scalpel and some bandages.

"Sit on the bed." Sai said as he dragged the chair to sit in front of him.

Madara sat at the edge of the bed as Sai grabbed his hand.

"This is going to hurt so please bear with me."

Sai got out the scalpel and opened the wound more to drain out some of the blood. Madara hissed in pain and gritted his teeth. Sai bandaged the wound and once he was done, he held it to his cheek.

"Why would you risk your life for someone like me? After everything I said to you?"

Madara gazed at Sai and a light tear rolled down his face.

"I told you that nothing would keep me away from you. I would die for you if I could."

Madara then kissed Sai on his forehead.

"I don't want to be in the way so I should get going."

Madara stood up when Sai grabbed his shirt and looked down.

"Please, stay with me." Sai said timidly.

Madara lightly grabbed Sai's hand and kissed it.

"Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Tenten exited the pediatrician's office and walked into the waiting room only to see Neji waiting for her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she said passing by him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to the doctor's. I would have given you some money."

"I don't need your money Neji and I don't need you."

Tenten left the building with Neji following her. She continued to walk to the train station ignoring every thing Neji had to say.

"Let me at least take you home." Neji said to her.

Tenten just turned around and agreed in disgust. On the car ride home neither one of them said a word to each other. Once Neji reached the front of the building, Tenten got out of the car and picked up the infant who was in the car seat. Neji got out of the car to open the door for Tenten and their child.

"You can go home now." Tenten said to him.

"This is my home."

Tenten just scoffed at Neji's remark as she continued to walk to the elevator. The doors opened and she got inside looking at Neji on the other side. She placed Aozora on the floor and clicked on the button to go to the 4th floor.

"Go home Neji."

The doors began to slowly close but Neji stopped it with his hand.  
>"I can't just let you walk out of my life forever." He said.<p>

The doors opened again and Neji stepped in.

"You mean the world to me and what I said was really fucked up and I want to deeply apologize. I don't want to lose the only two people that mean the world to me." Tears began to slowly dwell up in Neji's eyes. Tenten just slapped him across the face. Speechless, Neji put his hand on the slap mark and gritted his teeth.

"Why the fuck-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Tenten with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're such a fucking dick, you know that?"

"I said I was sorry!"

Tenten kissed him on the lips. She parted from him and gave him a hug "and that's why no matter what, I can't stop loving you."

The doors to the elevator where open and a crowd of people just saw the whole scene unfold.

"So can we get into the elevator?" a women said.

"Let them have their moment." An older man said to her.

"But isn't this their stop? Shouldn't we tell them something?"

The elevator doors just closed again as the crowd awed in sadness.

"I wanted to see what was going to happen after that." Another women said.

"We all can't get what we want."

* * *

><p>Sasuke started to unpack his clothes when Itachi entered the room and grabbed his watch.<p>

"Where do you think you're going wearing my watch?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know that Shannon was coming today. She said she was going to come soon but I didn't think it was going to be this soon."

"So are you going to tell her about the whole Sakura fling?"

Itachi chuckled. "Of course not. That would ruin my whole relationship."

"But I thought the point of being in a relationship is to be honest and not lie to your partner."

"Listen Sasuke, you're still too young to understand what's going on. I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with Shannon over some drunken mistake."

Itachi walked over to the front door and opened it only to see Shannon standing right in front of him. She was wearing a green corset top with black skinny jeans, high heels and her red hair was picked up to the side which complimented her large dark brown eyes.

"So you didn't want to tell me about this?" she said.

"Shannon! How have you been sweetheart?" Itachi tried to go in for a kiss but she just pulled him away.

"Why did you do that to me? Is she more important?"  
>"It was a drunken mistake. I didn't do it on purpose!"<p>

Shannon just shook her head and turned around.

"Shannon you can't be like this! It only happened once, plus she has someone else already so it's not like she was single."

"Single or not you still cheated on me. I knew an arranged marriage would just bring up too many problems. I'm just going to book a hotel for the time being. I'll just tell mom and dad to buy me my airplane tickets back to Hong Kong. Oh hi Sasuke I didn't see you there."

Sasuke awkwardly waved to her as she waved back. She rolled her luggage and entered the elevator.

"Well aren't you going to run after her like those cliché movies?" Sasuke asked.

"I think she just needs some time to think. I'll go invite her to the summer festival tomorrow morning I guess."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Is it me or our family can't keep a perfect relationship?"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Deidara entered the small apartment and saw Sasori reading the newspaper on the kitchen counter.<p>

"'What are you reading?" he asked in curiosity.

"Nothing just looking through a couple of stuff, job listings, houses, you know."

"Job listings? You're planning to get a job? But you're only 18 shouldn't you be thinking about going to college and getting a degree?"

Sasori just folded the paper and put it on the side.

"I know I'm only 18 but it was my decision to not attend college only because I don't want to stay in the small apartment for any longer. Shouldn't you be looking for another job soon, you can't stay in that supermarket for long."

Deidara sighed as he turned his back to Sasori. Sasori started to play with his hair.

"I don't know yet. I need to find a job that fits the field I worked my ass off for. I don't want to work in that crappy supermarket but I don't know what else to do. It's sad to think that I finished school only to be scanning food and argue with customers about the prices."

Sasori giggled at his remark.  
>"What? It's the truth. Tons of customers start problems with me because the can of beans was found in a clearance section."<p>

Sasori kissed the top of Deidara's head and smiled.

"Don't worry you'll get out of that hell hole soon enough and we'll get out of this one. Speaking of, I discovered a hole near the sink, I think that's why we've been getting those mice lately."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to cover it up."

Deidara groaned and Sasori just told him to work on covering the hole soon enough.

"You know what hole I want to cover?" Deidara said putting his arms on the young boy's thighs.

Sasori just knocked him on the head. "That isn't funny!"

"But I wasn't trying to be funny." He said putting his hands on the top of his head.

"Well that wasn't sexy either."

Sasori jumped off the counter and went to the living room. Deidara joined him on the couch and hugged him.

"I love you Sasori." He whispered.

Sasori didn't say a word but held Deidara's hands.

"Hey Deidara how would you like it if I did an insemination with a women?"

"Insemination? Does that mean you're going to have sex with her?"

Sasori began to laugh. "You're so cute, no silly it simply means that I'm going to give my sperm to a sperm bank and this women is going to insert it into her vagina."

"Um…I don't know. Why do you want to do this? Is it an experimental kind of thing? How are you even going to find someone who's willing to do that?" Deidara asked.

"Well I found an ad in the paper for surrogates, so….how do I say this, I want to have a baby."

"A what?"

"A baby."

Deidara's eyes just rolled back and he fainted.

Sasori was fanning him when he woke up and saw Sasori all concerned. Deidara sat up putting his hand on his forehead.

"Oh good you're up. So now about the baby-"

"Why do you want a child?"

"Do you not want one?" Sasori said.

"No, it's just….I don't know I guess now when I think about it I don't think it would be a bad idea to have a child."

Sasori squealed and hugged him in happiness.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the couch in Naruto's house just looking outside the window, wondering about her future. Naruto then came up to her with the coffee she wanted.<p>

"What are you planning to do since you didn't finish high school?" Sakura asked.

"I told you didn't I? I'm going too become a famous rock star, I play guitar pretty well"

"Pretty well isn't good enough. What are you going to do with your life?"  
>"You don't have to worry about what's going to happen to me."<p>

Sakura put the cup down on the table. "I only want the best for you Naruto."

"Well we shouldn't be talking about me. What about you? What are you planning to do with the rest of your life?"

"I want to become a lawyer so I'm going to law school this coming fall."

"Hey if you need any pointers I know this guy who's a great lawyer." Naruto said cheerfully. "His name is Kyle, he won the case with Sasuke and Sai."  
>Sakura took some thought into it. She didn't want to continue talking about the future so she did the unthinkable.<p>

"Naruto, let's make babies."

"Wh-Wha-What?"

"Let's have sex. I know we haven't done so in a while and that's why I think we should. But I also think it would be nice if I bore your children."

Sakura gave him a large grin which only caused Naruto to crack up.

"I love you Sakura, I really do but I don't want to have children yet. Just look at Neji and Tenten. I know they love their kid but they're going through a lot. Who's going to take care of the children if I'm on tour and you have to go to work."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "For the last time Naruto, you're not going to become a rock star. It's just a fantasy of yours."

"I am to going to become a rock star just you wait."

Sakura nodded her head to "agree" with him.

"So we can't have children. This is great." She said crossing her arms.

Naruto hugged her like fan girl meeting their favorite rock star. "You're so cute Haruno." He said.

Sakura blushed slightly at his remark and then smiled.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked at his watch.<p>

"8 o' clock." He said to himself.

He sighed and knocked on the hotel door. Shannon opened it to see Itachi in a suit and tie and a bouquet of flowers.

"I came here to apologize to you, properly." He said.

Shannon invited him in. He entered the room and handed her the flowers. She took the bouquet from his hands and closed the door.

"Shannon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened. I didn't want to ruin our relationship over some stupid mistake that I did."

Shannon placed the bouquet on the desk and walked over to Itachi. She put her arm on his shoulders and tiptoed to give him a kiss.

"So does this mean that you forgive me?"

"Sure why not. I did over react to the news but I know that you wouldn't do something that mean to anybody."

Itachi then remembered the other reason why he came to her.

"Shannon, there's this summer festival going on tomorrow and I would appreciate it if you can make it. "

"If it means spending time with my future husband, of course I can make it."

* * *

><p>Neji and Tenten entered the apartment and Tenten took Aozora out of the car seat and went into the room. Neji followed her as she placed him in the crib.<p>

"So what do we do now? Aozora's fast asleep and Shikamaru and Temari still haven't returned." Neji said.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What? No, I'm only stating basic facts."

Tenten laughed. "I'm just kidding but I would like to continue our unfinished business from Hawaii."

"But I thought you said-"

Neji was cut off when Tenten climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips. They fell back and deepened the kiss. Neji rolled over so he could be on top and put his hand up her skirt. He gently caressed her thigh while his other hand slipped under her underwear. Tenten lowly moaned as he ran his fingers around her center, gently putting two fingers inside.

"Mmn, yeah." She moaned in pleasure.

"You're so wet Tenten."

He took his fingers out and licked them clean. He took off Tenten's skirt, and slid off her panties till they were around her ankles. He spread her legs open, showing her wet center in front of him, enjoying the view in front of him, Neji began to lick it and Tenten moaned loudly.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up Aozora." He said seductively.

Tenten covered her mouth with her hands to prevent her moans from waking the newborn up. Neji gave it one last lick and unzipped his pants to reveal his erection. Tenten removed her shirt and unclipped her bra exposing her breasts.

"Are you going to put that bad boy inside me?" she said biting her finger erotically.

Neji just gave her a smile and entered her.

"Ahh Neji!"

Neji thrusted harder, landing on top of her. She placed her hands on Neji's waist as he placed his hands on her temples. He kissed her hungrily as sweat dripped down his hard body and her breasts pressed against his broad chest. His hair fell off his shoulders landing on her sweating neck. Tenten placed her hands on his back savoring every pleasurable moment she felt with him. Neji gently kissed her neck when they heard the cries of baby Aozora.

"What was that?" Tenten said panting.

"It's nothing." Neji continued to kiss her neck and stopped when he realized it was Aozora.  
>Tenten pulled herself out, grabbing the robe on the side of the bed. Tenten walked over to the crib, and put Aozora to her chest when she picked him up. Neji got out of bed and embraced her from behind.<p>

* * *

><p>The next night, everyone attended the summer festival. Sasuke, who was dressed in a dark blue kimono, held Ino's hand and started to run around the whole festival.<p>

"Sasuke hold up." She said giggling. Ino wore a light pink kimono that had purple flowers all over.

Madara looked at the ring box in disappointment since he couldn't find Sai anywhere. Itachi walked up to the lonely adult with Shannon in his arms.

"Yo Madara, what's with the long face?"

"If he doesn't come here by the time the fireworks are lit then I'll know what he really wants then I'll do what he told me and move on."

Itachi sighed taking the ring box away from his older brother and opened it.

"You shouldn't give up on him so easily."

Itachi put the box back into his palm and closed his hand. Itachi took Shannon's hand and walked away as Madara leaned on the shrine entrance.

Shikamaru and Temari walked up the shrine stairs spotting Madara once they got to the top.

"Hey! Madara my man, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm waiting for someone, someone important." He said looking at the box.

"Are you going to ask Sai to marry you?" Temari said startled.

Madara smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I wish the best for both of you. We should get going."

Temari took Shikamaru's hand and led him through the festival.

"Temari! Shikamaru!" Tenten yelled running up the stairs. She reached the top, panting and saw Madara.

"Madara? You came? I thought you weren't going to come because Sai decided not to."

Neji then came up the stairs with Aozora on his back.

"Tenten don't you ever get tired?" he said panting. "Oh…Madara you're here too?"

"You guys should get to the festival. I heard the fireworks are supposed to start in ten minutes ." Madara said to the couple.

"Please tell me that you're going to make it to the fireworks?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mind me, go have fun."

Tenten walked up to him, placed her hands on his head and kissed him on the forehead. She grabbed Neji's hand and walked away and looked back to give him a smile. Madara lifted his sleeve to see what time it was and saw that there was only a couple of minutes left till they lit the fireworks.

"I think I should just give him up." He said to himself.

Madara walked up the stairs slowly seeing in the shrine in the far distance. When he reached the shrine he sat on the last step and looked up to the sky.

"Madara!" he heard a voice call.

He turned around in excitement but was disappointed when he found out that it was Kurenai.

"What? Are you surprised that I'm here? I thought this would be a tad bit shocking seeing that I traveled all the was from Hawaii just to see you."

"I love you, as a friend, I really do but I don't think it's best if we continue to see each other."

Kurenai looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about Madara? It's not like we're planning to get back together."

"I know we're not but Sai doesn't like it when I'm with you like that."

Kurenai closed her eyes and smiled. "I should respect your decision. After all, I'm the one who was acting childish." She hugged Itami closer to her chest and snuggled him.

"I should get going the fireworks are going to start soon and Asuma's waiting for me." She said walking away.

"Wait! You guys are back together?"

Kurenai looked over her shoulder. "Yea, we are."

She continued walking when she saw Asuma waiting for her at the entrance of the shrine.

Madara looked back up to the sky and saw the fireworks erupting.

"I guess he made up his decision."

Madara looked back down at the box.

"Madara!" he heard someone yell.

"It's probably Konan or someone else." He said to himself.

"Madara!" he heard again.

He looked up and saw Sai just a couple of feet away from him.

"Sai?"

Sai walked up to him and put his hands in on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"I put a lot of thought into it and decided to come here. I know that it would mean a lot for you."

Madara was speechless and forgot why he told Sai to come over. Then he remembered and took out the ring box.

"The reason I called you here was for a very special one."

He got on one knee and opened the box revealing the gold band with his name engraved.

"Sai, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sai was shocked and didn't answer.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked.

The fireworks continued and the lovely couples of the Konoha Village looked up to see them. Madara and Sai stood next to each other watching the fireworks when Madara looked down at his lover. Sai looked up to him and closed the gap between them kissing him on the lips. Sai put his hand on Madara's arm as the engagement ring shined.

The End


	31. Epilogue Forever Part 1

Love In Konoha Village

Epilogue

6 Years Later…

Sasuke was seated on his chair listening to the band playing in front of him.

"Ok guys take a break." He said into the microphone. Sasuke leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Mr. Uchiha, there's an emergency meeting." A man said walking in.

Sasuke stood up and exited the studio. Sasuke attended college and pursued a job in producing. Since then Sasuke produced tracks for several bands, making him one of the biggest names in music. He found his own record company entitled M.I. Records. He entered the room and sat on his chair next to Ino.

"So how did the producing go with Green Roses?" she asked.

"They're all right but today they were just way out of it."

Since high school, Ino went to the same college as Sasuke and became the manger for a band called Virginia Love, a band Sasuke discovered at an underground club. She's worked with him ever since. The couple just got married last year and Ino's parents left the young couple enough money, in case of an emergency. They have two houses in New York, a house in Hawaii, and a house in Los Angeles. The couple has been well for the past six years. As Sasuke and Ino talked lowly amongst themselves, Ino's assistant came in a passed her a letter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yamanaka but the letter said to give it to you immediately. I sure it's something very important."

"Thank you Nancy." Ino took the letter from her hands and the envelope was addressed to both of them.

"What do you think it is. The writing looks very nice and so does the envelope." She said to Sasuke.

"Why don't you open it?"

Ino opened the letter and read it. Ino's smile slowly rose till it was from ear to ear.

"Well what does it say?" Sasuke asked since he didn't read it.

"Madara and Sai are finally getting married after 6 long years!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Ino.

"Ms. Yamanaka is there something you want to share?" Their boss asked.

"No it's just something going on at home." She said embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked outside his window and saw the big city.<p>

"Mr. Uchiha, a letter came for you." His assistant said walking into the office. She was a Hispanic women with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a suit with a skirt on.

She passed the letter to him and he took it and thanked her. What has Itachi been doing? Since you're wondering, he decided to go back to college and graduated with honors. He then decided to move to New York with his wife, Shannon and became a CEO for Light Magazine. Shannon became a waitress at a restaurant helping him out with the bills. The two reside in a house on the Upper East Side. Itachi opened the letter, reading it to himself, a smile came on his face.

"Well, well, after 6 long years those two decided it would be best to tie the knot? I'm happy for them."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." His assistant said. "Your wife is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you Stephanie."

She nodded her head and turned back, leaving the office. Itachi fixed his tie in the mirror and walked out the door. Shannon waited patiently at the front desk, looking through an old magazine.

"I never thought you were still interested in Selena Gomez and Justin Beiber."

Shannon turned around and saw Itachi with a smile on his face.

"Well you should tell your people to update their magazines. People want to read what's going on now."

Itachi grabbed her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well, what happened that your kissing me in public like this?" she said.

"Madara and Sai are getting married in a couple of weeks, so I think it's best that we travel back to Japan for that weekend."

Shannon's smile turned into a frown in an instant. She loved Itachi very much and would do anything for him, the only problem was that she didn't like going to Japan. After the whole Itachi and Sakura scandal, she didn't want to see her face again.

"What's the problem? You don't want to go?" Itachi asked in concern.

"I guess we could go, it's a joyous occasion after all." She said faking a smile.

"I knew you would like going."

* * *

><p>Sasori was on a rocking chair, putting his 3 month old baby, Midori to sleep. Sasori and Deidara have moved to a better apartment in the village which had much more space and a better living environment for their child. Since we last met with them, Sasori and Deidara went through with the insemination giving the young couple a beautiful baby boy. Sasori decided not to go to college and stayed in the apartment. Deidara on the other hand got hired to teach at Konoha University and supports his family any way he can. Since then the couple just got recently engaged.<p>

Sasori smiled when he saw the sleeping baby's face when Deidara stormed into the apartment.

"Sasori you won't believe this." He said holding up the invitation.

Sasori shushed him and looked back at the baby. Once Deidara got the drift he slowly walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" he said whispering.

Deidara held up the invitation in front of Sasori so he could read it.

"They're getting married?" Sasori asked.

"Yea, I wasn't expecting this since last time I heard about them they broke up."

Sasori stood up from the rocking chair and walked into the nursery. The walls were painted a light green, just like his name, a small library and stuffed animals in the corner. Sasori gently placed his son in the crib and put the soft fleece over him.

"We're going right?" Sasori said.

"Of course we are, they're our friends, the only problem is, what about Midori?"

"What about him?"

"I don't want to take him out so quickly you know."

Sasori kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll ask my mom to take care of him."

"This is going to be great." Deidara said picking Sasori up.

Sasori giggled, hugging Deidara.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered her mansion and dropped her brief case on the table.<p>

"Walter, has Naruto come home yet?" she asked her butler.

"No, my lady." He said bowing down to her.

Sakura looked through the patio doors. Since Naruto dropped out of school, he wasn't successful with his band after all. Not knowing where to go, he became a cashier in Pet Co. Sakura on the other hand, finished college like she said and became a famous lawyer. Even though she was the one that kept the marriage afloat, she never left Naruto for his job because she loved him too much. The duo resides in Los Angeles, California in a mansion on the hills, just like they wanted. They got married 3 years ago and have been together ever since. Naruto entered the house and took off his uniform vest.

"Jesus, today was horrible. This women had the nerve to tell me that some off the stuff we had sucked. Can you believe that?" He said walking up to Sakura.

"No, I can't" she said agreeing with him.

He kissed her on the lips and went on about how his day sucked. Sakura just sat on a chair and listened.

"Excuse me, my lady and my lord." Walter said. "A letter came for you today."

He held out a tray with the letter on it. Naruto picked it up and opened it.

"What does it say Naruto?" she asked.

"Madara and Sai are getting married."

Sakura gasped in excitement. "Oh my God. Really?" she said snatching the letter from his hand to see for herself.

"This is great!" she said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Aozora!" Tenten yelled.<p>

Aozora ran across the room with her fabric.

"Aozora I need that!" she yelled.

Mitsuka and Ren were pulling on their mom's shirt asking weather or not they could play with her. Aozora then began to wrap himself around the fabric, when Tenten walked up to him and unwrapped him.

"Please Aozora, I need to finish these clothes for a client."

"But mom, I want to play with the fabric." He said.

Tenten went to her sewing room, grabbed a fabric she wasn't using and gave it to him.

"Thanks mommy!" he said with a grin.

Tenten walked back to her sewing room and saw her daughters trying to sew. Tenten pulled them away before they could get harmed. She looked at the clock and wondered when Neji was going to get home. After Neji finished college, they got married and bought their own little boutique below their apartment, which Tenten was in charge of. She lived her dream of becoming a fashion designer and had two more kids afterwards, Ren and Mitsuka. Aozora is the oldest being 6 years old, Ren is the middle being 5, and Mitsuka is the youngest being 3. To top it all off Tenten is currently 4 months pregnant with her fourth child who is going to be a boy. Aozora looked more like Neji having soft facial features and even his white eyes. He had the same long black hair while his sisters looked like Tenten both having brown hair and brown eyes. Neji became a high school football coach and won 2 championships in the past 6 years. The happy family still lives in Konoha Village.

Neji walked into the boutique and Aozora ran to him.

"Daddy!" he said in excitement.

His two other daughters ran up to him as well, tackling him to the floor. Neji and his kids were laughing as Tenten saw them.

"Welcome back, honey." She said.

Neji stood up and kissed her.

"How was your day today?" he asked.

Tenten sighed. "It was pretty busy, I had 6 clients and I have to finish up a dress for someone who's coming in today."

"So any word on the wedding?"

Tenten shook her head and showed him the designs of the dress she was planning to wear.

"Since Sai only wants one bridesmaid, I'm going to make a dress for myself."

Neji looked at the design and nodded in agreement. The dress was a short flat dress, with a sash and strapless.

"So how were the kids today?" he asked handing the notebook back to her.

"They were alright. Aozora passed his test today so that was good, and the girls were…well the girls."

Neji laughed when she made the remark. Aozora, Mitsuka and Ren ran up to their parents and gave them a big hug.

* * *

><p>Temari was meditating in the garden when her young daughter Fumi interrupted her.<p>

"Mommy when is daddy coming back?" she asked with her big teal eyes.

This was the first time that Shikamaru was away for his new job. Since the miscarriage, Shikamaru finished high school and Temari became pregnant with Fumi two years later. Temari became a school teacher in an elementary school to continue her teaching and two years later she was pregnant with their first child. Shikamaru just started his job as a pilot not to long ago, he wanted to enter the army but after hearing about Temari's pregnancy he put that behind him. Since then, Temari had to take a couple of days off to take care of their daughter. The couple currently resides in New Jersey in a nice white house.

She hugged Fumi and ran her fingers through her thin black hair.

"Don't worry sweetie, daddy will be here in no time." She said calmly to her.

"When will you have my brother?"

"Soon sweetheart, very soon hopefully."

Temari put Fumi on her lap and looked at the flowers with her.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she said to her daughter.

She nodded her head and laughed when she saw the butterfly land on it.

"Am I ruining something?" they heard a voice say.

Fumi got up from the ground and ran to her father who picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Temari also stood up and walked to him, placing her hand on her womb.

"I thought you had to travel to California today?"

"Yea, I did but I heard the weather was really bad over there so they cancelled all the flights. Oh, I found this in the mail right now."

Shikamaru passed the letter to Temari and she opened it reading it to herself. Her face lit up when she found out that Sai and Madara were getting married.

"Sai and Madara are getting married." She said to them.

"That's great, when is it going to take place?"

"In a couple of months. Oh I can't wait to go back to Japan."

"We're going to Japan?" Fumi asked.

"Yes, and you'll get to meet our old friends from there." Shikamaru said to her.

Temari went into her room and placed the wedding invitation in her filing cabinet.

* * *

><p>Sai sat across Madara in the isolated bath tub and looked at him. Madara gave him an odd look back wondering what was going through his head.<p>

"Is something the matter? Don't tell me your thinking about leaving me again."

"What? No, that's not it." He said looking back down. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"About the wedding? You'll be alright trust me. "

"Did you call Itachi and ask him to be your best man?"

Madara scratched his head and laughed nervously. "About that. He kind of doesn't know that we're getting married. Well he should know now since he got the invitation."

Sai sighed heavily but let the remark pass his mind. He didn't care much to this point. The couple has been through enough already just to get where they are. Once Madara proposed to Sai, the couple thought things were going to go perfectly, but one night Madara hit the drugs again, out of concern for Madara Sai sent him to rehab. This only caused a huge uproar for them and their family. Out of anger Madara ordered Sai to never speak to him again, this caused Sai to throw the ring at him causing them to break up. After attempts to reunite the couple decided to get married once more last year.

Sai drifted towards him and kissed him on the nose. Madara giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want to have sex?" Madara asked.

Sai smiled and shoved his tongue down Madara's throat giving him his answer. Madara fought back running his tongue through Sai's mouth. Sai moaned and panted as he ran his tongue over his own. Madara brought his fingers to Sai's entrance and pumped them. Sai moaned loudly as his pace began to quicken.

"Faster Madara." He panted.

Madara pulled his fingers out and told Sai to ride him hard. Sai did as he was told and put Madara's shaft into his entrance. Madara made himself comfortable and grabbed Sai's hips to fuck him harder. He then put his hands on Sai's dick pumping it at the same time. Sai grabbed the sides of the tub and arched his back in pleasure.

"Madara, fuck me harder!" he yelled.

Sweat started to drip from his face and he began to suck and nip Sai's nipple.

"Madara! I love you AHHH!" Sai came all over Madara's hand but it was soon washed away by the water.

Madara slowly pulled out of Sai and they both panted. Sai put his arms around Madara and kissed him.

Madara stood up and picked up Sai to bring him to the bed.

"Let's have one more round."


	32. Epilogue Forever Part 2

Love In Konoha Village

Epilogue

June 16th

Sai sat on the chair in front of the vanity table and picked up a brush to slowly start brushing his hair. In only 1 hour he was going to get married to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tenten walked in and saw the man still undressed.

"Sai, you're still not dressed?" she said.

Tenten was in the bridesmaid dress she designed and it fit her perfectly, now that she was 6 months pregnant.

"Well my suit still hasn't come in yet." He said.

Sai ordered a white tuxedo with gloves to wear while Madara was going to wear a formal tuxedo but apparently his order hasn't come yet and he was starting to get worried.

"What do I do Tenten?" he asked.

"I think I have an idea."

Tenten went outside to the front of the church and politely asked Ino to come with her to see Sai. She agreed and they went back to the dressing room.

"Sai, you're still not ready?" Ino said.

"I don't know what to do anymore, i'm getting married in an hour?"

"I'll be right back, Tenten come with me." Ino said grabbing the bridesmaid's wrist.

* * *

><p>The rest of the guest stood in front of the church talking to themselves.<p>

"Wow Shikamaru, I didn't know you guys had a kid and another one on the way." Neji said to the couple.

Shikamaru laughed and put his arm around Temari. "I know, it was a blessing in disguise. But what about you? You have three beautiful children, god bless."

Neji called his kids over and tried to introduced them to Shikamaru and Temari, but they just cowered behind him .

"I'm sorry, they're a little shy. I know you remember Aozora, and this is Mitsuka and Ren."

"Hello Mitsuka, hello Ren?" Temari said to the girls.

They just hid completely behind Neji except for Aozora. Temari just smiled letting it slide. Sasuke walked over and said hello to everyone and gave Temari a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen you guys." He said.

"I know, how's life in the big city?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's been well these past few years, me and Ino got married."

"Congratulations. Me and Temari just got married too and we have a beautiful daughter and a son on it's way."

"So which daughter is yours?" Sasuke asked.

Temari called Fumi over since she was looking at the flowers. She ran over to her mom and said hello to her guests.

"How old are you sweetie?" he asked the little girl.

"I'm 4." She said smiling.

Ino smiled back and noticed Neji's kids behind him.

"Neji, are those your kids?" she asked in shock.  
>Neji introduced his kids and the two girls shyly said hello while Aozora gladly shook Ino's hand and smiled.<p>

"Go on you guys, go play with Fumi." He said to them. They ran off to join the girl in the garden.

"Don't get dirty you guys." He yelled to them.

"Wow, Aozora looks just like you." Sasuke said.

"I know a lot of people say that. The girls look more like their mom though."

"Am I interrupting something?"

The group looked over and saw Sasori holding his baby and Deidara with his hand around him.  
>"Oh my god, Sasori Deidara? You guys had a baby?" Temari said.<p>

"Yea, his name is Midori, he's only five months."

Temari looked at the baby and smiled.

"Oh my God, he's so precious." she said.

Neji looked at his watch and saw that the wedding was going to begin in twenty minutes.

"Hey guys we should get going."

* * *

><p>"No chance in hell I'm going to wear that." Sai said.<p>

"Why not Sai? It's the only thing you've got left." Tenten said.

"I don't want to look like a fool on my wedding day."

"Just put it on."

Sai looked at the wedding dress Ino wore in Hawaii. It was still in good condition and Tenten brought him a pair of stockings and a garter belt to top it off.

"Just put it on. Oh and I also brought you some underwear."

Tenten held up the pair of lace panties and Sai snatched it from her.

"Are you crazy?" he said.

Tenten just pushed the dress to Sai and ordered him to put it on. Sai stepped into the dress and zipped up the back.

* * *

><p>Madara was standing in front of the alter with Itachi standing next to him.<p>

"I'm so excited." Madara whispered to Itachi.

The music began playing Chiisana Inori. Madara smiled as the crowd looked back to see Mitsuka and Ren throwing the flowers on the side. Tenten walked down the aisle with a small bouquet in her hands looking to the side seeing Kyle, Temari, Shikamaru and their daughter. Sai then slowly stepped out from the room and a smile grew on Madara's face. Sai walked down the aisle in the dress Ino wore, with a light blue and white garter, white stockings, white heels, and a short veil. Madara was mesmerized at the man and tried to keep his jaw from falling. Sai walked up to the alter and turned to the priest.

"Well this was unexpected." The father said.

The crowd giggled at the remark.

"So shall we begin."

The couple looked at each other lovingly.

"Sai." Madara began to say. "When I first met you six years ago you were only 18. I was 28 but I was so drawn into you. I loved you the first time I ever lied eyes on you, even though I thought you were a girl."

The audianve giggled a little.

"But I still loved you and even though we went through some rough times, I alwways told you that you can never get rid of me cause I'll always come back for you."

Sai smiled and the priest looked at him so he could say his vows.

"Madara Uchiha. Just the sound of your name gives me shivers down my spine. I have never felt so strongly about someone ever in my life. I have been through so much in our relationship but I never imagined my life without you. You are the love of my life and nobody in this world could replace you. You and your brothers are the family I never had. That;s why I am so greatful to have you in my life."

After saying a couple of prayers, Aozora came down the aisle with the rings on the red satin pillow. Madara and Sai picked up the rings.

"I want you to repeat after me." The priest said to Madara. "I, Madara Uchiha…"

Madara picked up Sai's hand. "I, Madara Uchiha.."

"Take you Sai Utsukushii, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Take you Sai Utsukishii to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Madara said repeating. "In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

Madara put the ring in Sai's ring finger. Sai then picked up Madara's and the priest said once again to repeat after him.

"I, Sai Utsukushii, take you Madara Uchiha…"

"I, Sai Utsukushii, take you Madara Uchiha…" Sai said repeating.

"to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Madara said repeating. "In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

"to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Madara said repeating. "In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Sai put the ring in Madara's ring finger and they held hands.

"By the power invested by me and the church I now pronounce you husband and wife. Well I should say I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom."

Madara and Sai laughed and kissed. Their family and friends stood up and clapped. Madara picked up Sai and walked out the door. Tenten and Itachi followed them outside when she spotted her parents waiting. Tenten stopped dead at her tracks when she saw them. Neji walked out with his kids and saw his parents as well.

"Mom? Dad?" Tenten said in shock.

"We heard that your friend were getting married…" Her mother began to say.

Neji's mom began to cry and hugged Neji.

"I'm so sorry son." She said. Neji softly pushed her away and grabbed Tenten's hand.

"I'm sorry mom and dad but you didn't see Aozora when he was born, nor did you come when Mitsuka and Ren were born. You didn't even come to our wedding. It's been six long years and now you want to just come into the picture."

"But son-"

Neji just shook his head and took his kids and his wife and walked away.

"Mommy who was that?" Mitsuka asked.

"It was nobody honey."

* * *

><p>Temari and Shikamaru picked up Fumi and walked out the large garden.<p>

"This is beautiful." Shikamaru said.

Temari smiled as the butterfly landed on the flower. Shikamaru turned her face towards him and kissed her. Sasori walked with Midori in his hands when Deidara came up from behind him.

"We're going to the reception right?" Sasori asked.

"Why do you have to ask me to do things? If you want to go just say so."  
>"I just want you to be ok with some of my decisions."<p>

Deidara kissed him and then kissed sleeping Midori on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Sai and Madara were in the limo when Madara started to travel underneath his dress. Sai slapped his arm away.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Sai said.

"Well shouldn't we have an early honeymoon?"

Madara kneeled in front of Sai and picked up his dress to go under it.

"Madara!" he yelled pulling it down. Madara put his teeth around the garter and slowly removed it making Sai red. He then put his hands around the waistband of the panties and slowly began to remove them as well leaving them around him ankles.

"Who gave you these panties?" he asked seductively.

Sai turned away blushing. "Tenten lent them to me." He said lowly.

"Well I should thank her later." Madara devoured Sai's member making the younger man moan in pleasure. The driver adjusted his mirror and got the idea of what was going on and gave them some privacy. Sai put his hand through his hair and started panting when Madara was licking the side of his cock.

"Madara, please, Ah."

Madara started licking the tip when the car hit a rough stop making Madara fly into the wall dividing them and the driver.

"Madara are you ok?" Sai said running to him.

Madara sat up and groaned in pain while Sai was putting his arm around his shoulder.

"I told you we shouldn't be doing this. Now your hurt."

"Who said I was hurt."

Madara grabbed Sai and threw him on the seat earning a yelp from Sai. He began to kiss him deeply licking Sai's lips for entrance. Madara picked up Sai's dress and unzipped his pants revealing his erect member. Sai sat up and put the erection in his mouth tasting the pre cum leaking from it. Madara threw his head back in pleasure as Sai was licking it. Madara grabbed Sai's hair and moaned loudly. Madara then came into his mouth, the seamen leaked out of Sai's mouth as he coughed it up.

"Let's get this over with." Madara said panting.

Sai went on his stomach and put his ass up.

"Fuck me." He said panting.

Madara put his hands on his waist and entered him. He started pounding him as hard as he could making Sai's ass dripped wet on the seat.

"Ahh..Madara…my husband, harder, harder."

Madara was gripping his waist so hard leaving marks, Sai turned around facing Madara. He embraced him and moaned his name over and over again.

"Let…mm, cum together." Madara said grunting and thrusting him.

Sai nodded while hugging him and moaned loudly as the both came. Madara pulled out and saw the cum drip out of his entrance. Sai panted and lied down.

"Didn't you hear me?" The chauffer said to them.

"I'm sorry dude, no we didn't." Madara said to him.

"We arrived at your destination."

"Um, can you give us a minute?" Sai said in between pants.

The driver exited leaving the two alone in the limo. Sai sat up and started to put his underwear again but was stopped mid way when Madara hugged him.

"I love you Sai Utsukushii."

"I love you too, Madara Uchiha." He said hugging him back.

Sai continued to finish what he was doing and fixed Madara's and his hair.

"Are you ready?" Madara asked.

Sai nodded. They held each other's hands and opened the door, revealing the crowd of family and friends smiling and cheering for them.

The End


End file.
